Hiccup the Fury
by Sousuke Tenki
Summary: Hiccup was cast out as a baby for being a runt, but a Night Fury flying by sensed the Dragon Soul within her and took the new child to his mate. Her life will never be the same now. Watch as she grows up and experiences life's dangers and maybe finds out about her past. [Female!Dragon!Hiccup]
1. Prologue

**Greetings folks, I've decided while I wait for my Beta to get back to me for various things that I would write a new story. This will be a Toothcup story, but not in the way that many would think. I'll let the story explain it as time goes on. So this is a coming of age story of both Hiccup and Toothless.**

* * *

 _Prologue: A Dragon's Soul_

A blood curdling scream could be heard coming from the Chief's home. Inside, Stoick paced downstairs waiting for the midwife and her helpers to deliver his child. They had been up there for several hours with one of the helpers coming down frequently to get fresh hot water. His wife, Valka, released another scream and soon after a softer cry could be heard.

 _I'm a father_ , Stoick thought, waiting for the midwife to come down. Soon enough, Edda came down the stairs joined by Helga and Inga. All of them with an unusual amount of blood coating their outfit. Stoick was visibly shocked at the amount of blood. He'd seen her clothes after helping give birth to others, but the amount on her then wasn't as much as what he saw now.

"Edda, is...is Valka?" Stoick asked softly.

"Valka is fine, but…" Edda trailed off, looking away from her chief.

"But what? Tell me!" Stoick shouted, grabbing the woman's shoulders.

"Go see for yourself," she said hastily, breaking free from his hands and storming out of the chief's home. She was quickly followed by Helga and Inga. The chief bounded up the stairs and burst into their future child's room.

Stoick saw Valka was resting on bed, covered with furs and their new child wrapped in a clean set of cloths. She was rocking their bundle slowly in her arms, telling the child that everything would be alright.

Valka turned her attention to Stoick and smiled. "Stoick, come say hello to our baby girl," she quietly said. The child was sleeping quietly as the large man strode over to the bedside. Something concerned Stoick and it was the size of their bundle, the tiny pile of cloth seemed too small to hold much within the layers. He knew that Valka had gone into labor early according to the midwife, but how early had it been, he wondered.

Stoick gently lowered himself onto the bed side as Valka turned slightly to show the little child. The baby breathed slowly as if it were exhausted from the ordeal much like its mother. On top of her head was a small amount of auburn hair.

At that moment, the child slowly opened her eyes and gazed lazily up at the large man. Her forest green eyes met his, but instead of a smile across his face there was a frown. She was a runt, and to Stoick, he couldn't have an heir that was a runt, let alone a female. The Hairy Hooligans would never allow such a thing.

"Valka, she's a Runt, a Hiccup. We can't have that for our first child, let alone the heir," Stoick began, "You know the council will tell us to cast her out on a boat."

"Stoick dear, she came in early, you know that…" Valka spoke softly, raising one arm and placing her hand on his shoulder. "She'll grow and be strong, I know it."

"I…" Stoick began, but a knocking at the doorway startled them both. It was Gothi, the village elder. She had come to give her word on the child's fate. Behind her was Gobber with her sand box to write out her words. She shuffled over to the bed. Stoick quickly left the bedside for the elder.

Valka swallowed hard, knowing the elder's word would trump her motherly instincts and Stoick would have to follow it. She prayed to Odin that the elder would see more to the child than just her visible shortcomings. Something told Valka that her child here was meant for more, but that may have been because this was her first child. Even though, something in this child's eyes made her want to keep her from a fate that she would never want to place upon any child: death.

"Ah she looks just like da too of ya. Let's see wat Gothi has ta say," Gobber said, placing the box on the floor. Gothi nodded to Valka, who slowly presented her child to the elder. She looked at the child and took note of how small she was. She reached forward and put her hand on the baby's head and closed her eyes, trying to commune with Odin to sense the child's future.

Gothi stood there in silence, with the three onlookers wondering what was taking so long. Gobber knew this wasn't good because Gothi would come back quickly with her words, but it was taking too long. Her future must be uncertain or difficult to even see.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Gothi opened her eyes and moved away from the mother and child. She went over to her box and started to write in the sand. Gobber looked over her shoulder and started to translate.

"Odin has shown me that the alley…" Gothi smacked Gobber's head with her stick, trying to correct him. "Sorry...baby doesn't have a edible…" She again smacked him on his head.

"Ya know yor writing coud use a 'it of cleaning up y'know." Gobber said, but Gothi threatened to hit him again. "Alright, sorry. The baby doesn't have a visible future past tonight."

Valka shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. Tears began to fill her vision, "No, this can't be. Stoick please reconsider. This is your daughter we're talking about." Valka begged. Stoick looked at Gothi, asking, "Is this true? Is it because she is a Hiccup?"

Gothi shrugged her shoulders, clearing the box to write again. "Odin nevar showed me, but it could be." Gobber read.

Gobber looked at his best friend, "I'm sorry Stoick and Val, but we'd best put da child out to sea like da others we've had recently. Let the gods see if she will live."

Valka held onto her child, trying to ignore the conversation going on inside the room. Tears fell down from her face and landed on the cheek of the little girl in her arms. Her sobbing grew louder before Gobber and Gothi left the room. She felt Stoick's large hand touch her shoulder, but her gaze remained on the new life in her arms.

"Val, you know I don't want to but if Gothi says she has no future past tonight then she doesn't. When has she been wrong?" Stoick told his wife.

"And when does the mother's intuition or feelings come in, Stoick? When?" Valka quietly said between sobbing tears. "I know she'll survive she's strong, I just know it. I was going to suggest Hedvig because I know she'll be strong, even stronger than either of us."

"Val, she's a runt and would only get the name Hiccup. Please, don't make this harder for either of us," Stoick replied.

Valka didn't want to release her baby, but her body's weakened state made it easy for Stoick to take the child. He sat beside her and held her in one of his arms as she cried. Stoick and Valka remained like this until Gobber returned a while later. He had gone to prepare the small boat with a basket in it during that time.

"Goodbye my little Hedvig. I know you'll show them that you are strong and can battle this. You will survive," Valka spoke softly to her child. She lowered her weary body against the bed and closed her eyes. Stoick remained stoic and slowly walked out of the room with the little package in his arm. Gobber followed behind his friend and chief in silence while they made their way to the docks.

Where usually the moonlight would cast its pale glow on the boardwalks only dark shadows remained, the new moon hiding all faces and obstacles as Stoick and Gobber's heavy, yet surefooted, paces rang out across the waves. Many of the villagers were waiting at the dock's for the chief as word made its way quickly through the village. Stoick stood at the dock's edge, looking down at the little boat and basket for his Hiccup. He gently placed her in the basket and pushed the boat away from the dock. The tide slowly pulled the boat away from the island with each ebb and flow the basket faded into the distance, quickly disappearing between the crests.

Unbeknownst to the villagers, a large ebony dragon with bat-like wings flew high above the village following a feeling. It kept high in the sky, circling the village on this moonless night. He had followed this feeling whilst looking for something to help his mate who was trying to lay their egg.

He gazed down using his superior night vision to watch the event unfolding. He then picked up on what he was feeling. He felt a dragon soul coming from that human they were putting out to sea. He waited and kept watching the little boat moving farther away from the island.

When he saw the humans leaving the docks, he knew that he could grab and save this dragon soul. He slowly spiraled down towards the little boat, keeping his eyes locked on the boat as it moved on the sea surface.

Once he was close enough, he reached out with his front paws and grasped the little basket, carrying it off into the night.

" _A dragon soul in a human body._ _This is very interesting. Maybe this human is like the ones from the ancient stories, when we were at peace with the humans,_ _"_ he murmured to himself whilst flying quickly back towards where he had left his mate and friends.

* * *

 **Well here is the start of a new story. I know it isn't much, but it's a start. I'm slowly writing this between other things and waiting on stuff to come back for Elemental Fury Saga and such. Don't worry, nothing is dropped with my other stories. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**


	2. New Life, New Dragon

**Well I'm absolutely floored at the response to this story just from the prologue. First thing I'll say is thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. Really I'm flattered. So here is the next chapter and I want to thank my Beta** _ **Absi B**_ **for taking the time to do these chapters. I don't have much written, but I think I need to start writing more of this for everyone hehe. Forewarning: prepare for big feels and a death in this chapter, sorry in advance.**

 **Pronunciations of names:**

Skuggi - Sku- gee  
Ragnfríðr - Ragen- free- dur  
Aage - Ah- gee  
Ásdís - Ows- des  
Guðbrandr - Goon- da- bran- dur  
Heiđrún - Hey- do- rune

* * *

 _New Life, New Dragon_

 _Hiccup and Toothless - 8 hours old_

Skuggi flew gently with the delicate cargo he held under him. He peered down at it with his magenta eyes taking in the features of this human with a dragon soul. It wasn't what he thought it would be, but then again he never really had seen a human hatchling this close before. He had always seen the larger adult ones as they either chased him and his mate, or from a distance as they flew.

He averted his gaze from the hatchling to the islands in the distance. Inside a cave on one of the islands was his mate Ragnfríðr. She had been trying to lay their egg for most of the day and she sent him out to find some plant to help her. He had found it but got distracted when he felt a new hatchling with a dragon's soul on a human island.

The rest was behind him though; he had the plant and hatchling with him. and he needed to get to his mate soon. He swooped down towards a mountainside and gently rested the basket down on the ground before landing beside it. The dirt slithered deftly between his claws; the instinctive observation that it had rained recently flashed briefly into his mind.

"I hope Ragnfríðr is feeling better. She was struggling to push the egg out when I left," Skuggi said to himself before placing the plant in the basket and taking the handle in his maw. He padded into the cave, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness within. He walked past the other family that had joined them on this journey. The other family's egg had recently hatched a cute young male Night Wing now hopped excitedly around the feet of his parents.

"Skuggi, did you bring the plant? What is…" Aage started, stopping after he sensed the feeling coming from the basket. The tiny human child moved inside the basket,throwing her blanket aside and revealing her form to the other Night Wing.

"This human hatchling has a Dragon's Soul? This can't be," he said.

Skuggi continued past his stunned friend wanting to get to his mate and help her. As he approached where he had left Ragnfríðr, he could smell blood tainting the air from the direction in which she lay. He didn't know if he was too late or if the egg had passed. He set down the basket and brought the plant out from it before running to his mate's side.

"Ragnfríðr, how are you?" he asked, placing the plant down by her snout.

Her eyes opened, revealing her faded lavender irises. He couldn't help but notice that the color had slowly faded from them since he had left her.

 _'She must have lost a lot of blood, but why isn't the smell overpowering then?'_ he thought.

"Oh Skuggi, you're back. I didn't realize you were back until I heard your voice," Ragnfríðr spoke softly. She moved her head to look at him a bit better, but her vision was already clouding as her life seeped away, her lifeblood running like the red liquid into the cracks and absorbing back into the flow of the earth.

"Hush Ragnfríðr, you're weak. I brought the plant you asked for," Skuggi answered, pushing the leafy plant towards her. He didn't know what it was for but knew it was probably to ease her pain.

Ragnfríðr smelled the plant and smiled internally. It was the Deathroot she had asked for to numb her pain, but she knew she was already too far gone for it to help her now. She had tried to push out their egg a couple of hours ago, but with it stuck in her, the shell cracked cutting her internally.

"Thank you Skuggi, but it's too late for that now," Ragnfríðr said peacefully, lowering her head back onto the stone ground. "I tried to lay our egg and I… won't be making it and neither will our hatchling."

Skuggi whined and rubbed his snout against Ragnfríðr's head gently. "You can't go Ragnfríðr. I found something else while I found the root," he said, moving to bring over the human hatchling. He brought over the basket and set it down by her. She turned to look at the basket and instantly felt the dragon soul in it.

Ragnfríðr sniffed the air and noticed the human scent coming from the basket. "A human with a dragon soul. The stories were true; they really do exist," Ragnfríðr spoke, lifting her head up more to peer into the basket. She then caught another scent coming from the little hatchling that matched her own. It was the scent of decay and death. "The child will not make the night, much like I won't, but I could save her and give her a new life."

Skuggi shook his head and nuzzled his mate gently, stating, "You could use your Dragon's Fire to heal you though."

"You know that using your Dragon Fire on yourself is always a death sentence. It always backfires, any dragon who dares is gripped by insanity or mutilated by the magic," Ragnfríðr replied, "I know you don't want to lose me my Skuggi, but I can give you something you've always wanted." Her cloudy eyes turned to the human child, looking, almost lovingly, at the bright hazel ones staring inquisitively back."I can give you a daughter to raise."

Skuggi whined and crooned as he heard his mate's words. He had always wanted a daughter, but he wanted to raise their hatchling together and not alone. "Ragnfríðr, please… you know I wanted _us_ to raise a daughter together. How could I do it without you?" He pleaded.

Ragnfríðr raised her weak body off the ground and looked at the basket in the darkness. Her vision and body were failing with increasing speed, and she knew that using her Dragon Fire would kill her, but if one life needed to live tonight it needed to be this human hatchling with a dragon's soul.

"You'll have Aage and Ásdís to help you raise our new daughter. Plus, who knows? Maybe she'll fall for their little hatchling Guðbrandr. It would be nice if they did get together to join our two families," Ragnfríðr said. Her legs struggled to hold her up, but she was determined to save a life tonight.

"I have a name for her so please give it to her," she said; her spinal fins slowly glowed a light magenta as her Dragon Fire welled up inside of her belly. "Her name will be Heiđrún. Our little secret in the dragon world." She opened her mouth and out came a purple flame that engulfed the basket. The basket never caught fire because the flame that came out was of a different nature.

The flame surrounded the little human hatchling and began to infuse itself into its body. The color of the human's skin began to darken and harden as scales began to grow from it. The small head began to elongate and flatten slightly into a spade shape. The hair that once was on top of her head melted into her growing scales. The ebony scales on top of her head had hints of the auburn that was once her hair in it. Her forest green eyes grew larger as the changes to her body continued.

Two little nubs began to protrude from her back, and slowly new bone and a leathery membrane started to form her new wings. They stretched as they grew until the little wings were big enough for her age. Finally, her tail grew out of her back and slowly curled around her new Night Wing form. Her size grew slightly and burst the basket apart, letting her claws touch the cool, stone surface for the first time.

Skuggi watched with watery eyes as Ragnfríðr finished the use of her Dragon Fire. The new Night Wing yawned and curled up on herself as the flames died down. Ragnfríðr panted before she collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the use of her Dragon Fire. Her eyes shut tightly as her body weakened considerably from using her Dragon Fire in her already exhausted state.

Skuggi came up and nuzzled his daughter, moving her closer to her dying mother. "She's beautiful, Ragnfríðr. Please take a look at her with your eyes," he softly said.

Ragnfríðr could barely open her eyes to look upon their hatchling she made. The entire process had made the human hatchling the spitting image of Ragnfríðr when she was a hatching except for the auburn that was on top of her head.

"Heiđrún is so beautiful. She looks very much like me when I was younger. Take care of her for me Skuggi; she is precious and she will change the entire world," Ragnfríðr quietly said above a whisper. Her energy continued to drain but she had enough for one last action. She moved her front left paw over and gently put it on Heiđrún's head.

"Heiđrún...oh Heiđrún, change the world of dragons for the better. By Nottú's sake, make it so we live in peace with the entire world, just like the stories say," she said to her newly made child. The color in her eyes continued to fade but as the last of her vision began to drift away, she saw her Heiđrún lick her paw and nuzzle into it. A small tear fell from Ragnfríðr's eye as her life finally passed.

Skuggi released a roar that spoke a thousand words in a single low and painful tone. It spoke of the loss of his mate and the birth of the new life. It may have been the end for Ragnfríðr, but it was only the start of Heiđrún's new life as a dragon. Soon the other Night Wing family added their own voice to the sad song, speaking of their friend Ragnfríðr.

Skuggi grabbed hold of Heiđrún by the scruff of her neck and carried her out to meet the other family. Aage and Ásdís held their heads down as Skuggi came out, but then raised them when he didn't move past them. Skuggi put his daughter down on the ground by his front paws before he sat down, curling his tail around his little girl.

"Aage. Ásdís. I'd like you to meet Heiđrún, my daughter that Ragnfríðr gave me from the human hatchling. She is now in her proper body and I'd like to ask for assistance in raising her," he stated humbly while looking at his daughter. She seemed to sense his gaze, for she turned her bright green eyes to him and curled her mouth into something resembling a smile.

Ásdís came forward with her new hatchling held in her jaw as well. She placed Guðbrandr next to Heiđrún and licked both of the hatchlings heads. They both began to purr softly and nuzzled into Skuggi's tail. "I'm sorry for the loss of your mate Skuggi. We'll honor Ragnfríðr's wish to help you raise your daughter."

Aage came next to his friend and put a wing around him. "She gave her Fire to create a new life for you to live for. Honor Ragnfríðr by raising your daughter. We will help along the way and we shall see to it that your hatchling lives like a true Night Wing, even if she still smells partly like a human."

Skuggi nodded and looked at the two hatchlings curled upon each other. Two new lives had come into this world. One, naturally by his friends; the other, saved by his mate to give it a new life. He vowed this day to Nottú that he would protect both his hatchling and his friend's hatchling with his life. No dragon would mess with his daughter, even if she smelt of human, because to him, Heiđrún would always be a dragon.

* * *

Heiđrún = Hiccup's dragon name and it means Bright/clear secret  
Guðbrandr = Toothless' dragon name and it means God's Sword  
Skuggi means Shadow in Icelandic  
Ragnfríðr means Advice/Counsel Beautiful in Old Norse  
Ásdís means God Goddess in Old Norse  
Aage means Ancestor/Father in Norwegian


	3. Hacthlings will be Hatchlings

**Well I have to say, people's enthusiasm with the story. I love it and I hope all of you will start enjoying the feels and fluff that I'll be putting out now with the growing Hiccup and Toothless. Enjoy the cute hatchlings :)**

* * *

 _Hatchlings will be Hatchlings_

 _Hiccup and Toothless - 2 weeks old_

Skuggi was flying back to the island. It was his turn to take the both hatchlings out for a little flight to calm them down. Both his Heiđrún and his friend's Guðbrandr were on his back standing and watching the scenery go by them.

Vast forests of emeralds adorned the gentle slopes of the island they had made home; glittering lakes sparkled in the sunlight, gems of a different color but no less dazzling. The tops of the mountains gave way to harsh gray crags, a rugged contrast to the oasis below. The cave they had chosen lay at the border between these two worlds, cut into the rock with a view over the vast expanse of their territory, not too far from the sea to allow for easy fishing trips. Ragnfríðr had chosen the perfect wilderness for them, as Skuggi had known she would.

The flight was something that Skuggi and Aage did every other day. They would take their little hatchlings out in the air to get them used to the idea of flying. Their wings may not have been strong enough to glide, but giving them the chance to feel the air rush by them always calmed any Night Wing's mind.

Skuggi slowly began to descend towards the cave where they would remain for the next few months until their hatchlings could fly competently by themselves. Heiđrún happily chirped and bounced slightly on his back.

"Now Heiđrún, you know Papa doesn't like that when you do that. Neither does Aage. Just be still so you don't fall," he told her, turning his head so she could see his eye. Heiđrún sulked back onto her haunches and got playfully licked by Guðbrandr.

' _Hatchlings, they are so full of energy,'_ Skuggi thought just as he landed on the ledge. The two hatchlings bounded off of him and started tackling one another outside the cave entrance. The sight brought a happy thought to his mind. _'You would have loved her Ragnfríðr, she is so precious.'_

Aage came into view and looked at his little Guðbrandr. "Guðbrandr, stop roughhousing with Heiđrún," Aage said.

"Now Aage, they are just playing. They don't even have their first set of teeth in yet. They'll be fine," Skuggi tried reasoning with his friend.

His friend's silvery eyes looked at him and he huffed resentfully in reply. Aage moved back inside and was shortly followed by his hatchling. Skuggi shook his head and came over to Heiđrún, picking her up by the scruff of her neck. She whined and growled; it was very apparent that she didn't like being carried. But for Skuggi, he loved doing it.

He missed his mate the most at times like these as she was missing all these precious moments, but he knew that her life was in this hatchling. He vowed to keep Heiđrún safe as best as he could as a father and in honor of Ragnfríðr.

Skuggi trotted slowly into the cave, moving to the farthest area in the back where Ásdís rested. Since his hatchling didn't have a mother to feed her fish, Ásdís took up those duties. It was something that female Night Wings did to help boost the hatchlings immune systems and because they didn't have their teeth yet.

He wondered if his friend Aage didn't like this arrangement because it meant that his hatchling would see Ásdís as her mother when she really wasn't. The bond between mother and hatchling was stronger than that between father and hatchling.

Skuggi just watched and said he could take over after a couple of days, but Ásdís insisted that she continued feeding them. Aage tried to tell her that Skuggi could take over, but she said that she was doing it for Ragnfríðr, her best friend.

Ásdís regurgitated some fish pieces for the two hatchlings and the two of them gobbled up the gooey mess eagerly. Once mealtime was over, Skuggi picked up his hatchling and took him to his area because he knew Aage would want time with his little one.

Skuggi laid down in his area of the cavern and set Heiđrún down in his front paws. He then started to lick her to give her a bath. She whined and cooed batting at his tongue every time he licked over her. This was his bonding time with her, letting her know that she was his family, but also putting his scent on her to cover up the human scent that she still emitted.

Heiđrún then clamped her gummy jaws onto Skuggi's tongue and was swinging from it. He felt the weight of his little hatchling on his tongue. She continued to swing from his tongue playfully until she slipped off it and fell on her back.

Heiđrún whimpered and whined from hitting her back. Her tiny wings flapped about as she tried to right herself on her own, but her efforts only resulted in a wobbly spin and another moment Skuggi wished he could have shared with Ragnfríðr. After a few moments of looking wistfully at her, he picked her up and righted her, nuzzling into her gently and purring against her. "Hush little one, don't you whimper. Papa's here to take care of you," he told her softly. Her whimpers soon died down and she began to close her eyes. He looked at her and nuzzled her little head as she yawned and curled up on herself.

Soon she was comfortably napping in his legs. His attention shifted to where he and come in, and saw Aage standing there. For the first time since Heiđrún had begun her new life, Aage finally thought that she wasn't attaching to his mate. No, instead, she was very attached to her father even if he was not her real father.

Aage turned away and, upon seeing his mate curled up with his little hatchling, happiness filled him. ' _Maybe I'm too worried because of how most Night Wings hatchlings bond heavily with their mother. Heiđrún seems different; she's bonding very well with my friend and not my mate. I guess I was too worried about these last couple of weeks.'_

Aage left the cave and decided that he'd bring some fresh fish for all of them when they woke up from their nap. He spread his wings and took to the skies, flying towards the ocean.

 _One week later_

Aage and Skuggi were sitting outside their cave, watching the two hatchlings bounding around and playing what could be considered tag. Dirt flew into the cool air when Guðbrandr playfully tackled Heiđrún. She squeaked out in surprise and latched her gummy mouth onto an earplate, tugging it while growling softly.

The two fathers smiled at their children, happy that they were getting along very well. "I've noticed that you give Heiđrún a bath almost daily? Does she get that dirty constantly?" Aage asked. Skuggi tilted his head and looked at his friend with one eye, shifting attention halfway back to the hatchlings. "No she doesn't. I do it as a type of bonding, but also to try and cover up her human scent. It's still strong now and I hope that over time it will fade," Skuggi answered.

Aage hadn't taken that into account because he hadn't smelt the scent since the first day. "Well that explains why I haven't smelt that scent. You will have to stop giving them to her so frequently," he said.

Skuggi released a soft breath and nodded. "I know, but right now I want her to feel special. Ragnfríðr said she looked like her when she was little, or thought she did. I first used the baths as an excuse to hide the human scent, but now she laughs and plays with me during them and I can't help but wish with every moment that my mate could have seen it."

"She shines down on you from the stars every night. She watches and knows you are being a good father, better than what the humans would have ever given her," Aage said. The two hatchlings had stopped playing with each other and started to chase a small dragonfly around. They were jumping into the air trying to catch it in their paws or mouth. The constant failures caused them to fall down and roll around in the dirt. Then both of them jumped at the same time and hit each other on the head in midair before falling to the ground.

Their fathers chortled and watched as the two hatchlings then started to preen each other by licking their heads. "When my son is older, I'm going to tell him about your daughter. He needs to know the truth," Aage said somberly.

"I know, and I will have to tell her the truth too, but I feel that since she's only known herself as a Night Wing, it isn't right to make her realize that she was something else," Skuggi answered.

Aage huffed and narrowed his eyes, looking at his friend. "So what if our hatchlings go to be mates? What happens if their children-" Aage had started, but quickly stopped when Skuggi sneered at him.

"She is a dragon through and through now. The only trace of human on her is the scent, nothing more. You may tell your son the truth, but you must promise him never to tell her until I tell her first, if ever. I vowed to Nóttu that I would protect my daughter and prevent anyone from teasing her for something she had no choice of once being; she is my daughter now and a proper Night Wing. I also vowed to protect your son, as well so even if he hurts her, I will not harm him unless he takes her life," Skuggi growled.

"My son would never harm her. Look at the way they play now; I have no doubts that they will be mates. I'm just worried what kind of hatchlings they will have," Aage said.

"The will have Night Wings, pure Night Wings. There will be no human in them because she is a Night Wing with only a human scent," Skuggi answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it's time for their nap." Skuggi then went over and picked up his little one by the scruff of her neck, taking her inside.

Aage continued to worry about what would happen. Never had a human been turned into a dragon before, but then again if the stories were to be believed, humans with dragon's souls had been common in the past. They lived with dragons and would share a soul with a dragon for life, but the dragon souls would not spark until the human had met their bonded dragon. A human child born with a dragon soul sparked was unheard of and then to change the child into a dragon was even more drastic. He pushed his worries to the side, picking up his own hatchling and carrying him off into the cave.


	4. First Words

**Going to answer three major things I get asked about this story. One, Hiccup only knows herself as a dragon, even as a baby many don't remember the first even few hours after they were born so to Hiccup, or Heiđrún, doesn't know that she was ever human. Second as I said in the last chapter, her dragon father wants to tell her but to him, he sees no reason to tell her because she didn't know that she was human. Only four dragons know and one of them is dead, I don't count Toothless because he only knows a dragon Hiccup at this point. Lastly, Berk will come back into play way later into this story and you'd be surprised how they come back and how Hiccup and Toothless deal with it.**

* * *

 _First Words_

 _Hiccup and Toothless - 2 Months and 2 Weeks Old_

"Come on little Guðbrandr, you can say it," Ásdís said softly. Little Guðbrandr continued to try and say his first word. "MMm… Mmmm…" he said. Aage strode into the cave, listening to his little hatchling trying to speak.

"Come on little one. Try to say Daddy. Dad...dy," Aage exaggerated to help Guðbrandr hear the word better.

Ásdís looked at her mate, asking "Really? Are you trying to compete with me to see what word he'll say first?"

"What? He's my little boy."

"And he's my little boy too. Anyways, I've had more bonding with him than you Aage, so I think he's going to say," Ásdís said, then looked at her little boy, "Mom...ma. Come on, Mom...ma."

"Mmm...Mooo…" Guðbrandr tried again to say. His attention shifted over to Aage and he listened again to him say his word. It seemed a bit easier to him so he tried.

"Daaad…"

"That's my boy, just add the end to it. Dad...dy, you can do it," Aage encouraged.

"Daaaaddy," Guðbrandr finally said.

"Yes that's it. You said it. Say it again," Aage happily announced. He shook his head and body with joy.

"Daddy…Daddy...Daddy…" Guðbrandr kept repeating loudly, bouncing around in front of them. Aage and Ásdís were bubbling with joy at their little hatchling speaking his first word. Ásdís wished it was 'Momma' because she had bonded more than her mate, but hearing him say 'Daddy' melted her heart.

"Yes, I am my boy. I'm your daddy," Aage said, nuzzling into his little one's head. Guðbrandr laughed and chirped, joining in the nuzzling against his father's snout.

In a deeper part of the cavern, Skuggi was with his little girl. He had not been trying as hard to get his Heiđrún to speak unlike his friends with their boy. He knew most hatchlings didn't speak until they were closer to three months old, so he thought he shouldn't bother trying now.

Heiđrún tilted her head at the commotion going on in the other part of the cave and then looked up at her father. Her gaze told Skuggi exactly what she was asking: 'What is going on?'

"Well you see little one, your friend's family was trying hard to get him to speak his first words. They've been trying for the last few days now and he's finally said his first word. He said 'Daddy' and both of his parents are happy for what he's done," he explained, wondering if she understood what was happening.

She turned her attention back to the sounds in the distance before she walked a bit away from her father. She listened, but the word her friend kept saying was different than what she heard her Papa call himself.

Heiđrún started to think about how to say it and Skuggi watched his little girl sitting there. "Heiđrún, is there anything Papa can do? Do you need food or a flight?" He asked her. She nodded and spread out her wings several times. Skuggi chuckled and nodded, telling her, "All right, let's go for a flight."

Heiđrún bounced around her father as they made their way through the cave. Aage and Ásdís saw them moving towards the entrance. "Going out for a flight? Your little girl seems to love the air a lot, considering she wasn't always-" Aage began, but was quickly interrupted by his mate butting her head into him.

"What have I told you? We don't talk about that in front of the children," Ásdís angrily told her mate.

"It's okay Ásdís. I'll tell her one day, but for now let's hold off," Skuggi said, then turned to his little girl still hopping around him. "All right, all right, I get it. You want to go flying. I'll talk to my friends later."

Guðbrandr watched his friend go off with her daddy. "Daddy," he said again. Aage looked down and nodded. "Yes that is your friend's daddy. She'll be back and then you two can play outside."

Skuggi exited the cave, lowering his body and a wing down for his little girl to climb on his back. Heiđrún gently climbed up his wing and sat in the middle of his back. He nodded, before gently spreading his wings and leaping lightly off the cliff, starting in a glide before he stroked his wings a couple times to gain some height.

Heiđrún opened her mouth and let her tongue hang out as her father flew her around the island silently. She enjoyed the thought of flight so much and she felt so free while up here with her Papa.

 _There is that word again,_ she thought, trying to figure out how to say it.

"Ppppp…" Heiđrún started.

Skuggi heard and turned back towards the cave. She had always started making that sound whenever she needed to go potty so he needed to hurry back.

"Ppppaa…" she added.

Skuggi couldn't believe it: he had never pushed his girl, but she was figuring it out on her own. He wanted to hear her say it while she was on the ground and not with the rush of the wind by his head and ears. He landed gently on the cliff again, starting to lower his body to let her off of him.

"Papa...papa up…" Heiđrún spoke softly.

Skuggi was thrilled. Not only had she said her first word, but a small sentence. "Papa up…" she repeated. Skuggi wanted to roar out so loudly in joy, but he had to please his daughter first.

"All right little one. I'll go up," he answered.

Again, Skuggi returned to flight with his daughter enjoying the wind rushing past her. She laughed, giggled and moved around during the entire time he flew. Skuggi couldn't help but feel both happy and sad at this moment in time.

Here he was having the time of his life, raising his daughter, spending time with her and being there for every important moment so far in her life. But there was one person missing that he truly wished that could see these moments. He missed his mate, Ragnfríðr, the most right now. He was happy to have a daughter to raise, but he'd be even happier to have both of these important women in his life.

He had spent over twenty years with his mate, running from humans and other dragons, meeting their friends and going on this journey to get away from the troubles where they lived. Now instead of six, only five remained, but he knew he had a job to do and Ragnfríðr wouldn't want him to fail it. He had to raise his daughter and hope that everything would turn out perfectly in the end.

Heiđrún released a soft roar of enjoyment, snapping Skuggi back into reality and not the dark thoughts of his lost mate. He circled back and landed on the same cliff as before. This time when he lowered himself, Heiđrún got off his back and nuzzled into his leg once on the rocky ground.

"Papa..." she said softly, looking up at him after speaking. A tear streaked down from each of his eyes at the happiness and joy he had witnessed with his little one. He lowered his head and licked the top of her head, saying "Little one."

The two then strode back into the cave, where Guðbrandr was running around Aage and Ásdís shouting at the top of his little lungs, "Daddy. Mommy." The pain that Skuggi had pushed away returned, but it seemed his little one knew just what to do. "Papa...up," she said softly. He looked down into her forest green eyes and nuzzled her cheek. He took hold of her scruff and carried her over towards the other family.

"You'll spoil her if you-" Aage began, but halted when he heard Heiđrún speak. "Papa up. Papa up," she gleefully repeated like her friend Guðbrandr was doing too. "Oh I see, she's asking for it," Aage commented.

Skuggi nodded, throwing her into the air and catching her on top of his head. She squealed happily when she landed on her father's head. Sitting up after a moment, she growled playfully at Aage and Ásdís.

Gubðrandr tried his hardest to see where his friend had gone and started jumping to try and find her. Ásdís saw this and picked him up by his neck, placing him on Aage's head so he could see his friend. The two hatchlings chirped and growled at each other while on their fathers' heads. Ásdís laughed at the sight and both fathers looked at her. "Well, they wanted to see each other so I had to put him somewhere," she said.

"More like our son is infatuated with her. I wonder if he would have been her bonded dragon if she wasn't born with her Dragon Soul sparked," Aage said.

"We'll never know, but she is a dragon now, not a human," Skuggi answered. "And this is her life now."


	5. Eruption

**Guest review answers:**

 **MMM - You'll have to wait and see if her father tells her, but again as I've said before, he doesn't feel a need to tell her. She'll always be a dragon to him. Toothless will learn about it from his father really soon.**

 **morte-tan - You'll have to wait and see, I'm still playing around with some ideas in my head, but I think I have it settled on where this will go with Berk and the Red Death.**

* * *

 _Eruption_

 _Hiccup and Toothless - 7 months old_

Both hatchlings had grown up into healthy younglings. Since their births, they'd over doubled and, in Guðbrandr's case, nearly tripled in size. Guðbrandr was now nearly six feet in length from snout to tail tip while Heiđrún was just shy of five feet in length.

At this time, both younglings were curled up, whimpering in pain. Both of them hand their front legs over their snouts.

"The younglings are in such pain, Aage. I wish Skuggi would return with the Deathroot quickly," Ásdís said.

"We know that he can find it. He found it for his mate, but he got distracted by something of great importance. He's only been gone a couple hours," Aage answered. He gazed at his youngling who was struggling just like Heiđrún.

He smirked, thinking back to when he had first felt their pain. The first set of teeth coming in was a wonderful time for any youngling. It meant they could eat fresh fish without the aid of Ásdís digesting it for them ahead of time.

"It...hurts…," Heiđrún mumbled. She then decided to keep her jaws shut since speaking made the pain worse. The top of her jaw hurt the most. It felt like the spiky thorns that brushed against her hide when she stumbled through a briar patch. Except what she felt in her mouth was worse than that. This pain was trying to pierce her soft, sensitive mouth.

"Momma...please… it hurts so much," Guðbrandr softly spoke. He had kept quiet mostly, but when his friend expressed her pain, he felt the need to speak it too in order to comfort her.

 _My son really does care for Heiđrún. I will have to tell him her secret in the future so it isn't a shock to him,_ Aage thought, smiling as he did so.

A familiar roar echoed around the cave and soon the owner of that roar came bounding in. "Sorry it took so long. Most of the Deathroot I found was well... dead. Quite ironic if you think about it, but I found fresh roots. These should do," Skuggi said, panting for breath, but laying a large root on the floor of the cave. "We'll have to chew the root and spit it out for them to swallow it. We'll have numb mouths too, but for our younglings, I'll gladly have a numb mouth."

Skuggi then held down part of the root with his front left paw and extended his teeth. He bent down with his head and ripped off a part of the root and started to chew it. He didn't need to swallow it to start the digestion, he just needed to get the root softened and shredded.

"Yes, but they can't have too much. What's in your mouth is enough for both of them," Ásdís explained, taking the remaining root under her paw. "It's a strong enough of a painkiller for us, but it's very strong for younglings. Too much could kill them."

Skuggi didn't know; he knew he had it when he was a youngling, but the revelation that too much could kill made him glad his friends were here. If he had given his daughter what he had in his mouth... the thought stopped there and he spat out about half of the root between the two younglings while he swallowed the other half.

Ásdís reached in and split the softened root to each of them before speaking. "Here you go you two. Swallow this and the pain will go away enough to be bearable. If you still have pain later, just tell us and I'll give you more."

Each youngling took the small blob of root in their painful mouths and gently swallowed. They both coughed and hacked just after swallowing.

"Yuck, this tastes like… I don't know, like burnt fish," Heiđrún said.

"Yeah it does, why did you give this to us momma?" Guðbrandr asked.

Ásdís looked at them and smirked. "Well, I see you two can speak a bit easier now. It's already helping to ease the pain. Just let any of us know if either of you are in pain again and I'll give you some more."

She then pat each of the younglings with her paw and padded out of there, leaving the two fathers with the little ones. She took the remaining root in her jaws and carried it out of the cave.

Aage and Skuggi looked at each other and went over to their little ones. They each curled around their respective youngling and started to give them a bath. Both little ones purred and started to feel better slightly, but it would be a trying time for both of them until their teeth fully came in.

"When do you want to start teaching our little ones to fly?" Aage asked.

"I think we should start with gliding. It's how I was first taught. They can get use to the positions of the tail fins, rear tail fins and wings to allow them to do certain things and then go from there," Skuggi answered.

"You're soft if you do that. I'm all for going straight to flying; it's how I was taught," Aage said.

"Yeah, and that leads to hurt hatchlings," Skuggi retorted.

The two hatchlings each sensed their father's displeasure in this conversation and both bit down on their respective father's leg. This caused them to look down at their hatchlings and then each other, "Guess we'll cross that road when we get there," Skuggi said.

"Guðbrandr will be taught my way," Aage said. He closed his eyes and shook his head proudly like he knew what he was doing. Then a small plasma shot singed his nose and he turned to see his mate standing there at the entrance.

"We will take it the safe way dear. Last thing I want is our little man getting scared of flying," Ásdís ordered.

"Yes, my mate," Aage said, defeated.

Skuggi's corner of his maw twitched upward delighting at the vision of Aage being put in his place. He recalled times from his youth watching lonely hatchlings sit morose and fearful on a cliff edge, not wanting to fly for many moons because of a traumatic experience. He winced and looked down to see his daughter teething on his leg again.

 _This will be a long couple of months until they all come in,_ Skuggi thought.

 _That night_

Heiđrún could not sleep well and woke herself up. She looked around the dark cavern seeing where her friend's family was sleeping. She carefully got out from under her Papa's wing and softly padded over to the other family. Guðbrandr was stirring in his sleep, kicking his front legs out slightly as he dreamt. Heiđrún smiled at him and tapped one of his paws. His deep green eyes met hers and he slowly came out from under his mother's wing.

The two hatchlings slowly walked out from the deepest part of the cave until they sat at the entrance to the cave. "You know they'll find out we've done this, right, Runie?" Guðbrandr told his friend. Heiđrún chirped and rubbed her wing against his back. "So what Gunny? We only come out to watch the stars. They are beautiful," she said to him, turning her head to the speckled night sky.

"I can't wait to soar up there Gunny. What about you?" Heiđrún asked, turning her attention to the slightly larger hatchling beside her.

"I can't wait either. I want to be the fastest Night Wing to ever live," Guðbrandr announced happily.

"You won't leave me behind, will you?"

"Why would I leave you behind Runie? You're going to be right up there beside me as we fly."

Heiđrún thought happily about that. Her little Gunny flying wing tip to wing tip with her, soaring through the black abyss above them. She left out a soft purr, gaining Guðbrandr's attention. He pushed her slightly with his wing, moving her sideways.

"Dreaming again, Runie?"

"Maybe, but I'll never tell. Let's head back in before our parents find-" Heiđrún began, stopping suddenly when she noticed her father standing at the cave mouth as she turned.

"Come on you two, let's head back to bed," Skuggi said softly.

"Are we in trouble?" Guðbrandr asked.

"Oh no, you're not. And I won't tell your parents... Gunny," Skuggi said before snickering and trotting back into the cave.

Guðbrandr huffed, slightly annoyed that someone other than Heiđrún used the nickname she gave him. The two hatchlings came back inside tucking themselves under the wings of their families and drifting peacefully back to sleep.


	6. Wind Beneath Their Wings

_Wind beneath their wings_

 _Hiccup and Toothless - 10 months old_

Skuggi and Aage focused on a small ledge above them with their tails draped into a large pond behind them. The rocky surface of the wall was partly covered with vines that came down from the ledge on which they focused. "So who do you think will try first?" Skuggi asked.

"Who knows? Both our younglings are getting brave. I mean how many times did we catch them jumping from small juts near our cave," Aage answered.

Skuggi nodded and kept focused on the ledge. Eventually, a black form jumped from the ledge with wings spread wide. The tail flat behind it with the small tail fins unfurled out as it slowly descended down towards the pond. "I'm doing it!" screamed Heiđrún, nearing the pond. Once she turned her body to begin a slow left bank over the pond, she started flipping horizontally over herself. She roared in terror as she plummeted towards the water.

Skuggi quickly leapt up into the air, gently catching his daughter's tail in his maw and opening his wings. He flapped his wings a few times and landed softly on the grassy ground from where he had launched. He lowered his daughter down onto the ground, where she panted heavily from the fear of tumbling out of the air.

"Heiđrún, you're okay," Skuggi said, nuzzling into her head.

"I know… but that was still scary," she answered back. "What did I do wrong?" she asked, looking up at her Papa.

"Well, let's wait for your friend to try and see if we can show you what you both did wrong," he replied, looking up at the ledge to see Guðbrandr staring down at them, but focused intently on his friend. Skuggi smiled internally that he cared for her.

"I'm fine Gun… Guðbrandr. My papa caught me," Heiđrún yelled up to him. He nodded and backed away from the edge, out of anyone's sight.

Father and daughter moved back to where Aage waited with great anticipation for his son. It didn't take long for Guðbrandr to jump from ledge and start his own gliding. He was a bit more shaky in the air, twitching around with his wings, back fins and tail fins to keep him level. He continued on his glide, keeping quiet to remain focused. They saw a hint of pink hanging out from his maw as he continued to focus heavily on his flight.

Guðbrandr took a deep breath of air and started his left bank. He raised his right tailfin and lowered the left one and started his banking left turn. He was excited that he was doing it and was happy until his concentration was broken by him descending too quickly. He roared in fear but quickly grabbed hold of a tail that swung his way. His tiny claws and jaws gripped hard onto the tail as he was slowly lowered towards the ground. His eyes moved to see his father on the other end of the tail. He released the tail and landed softly on the ground.

"By the stars, I almost had it," Guðbrandr grumbled.

"You both made similar mistakes, so we'll explain and show you the proper way to bank again," Aage announced.

"Yes, both of you failed in positioning your tail and backfins. Heiđrún, you forgot to move your tail fins appropriately, but your back fins and wings were fine," Skuggi said.

"Yes Papa," Heiđrún acknowledged.

"And for you my boy, you didn't adjust your back fins properly to let the air flow correctly while also dipping your left tail fin too low," Aage told his son.

"Yes Daddy," Guðbrandr said somberly.

Aage came over and nudged his son with a paw. "Hey don't be down, all younglings fail a couple times," he said.

"I know Daddy, but I wanted to make you proud and do it right the first time," Guðbrandr said.

"Come on Guðbrandr, let's try again," Heiđrún shouted, starting her climb up the series of ramps to get back to the ledge. He roared happily and started to chase after his friend.

Skuggi came up beside Aage and the two proud fathers watching their younglings starting up the ramps. Aage glanced and turned his head slightly to look at his friend. "I'm going to tell my son on his second hatch day celebration about your daughter. I'll be gentle about telling him," he said, watching the ledge for the two younglings.

"If you're telling him, promise him to never tell my daughter unless I've said something to her. I'll tell your son if I've told my daughter so he can be free to talk about it with her," Skuggi replied.

Meanwhile both younglings were having their own conversation out of earshot of their parents. "So Gunny do you want to surprise them?" Heiđrún asked.

"You know it Runie. Let's show them what we've been doing in secret," Guðbrandr said.

Both younglings stood side by side at the cliff edge. Both turned their gaze downward to their waiting fathers. They shifted their gaze slightly to each other, nodding before both leapt into the air. They glided wing tip to wing tip through the air easily, displaying no hints of problems in their glide. Their fathers watched in amazement with Aage a little slack jawed at the sight. They started to bank together around the pond, keeping in formation while they glided downward.

Both parents roared in excitement and joy, but soon their roars were silenced when they saw their younglings start to flap their wings and begin flying around above the alcove. Both little younglings laughed and cooed happily while they started to fly around above their fathers.

"Skuggi, we aren't dreaming right?" Aage asked.

"No we're not my friend. Our children are flying on their second attempt," Skuggi answered.

"How is this possible?"

"No doubt they have been practicing in secret."

"But when? I know they still sleep long into the day, but that…" Aage then stopped speaking, realizing that he was answering his own question.

"Yep, our little younglings must have been practicing at night when we were sleeping. I think it's time to start planning our departure from this island then. It's time to return to the night," Skuggi said before spreading his wings and flapping them to send a gust of wind at the children.

The gust of wind took both by surprise, but they adjusted to the sudden gust of wind and kept steady in the air above them. Heiđrún stared at her father angrily, but knew that her father was just testing how well they could fly. "Gunny, what do you say about buzzing our respective father's head?" she questioned.

"Runie, it would be a pleasure to do so. Dragonesses first and I insist," Guðbrandr answered.

She nodded and shifted her flight into a short hover before diving down towards her father. Her friend soon did the same towards his father. Both fathers were shocked that they had seemingly learned advanced maneuvers so quickly, but their shock was short lived as they had to duck their heads down from their children nearly hitting their heads. They turned their heads to see their kids hovering a few meters away from them and then descending slowly to the ground.

"Alright Guðbrandr, explain why you suddenly got so good," Aage asked his son.

Guðbrandr rolled his shoulders and looked at his father. "Heiđrún and I practiced a lot at night while you slept right outside the cave. She helped instruct me and once I was good, I watched her attempts and corrected her as well," he answered, his voice shaking slightly knowing that his father could be strict.

"I suggested it, Aage," Heiđrún added. "I thought we could make you both proud if we could fly sooner than you expected."

Aage snapped his head towards the other youngling, gazing into her forest green orbs. She kept her gaze on his, never breaking the connection. He saw something within those eyes and it was determination to be seen as an equal. Then he saw it, the human life she would have had. It screamed out from within her eyes and he had to avert his gaze to break seeing it.

"So those first failures were fakes? You knew how to correct your mistakes?" Aage asked the two. Guðbrandr nodded, sinking back from his father. Heiđrún didn't hide her voice, telling him. "Yes, they were fakes. We wanted to see how you'd react and if what I had learned was correct when I taught Guðbrandr and then he taught me. So if there is anyone to blame, it is me. I made him promise not to say anything and to act the failure out."

Aage's maw twitched hearing the explanation about the failures and that she put his son in danger. He opened his maw to speak, but Skuggi thrust a wing in front of him. "Heiđrún, show us where you two practiced." Skuggi said.

"Absolutely, papa," Heiđrún answered.

She lifted off the ground and slowly took to the sky, quickly followed by the others. Guðbrandr caught up to Heiđrún, quietly saying, "You didn't have to do that for me. You know it was a mutual decision we made."

"Yes, but there is a difference between getting scolded and what your papa was showing towards you. So I don't mind taking some of the blame for it Gunny."

"Runie… Thank you," Guðbrandr said.

The four flew back towards the cave they called home, landing in front of it. Heiđrún waited for a moment and then started to circle around the ledge to the right of the cave. There was a small area that had some moss growing on a long section of ledge. Above was a small overhang that could be easily climbed up in order to reach it. It was only a few feet from the overhang to the ground so any fall would not hurt too much due to the moss covered ground.

"This is where we practiced. We started just on the ground, practicing wing movements," Heiđrún explained. "I paid attention on every flight we were taken on. I watched all the fin movements and correlated to what you all were doing while flying."

Skuggi listened, amazed at his daughter's perception and analysis of flight. "How long have you been doing this, little one?" he asked.

"Umm… just before I spoke my first word," she answered.

"Impossible! There is no way you could have figured all this out on your own!" Aage shouted.

"Well, think about this. My papa never taught me any words or tried to force me to say something. I learned it on my own. You kept saying 'daddy' and 'mommy' to your son to get him to say that as his first word. I figured out 'papa' from listening to my papa talking to me instead," she growled back to her friend's father.

"Listen, you…"

"Aage, stop now!" Skuggi roared. "It may not seem that way, but my daughter caught on quickly. I think even quicker than any Night Wing before us. And you will not harm her or you'll have me to deal with."

"Will both of you stop please," Guðbrandr pleaded. "Heiđrún helped me learn quickly and she made sure I never got hurt. She even dragged more moss here to cushion the fall if I fell. But you know what, I did fail a couple times and she jumped up to catch me!"

Aage growled and slammed his tail into the cliffside. "Guðbrandr, come let's go out for a quick flight," he said, turning his back and jumping into the sky.

"Runie…" Guðbrandr said quietly.

"Go Gunny. I'll see you later, I promise," Heiđrún said. Guðbrandr nodded and followed after his father quickly. She watched him fly away, dropping her head in disappoint thinking she did something wrong.

"Maw up little one. You did amazing today," Skuggi said.

"But why does it feel like I didn't?" she protested, stamping a small paw into the rock and twitching her wings angrily.

"Don't worry about Aage. I'll handle him."

Skuggi nudged his daughter playfully, licking her head. "Ugh papa, you know I'm not a hatchling anymore right?" she questioned.

"Maybe not, but you'll always be my little one," he answered back.

Meanwhile, Aage and Guðbrandr were taking a flight around the lush island below them. Aage soon banked and headed out over ocean, in particular towards a sea stack near the shoreline. He softly landed on the peak of the stack and waited for his son to land.

"Guðbrandr, we need to talk about your friend Heiđrún," Aage started.

"Why? She's a great friend," Guðbrandr said.

"You don't know the whole truth about her."

"Truth? What are you talking about?"

"Simple, your friend may look, act and smell like a Night Wing, but that was not her original form."

Guðbrandr growled at his father for insisting that she was not always a Night Wing. "How dare you, father. That is the most vile thing…" he began saying until his father stared into his eyes.

The stare was deep and Guðbrandr felt something pressing into his mind. "Truesight, an ability that we Night Wings have to show others the past we've experienced. Normally it must be done willingly between Night Wings, but it can be forced," Aage told his son.

Guðbrandr cringed and shut his eyes tightly, turning and flying away from his father. A single image had made it into his mind from his father and that was of a basket; a basket with a human child in it that had auburn hair. He had to go and ask his mother about this; he couldn't handle it from his father right now.


	7. Mother's words and love

**_I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story and now we have the small conclusion of what happened last chapter. I may slow down writing this because I'm about to go on vacation soon to see my grandparents next month, but I'm also being a supportive friend to a fellow Author on here. His name is "Moonchaser the Night Fury" and he's going through some tough times with his health. I ask that you give him your prayer, good vibes, light a candle or whatever you do to help him through this time. If you want to know what he's going through, go read his story and check out the last Author's Note he posted. Now onto the chapter._**

* * *

 _Mother's words and love_

 _Minutes after Guðbrandr left his father_

Guðbrandr's wings pounded the air, beating it down into submission as he imagined what he would do to his father, given the chance. The stunning vista below was lost in his reddening gaze, colored as much by anger as by the auburn hair that burned deep within his subconscious. Guðbrandr spiraled down towards the cave they shared with his friend's family, wanting to talk to someone, anyone, and clear up the mess of memories that weren't his own whirling about his brain. He had to find out if what he said was true; but would it really even matter to him?

He landed roughly in front of the cave and scrambled inside, shouting, "Mommy!" Ásdís heard her son and rose quickly from the stone floor. She saw him, moments later, with no father behind him and she feared the worst.

"Where's your father?" she asked.

"Mommy, I need to know about my Runie. I need to know if what daddy said was true. I don't believe him and he… he tried to force me to…" Guðbrandr struggled. He was panting heavily and his eyes were on the brink of releasing tears. He came up to his mother and nuzzled against her leg, hoping that his father was wrong.

Ásdís growled softly, swearing to Nóttu that she would have a long chat with her mate about upsetting their son and trying to _force_ him into a true sight. "Listen my big boy, I won't force you to see it, but you have to give me permission. If you don't, it hurts like it did when your father did it to you," she said softly, trying to calm down her son.

"Was my Runie... not always a Night Wing?" he mumbled against her leg.

"I can either tell you or I can show you. It's your choice my big boy."

"Mommy… show me. But please, not a lot."

"Okay, my big Guðbrandr, I'll show you. Now relax and look into my eyes," she said, staring down towards her son. "And I'll explain more once I've shown you what I know."

Guðbrandr took a big breath of air and then released it, turning his head upward to look up into his mother's eyes. Slowly and gently, images showed him on the night he was born. The sounds of Ragnfríðr trying to lay an egg could be heard whilst the sounds of an egg cracking were heard as well. He saw himself through his mother's eyes being born at her feet, a tiny black mass with huge eyes peeking out from shards of shell. He then saw Skuggi enter into the cave carrying something in his maw, but he didn't know what to call it.

The final set of images that he saw were those that showed Skuggi carrying out his friend Runie. He heard the adults speaking in the images, muffled voices, a few barely discernible words among them, and soon he started to cry. As the tears filled his vision, his concentration with the true sight broke and he flopped to the ground.

"Now my big boy, does that change your view on your little Runie?" Ásdís asked.

"I just needed to know the truth," Guðbrandr said softly.

"That isn't what I asked you, but let me tell you something. From the moment Heiđrún came here in her human form, I knew she was different. We've never told either of you because in Skuggi's eyes and even in my own, Heiđrún is and always will be a Night Wing," she began to explain. "But most of all, she has a family that loves her."

"She is loved by her dad, but what about her human dad? Wouldn't he have loved her too?" Guðbrandr asked.

"We don't know why Skuggi brought her other than the fact he sensed her Dragon Soul when he found her. He never said where he found her," she answered. "There is only one Night Wing that could tell you that and that is Skuggi. I don't know if he'll tell you because again to him, Heiđrún is his daughter and a Night Wing."

 _I'd have to get him alone if I wanted to ask, but does it really matter? My Runie will always be my Runie, no matter if I know the truth. The only thing would be that I'd know the secret and be keeping it from her as well,_ Guðbrandr thought.

He idly walked through the cave system, eventually making his way outside at the moment his friend and her father returned. "Guðbrandr, where is your father?" Skuggi asked. Guðbrandr locked his eyes onto Skuggi's and the gaze alone told him what was happening. Skuggi leaned down and nudged his daughter. "Little one, head on inside. I'll be there soon," he said softly to her.

"Alright papa," Heiđrún replied, looking at her friend and trotting by him. Once she was inside the cave, both of the male dragons took flight and headed away from the cave; by some unspoken agreement they soared upward and headed toward the center of the island.

"He told you didn't he?" Skuggi asked.

"He forced it on me with 'True Sight', but I didn't want to believe it. My mother was gentler and showed me what she knew," Guðbrandr answered. "But it doesn't change my views on my friend. Although I do have one question that only you can answer."

"Oh what is that, Gunny?"

"Why did you take her away from her human family?"

Skuggi tensed visibly while they flew, but he quickly banked towards a clearing in the forest below. The two glided silently down into the clearing and landed softly on the ground. Skuggi kept his back to his daughter's friend. All around the sounds of the forest could be heard while the father thought about how best to explain it or show it; he listened hard, but the myriad of voices calling out to him yielded no useful advice.

"Guðbrandr, what I'm about to show you stays with you until we meet our ancestors in the night sky. You are never to tell my daughter about this because if she knew... well, I don't know what might happen. I love and care for her too deeply to see her hurt by what I know happened to her," Skuggi said. The large Night Wing turned and looked at the youngling. "Promise on Nóttu and your ancestors that you will never tell my daughter who or where she came from."

"I swear to Nóttu, my ancestors, your ancestors and on your daughter's former human gods that I will never tell her," Guðbrandr said confidently.

With those words, the two Night Wings locked eyes and Skuggi began to show Guðbrandr the events of that night. The night where he saved the human child that became his daughter and how she became a Night Wing. The youngling took in all this information, and what was once sadness at the thought of Skuggi taking the child away from her birth parents soon became anger and rage towards them.

Once Skuggi broke the connection, he stared at the now growling youngling. "I don't know Viking traditions or why she was put out there, but I knew I couldn't leave a Dragon Soul out there alone on those waters," Skuggi added.

"Those monsters…" Guðbrandr growled angrily. "If I ever find that place, I'll burn it to…"

Skuggi roared, snapping the youngling out of his rage. "We stay away from humans to begin with, youngling. We don't invite death upon ourselves willingly. I have no doubt they think she is dead, but she has a new life where she is loved and cared for by not only I, but you Guðbrandr," Skuggi explained. "Her human side is still in her and produces a slight human scent from her body. The coloring on her head is also a leftover from her human side. Those two things are the only things that remain of her human side, but I don't see them as that. I see them as what makes her unique."

Guðbrandr listened and let his anger dissipate slowly from him. He huffed and slowed his breathing to calm himself down.

"There you go Gunny, just relax. It's not worth being angry over something that is in the past. You learn from it and move forward, but I need to ask something of you," Skuggi said. The youngling looked up at his elder. "If something were to happen to me somehow, you will watch over and protect her. I'm not going to lick her for a couple days so you can smell her human scent. Take it in and remember it because it is her true scent."

With those last words, Skuggi lowered his head and pressed it against the youngling. His eyes closed while he felt the youngling doing the same. The two felt a spark on their forehead and they separated their heads. "The promise is sealed by Nóttu's grace. Guðbrandr, my daughter's life is yours whenever the time comes that I must join our ancestors. Your love for my daugther is true and I'm proud to have you with her, but please court her like you normally would in the future," Skuggi explained.

"By Nóttu's grace, I will watch over your daughter after you join our ancestors. She means so much to me as a friend and I don't think we'd be any different even if you'd told me earlier. I never knew and even though I know now, it doesn't change anything," Guðbrandr said proudly.

"Good, let's go back and see our little Runie," Skuggi said, leaping into the air. With a couple of strong he emerged from the tree canopy.

Guðbrandr nodded to himself and followed Skuggi. He felt glad that he knew the truth of how his friend became a Night Wing. The humans that had set her out on the ocean would pay if he ever did run into them. _You know, if I take in her human scent, I wonder if I can tell which humans are her family?_ he thought, flying silently with her father back to the cave. The cooling air rushed past him, as the light giving orb began to sink slowly beneath the wide blue ocean curving away into infinity.

They arrived an hour after they left, both families completely there now. Aage stared at his son, but his son trotted past him to see his friend. "Sorry I had to go, my Runie. I had to speak to your papa about some flying maneuvers," Guðbrandr lied.

"Why not learn from your papa?" Heiđrún asked.

"My father aggravated me and I came home to mom. She suggested speaking to your papa about it," he continued with his lie.

"Oh okay… well, you going to show me when we have time?" she asked.

"Of course I will. I'm not going to leave my Runie behind. You'll have me with you until we join our ancestors in the night sky."

"Mmm, thank you Gunny."

The two younglings nuzzled each other before curling up side by side and closing their eyes. Meanwhile Aage and Skuggi were outside of the cave, growling loudly at each other.

"Aage, I have every right to kill you now for breaking the promise you made me," Skuggi argued. "You are purposely wanting to harm my child by making her feel alone and different."

"I did no-"

"You did. Your own son admitted that you _forced_ him into 'True Sight'. That could harm them more than what you think. What kind of parent forces their child into something for which he does not wish?" Skuggi roared.

"Forced something onto your child? This, coming from a Night Wing that stole a child and turned her into one of us," Aage retorted.

"That is what your son thought as well, but when I showed him the truth he was not angry at me; no, he was angry at the humans that cast out that child. She was at sea, floating in a small boat. She was resigned to death already, so I saved her and gave her a caring family," Skuggi continued. "So don't lecture me on _forcing_ something on my child when she was not given a chance."

Aage's stance shifted back when he heard Skuggi speak. He shook his head while Ásdís looked on from the side, now realizing why Skuggi took the child. "If that's true then 'True Sight' it with us now," Aage demanded.

"Fine, but after our migration, don't expect help from me if you need assistance with anything. Our friendship is gone from breaking your promise," Skuggi commanded. Skuggi stared into Aage's eyes and showed him the entire night he got his new daughter. He showed every detail to Aage, from Skuggi saving her at sea, to seeing his mate's death and changing the child into a Night Wing. Aage shrunk back once the visions ceased. He felt the emotions Skuggi had experienced that night, something that was not normally transferred in 'True Sight', but he did and for the first time he wondered just how strong Skuggi was with Draconic Magic.

Skuggi moved over and showed Ásdís the same vision, but she did not receive the emotional backlash that Aage had. Soon, though, Aage felt something press down on the top of his head. He glanced up and saw Skuggi's head pressed on his.

"You will now vow to Nóttu and our ancestors that you will never go after my daughter in any fashion, be it directly, indirectly, or through your son. My daughter is a Night Wing and you will treat her as such from now on," Skuggi demanded.

Aage answered with silence when the spark happened. The promise sealed and now he would have to respect her as a Night Wing. He didn't want to, but after what he had seen from Skuggi , he knew that instead of stealing her from a loving family, Skuggi had saved her from a slow death on the ocean. His mistake had cost him his friendship with Skuggi, and no doubt some respect from his mate as well.

Skuggi left and moved inside the cave, leaving the other Night Wings to work things out. He had what he wanted: protection for his daughter from the knowledge of her previous life. She would now forever be recognized as a Night Wing to those around her like he always wished.


	8. Apologies and Foresight

**Author's Note: Welcome back folks. Hope everyone is doing very well and I'm still writing this story so don't worry. There is a lot of story left and just be prepared for lots of time skips to come until I hit another major arc in the story. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 _Apologies and Foresight_

 _Hiccup and Toothless - 1 year old_

Heiđrún and Guðbrandr had been steadily growing in strength with their flying skills over the last few months. Their size had also increased dramatically as well. Heiđrún was still smaller than her best friend, but she was at a healthy youngling length of thirteen feet. Guðbrandr had a small growth spurt and was now closing in on twenty feet. The two younglings over the last two months had grown closer and flew together often. More recently, the families had started to shift their sleeping patterns to become creatures of the night again.

Aage kept to himself and spent little time with his son after what he had done two months ago. His own mate was appalled by what he had done to their child, but even more so once her perception of why Skuggi had taken the child had changed. Ásdís began to spend time with her son, Guðbrandr, and Heiđrún. She had become a surrogate mother to Heiđrún now and Skuggi allowed it, but he never crossed the line with Ásdís.

It was now the night of migration that Skuggi and Ásdís had agreed upon, but Skuggi had to go see his friend one last time to see if he was going to come with them. He walked into the depths of the cave, the burning sunset orange gradually fading from behind him as he ventured deeper, and looked at for friend. Aage was staring into a corner in the darkest part of the cave system; the only thing that gave away his presence were his luminous silver eyes.

"We're ready to migrate now, Aage," Skuggi said. "Come, you need to fly with your mate."

"Leave me and take her as yours," Aage replied.

"Aage, I've said it time and time again, Ásdís is your mate and I will not take her. She still loves you and you need to stop being so depressed."

"How can I face my son? He never looks or speaks to me at all now. My mate does the same, but she at least talks to me sometimes."

"That should show you that she is willing to forgive you, but you need to start being a real father to your son and not the idiot that was there two months ago."

"How can I?"

"I knew you were dumb, but seriously the depression has sunk you this low? Simply put, you go out there and do what you should have done the following day. You apologize to my daughter and your son for how you acted. My daughter has actually been worried about you."

Aage froze and turned his neck to look back at Skuggi. "Why would she be worried about me? The fool who didn't know that her father saved her and didn't steal her," he said.

"Aage, it would be that she knows that her Gunny is in pain from your withdrawal, and that pain is eating both you and him apart. She notices things and she's told me that she's sad for you. She would like to talk to you, but never knew when it would be a good time to talk."

"I've screwed things up badly between my son and my mate, but yet _she_ is willing to forgive?"

Skuggi came up to his former friend, "It is perhaps the human in her that wishes to forgive you. It may just be her nature to give everyone a chance," he said.

Aage grumbled and sunk away from Skuggi. "But Aage, please! We need to go soon and it would not be right, no matter what you've done, to leave your son without a father," Skuggi argued.

"You're more his father now, just like my mate is more your daughter's mother," Aage groaned.

"Your mate has acted like my daughter's mother for the entire time and you still didn't lose her. No, Aage, just come and listen to my daughter for a moment," Skuggi urged.

"Just leave me Skuggi. Take care of my son and mate," Aage bemoaned quietly. He curled up upon himself and let his body sink into the darkness around him. Skuggi knew that Aage was depressed, but seeing him like this on the night before they migrated made him angry. He stomped out of the cave.

Outside the other three Night Wings were waiting on news. They were all ready to go, but waited on news of the fifth. When the three saw only Skuggi coming out, two of them felt nothing but one felt sad. Heiđrún sunk her head slowly and kept it down as her papa strode past her. Not a word was said as the three leapt into the sky. They all flew away from the mountain, turning their heads to see why they were only three.

Heiđrún remained there, looking at the cave while the others hovered above her. She heard them urging her to follow, but she couldn't help feeling that it was wrong. She stood up from her haunches and padded towards the cave. Moving through the dark cave system, she followed his scent towards the very back of it.

"Aage…" she spoke softly.

"Go away," Aage roared.

"Aage, please come with us. I would hate-"

"Child of Skuggi, just leave me be. I've done wrong to my son and mate and I do not deserve to be with them."

"That is where you are wrong, Aage."

Her words caused him to stir and bring his head out from under his wing to stare at her. He eyes bore into hers, but she remained unblinking. He felt something entering into his head and it was something he did not expect. It felt like 'True Sight', but she was way too young to be doing such things. In his mind images moved around; portraying a memory of a conversation between Heidrun and his son.

 _2 weeks ago_

Guðbrandr was flying around the island around dusk after just waking up. He was crying silently, the crystal teardrops running down his face and falling far below, when Heiđrún flew up underneath him.

"Okay Gunny, why are you crying?" Heiđrún asked.

"I'm losing my father and there is nothing that can change that," Guðbrandr answered.

"Why? Is he dying?"

"No, but he's dead to me in a way. He… hurt me, but not physically. He basically tried to ruin our friendship."

"Well, he could never break it. No matter how hard he tried anyways Gunny."

Guðbrandr rolled over to fly beside his friend, looking at her with a puzzled look. "Runie… how do you even know that he couldn't break our friendship?" he asked.

"It's simple really. It wouldn't happen because there is something between us that could never separate us. Everything I've experienced from when I first met you after our births I think has been put in place for a reason."

Her words drew more confusion across his face. Here his friend was telling her that their meeting had been preordained somehow. Even her transformation, which he wouldn't tell her about, had been destined to happen no matter what. _Just what made her think that?_ he thought

"Gunny, I know it sounds crazy, but you still have both your parents. I only have my papa and I can tell you, never knowing who my mama was saddens me," Heiđrún stated. "You still have the chance to be part of a normal family. I could not imagine throwing away one of my parents even if they did something wrong. They are family and they still love you deep down. That kind of love is one which cannot be broken by a thoughtless act or hurtful words."

Guðbrandr halted his forward flight and began to hover. Heiđrún circled around and started to hover in front of him too. The orange glow of the setting sun shined bright behind her, her form silhouetted and her face in deep shadow, and Guðbrandr couldn't help but enjoy looking at her. He knew she was right, but wondered how could he forgive his father for what he tried to do.

"Your papa still loves you, Gunny. No matter what, he is your papa and you need to forgive him. I don't know what he tried doing to break us apart that was bad enough to make you feel this way."

"Swear to Nóttu that you mean that Heiđrún. Please, just swear to Nóttu."

"Gunny… I swear to Nottú that I mean what I say. I swear to my dead mama and to my papa. I swear to your mama as well."

Guðbrandr pressed his forehead against hers and he felt the same spark when he made the promise to her father. He couldn't believe it; she forgave his father even when she didn't know what he tried to do. Guðbrandr couldn't tell her exactly what it was he was trying to do because of the promise he made to Skuggi, but even if she could forgive him then maybe he could as well.

 _Present time_

"How can you do that? No Night Wing has ever managed 'True Sight' at your age," Aage asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Heiđrún questioned in reply.

 _She used 'True Sight' and didn't even know it. She's strong and I'm afraid of that, but after what she showed me, maybe I should stop being a royal pain in Nóttu's ass_ , Aage thought. He then stood up and turned around, gazing into the young female's eyes. He leaned down and licked between her earplates before waking towards the exit of the cave.

Heiđrún was puzzled by Aage's words, but she pushed it into the back of her mind while she followed him outside. The two emerged to find the others waiting outside, but all of them had a shocked looked on their faces. Guðbrandr was the most shocked, thinking that his father would still just wallow in his self-pity and undying hatred towards his friend.

Aage lowered his head and moved cautiously closer to the trio, while Heiđrún boldly walked past him to join the others. He was showing submission to ask for forgiveness, but he knew it was a long shot.

"My mate and my friend, I humbly ask for your forgiveness by the grace of Nóttu," Aage implored.

"What made you change your mind, my idiotic friend?" Skuggi asked.

"Your daughter… she forgive me for-"

"How could she forgive you if she didn't know what you did?"

Aage lifted his head and locked eyes with Skuggi, signalling that he wanted to show him via 'True Sight'. Skuggi nodded and the two fathers exchanged the information through their magic. Once it was finished, Skuggi turned and looked at his daughter.

"You forgive him even if you don't know what he tried to do?" Skuggi asked.

"I just don't want Guðbrandr to be without a papa, especially when he knows his papa is alive," Heiđrún began. "I never knew my mama and I couldn't ever picture myself throwing away a parent while they were alive. So I forgive him for whatever he tried to do to me."

"Guðbrandr… Ásdís… I know I did wrong and I don't deserve this chance to even be with you both again. I forsook a friendship that I've had for years for my own _pride,_ and that nearly cost me by family. I know my friendship with Skuggi is lost, but I'd like to try to be a real parent and not the way I was during our son's first year of life," Aage said, lowering his head and body to the stone floor. His eyes closed to complete his submission position in asking forgiveness for his actions.

Time seemed to crawl by like a Terror waking up lazily when the light orb rose above the endless blue water. He wondered if his mate would forgive him, but most of all he wanted to know what his son was going to do. He felt a slimy appendage come across his head between his earplates. His eyelids parted and his gaze fell upon the dragon who had licked him. It was his son followed by his mate shortly afterwards.

"Get up you big lug of a father. You have a lot to earn back from me, but if my Runie is willing to give you a chance than I guess I can as well," Guðbrandr told his father.

"I've been willing to forgive if you showed that you could, but these last two months you just collapsed on yourself," Ásdís began. "What you have done over these last two months has been worse than what you tried to do. I'm with our son in that you have a lot to prove to us, but if Heiđrún can forgive than I will give you another chance. I am your mate for life and I couldn't imagine being with any other Night Wing, even if you are a pain in a Terror's ass."

Aage rose slowly off the stone ground, keeping his head lowered. He gazed at his family through half closed eyes and whimpered softly. "Why do I deserve this chance?" he asked.

"Because Father, you need to make it right. My Runie is special and we all know it. She's smart, observant and caring. It's time for you to try again with her Father and not be a Terror's ass," Guðbrandr said.

"Watch your language," Ásdís hissed.

"But Mom…"

"No but's Guðbrandr, listen to your mother," Aage barked, staring at his son.

"Fine, but I only get it from the two of you," Guðbrandr bemoaned, walking over to his friend.

Heiđrún nuzzled into her friend's cheek lightly before coming over between the two reunited mates. "So can we leave? I want to feel the night air on my wings more. Please…" she begged them.

The two mates chortled and looked to Skuggi. "Let's go, we've been here long enough Skuggi," Ásdís said. She then leaned in and licked Aage's neck playfully before leaping into the night sky. Aage followed suit and soon the remaining three joined them. Aage slipped back to take the rear of the small formation they made once all were in the sky, thanked Heiđrún for everything and said he'd be a better Night Wing.

Skuggi grinned, but would still keep a careful eye out for his daughter even though the promise was sealed; he didn't know if he could still trust his former friend.


	9. Officially Together

**So here is the next chapter. Don't worry there is more coming and I won't be ending this under maybe what would be after the first movie. We have a long way to go folks and don't worry Berk will be coming into play in the future, it is a few "years" away in the story but there will be a large time skip next chapter.**

* * *

 _Officially Together_

 _Hiccup and Toothless - 2 years old_

Their first year flying around the archipelago was, for the most part, uneventful. Aage and Ásdís had started to grow closer again after the incident just over a year ago. It wasn't the same as before, but it was definitely better than what it would have been if Aage had stayed behind. His relationship with his son had also improved, but it was still rocky at times. They still fought, but it was never over being with Heiđrún. It was over how he should be acting around other dragons, or trying to explain to him the subtleties of courting Heiđrún.

Aage was the traditionalist when it came to how one Night Wing should court another. He told Guðbrandr that he should be treating her to fish that he caught himself and not going fishing with her. But Guðbrandr kept telling his father that Heiđrún was different and so should be the courting. They went back and forth for several weeks; eventually Aage relented, feeling that the argument was pointless and decided to just encourage his son.

Guðbrandr had officially been courting Heiđrún for the last four months. They had gone hunting, flying and fishing together many times in the last four months with one parent supervising them on each occasion, but not tonight. The three adults had decided that it was time for them to go out on their own just once for their second hatch day. It would still be at least another 8 hatch days before they were mature enough to have hatchlings of their own, but Guðbrandr was in no hurry for anything along those lines. He just wanted to be with his friend for life, and each step brought that closer to happening.

"Now Guðbrandr, this is a big step for my trust with my daughter. Have her back by first light and stay away from any human-like settlements. With where we are right now, don't head to the south and west and nothing north of here either. If you hear a song, ignore it and fly the opposite direction you were heading in," Skuggi explained.

"Stay decently above the water, I've noticed some aggressive Sea Spitters in the area as well recently. Remember, son…" Aage started.

"A Night Wing that falls into the ocean is good as dead. I know, dad," Guðbrandr recounted.

"I do have to say, you did nearly crash into the sea. I get your father's concern," Skuggi added.

"I didn't expect a Sea Spitter to jump out of the water," Guðbrandr retorted.

"And that is why we don't want you near the water surface until you're fully grown. Yes, you may be larger than most Night Wings your age, but still you need to be a bit larger before they think twice about trying to knock you out of the air," Aage continued, coming up to his son and nudging him slightly. "We only say this because either we've experienced it ourselves or came close to having it happen to us. In fact you know that scar on my back leg? That's actually from a Sea Spitter that shot at me when I was a bit younger than you."

Guðbrandr looked at his father's legs, always wondering how he had gotten it. Now he knew why the Sea Spitters were always troublesome for his father; he had almost been caught the same way as his elder.

"Okay, I'll be careful. I promise," he said.

"I know you will be. You have my daughter's best interest," Skuggi added.

"And I trust you son to do the right thing. I may have been short sighted before, but I'm just being a father now to a son that is looking to gain a future mate," Aage said.

"We'll be fine and back before first light. The person you should be worrying about is Heiđrún. She hasn't grown out of her youngling phase, it seems," Guðbrandr said.

Inside the cave, Ásdís was spending her time speaking with Heiđrún. She was preening the little Night Wing between her paws to help get Heiđrún ready for her special night with her son. "Now honey, I know you're still only two winters old, but you need to look to the future," she said.

"Ásdís, you know I care for your son, and it will happen; we are just taking our time. I really wonder where he's going to take me this time," Heiđrún said calmly.

"This time?"

"Whoops… Yeah, we've been on two other outings together."

"If he's sneaking out with you now, I can only imagine when you both reach seven winters old and you're both nearly fully mature."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. Now come, your friend is waiting for you," Ásdís announced, raising herself from the ground and nudging Heiđrún to get going. Heiđrún squeaked and got up, scampering out of the cave. She saw her friend waiting for her, flanked by his father and her own. She slowed her gait and looked at her friend. He stared at her and noticed how her scales seem to shimmer under the moonlight, giving her an almost ethereal appearance.

Skuggi saw the gaze that Guðbrandr had on his daughter and he scratched the young dragon's paw to break it. The young dragon yipped and snapped out of his gaze. Skuggi motioned for the love-struck dragon to go to his daughter.

Guðbrandr moved slowly towards his friend. His heart beat harder while he looked over her form. He couldn't get over how the moon made her seem even more beautiful than he remembered. Finally, he stopped in front of her and licked her cheek. "Ready for our outing Runnie?" he asked.

Heiđrún couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush. She was young, but she knew her friend was more than just that to her and she knew that when the time came, they would be together. "Of course my Gunny. Let's go," she answered.

The two younglings bounded towards the cliff side and leapt into the cool night sky. The parents watched them fly off, Aage stepping towards his mate before sitting at her side. "They grow up fast, don't they, Aage?" Ásdís asked.

"They do, Ásdís. It's been two hatch days and our son is so large. He's nearly the size I was when I was eight. I wonder if he'll stop growing soon or become as big as the myths that talk of a Titan size Night Wing?" Aage commented.

"You know those are myths, Aage. Even I know they are and I'm the one here with a different daughter," Skuggi remarked.

"If you would have told me the legends of a human getting transformed into a Night Wing were myths, I would have eaten my tail if I didn't see it with my own eyes, Skuggi. So we'll wait to see about my son," Aage said.

"Come you two meat heads, we need to eat so let's find some food," Ásdís bemoaned.

Several miles away circling round on a thermal, Guðbrandr and Heiđrún were coming up on a beautiful island that he had found. The island was a few miles across and had a tall spire like a mountain in the middle of it. At various locations on the island there seemed to be many spots that glowed light blue in small lakes and streams. The two younglings spiraled in towards the spire and a large ledge that jutted out near the middle of it. They both landed gently and tucked their wings against their sides, looking towards the dark entrance to a cave.

"Is this where you are taking me, Gunny?" Heiđrún asked.

"It is, my Runie. Trust me, I think you'll find this place amazing," Guðbrandr answered.

They padded slowly into the pitch black hole. Their night vision adjusted, allowing them to discern a few vague shapes in the darkness. Once Heiđrún stepped in, her mouth became agape with the sight before her. The entire cavern had large crystals growing from the ceilings, floors and some that stretched between both. She saw a faint hue of the great orb where it touched the great sea inside the crystals. She looked around, spinning around to try and take in the entire cavern's sights and sounds. Small drips of liquid could be heard echoing throughout the cavern. It was surreal to her and amazing.

Guðbrandr was happy at Heiđrún's reaction. _If she likes this, she'll love what I do next,_ Guðbrandr thought. He moved silently over to a small crystal on one side. Opening his mouth, he ignited the fire in his throat, causing the light to shoot through the crystal and then around the cavern. The light created all the hues that the two have seen in their lives. The lights sparkled, and illuminated the cavern like the star-speckled night sky but with daylight colors. Heiđrún spun around and looked at the entire show that her friend was giving her. Every light danced around the room, ever changing as time passed. Her heart fluttered whilst watching it, a slow purr emanating from her throat.

"Gunny… this is beautiful. How did you ever find this?" Heiđrún asked.

Guðbrandr stopped his soft burn and moved over to his Runie. "I found it by accident. I was returning home from a small fishing trip with your father when I saw a glint of light coming from here and told him I'd be back. He hovered and waited for me to return. I knew I had to show you this because it reminds me of the beauty inside you Runie," he said, bashfully.

"Gunny, that's so… sweet."

Heiđrún turned, bounding towards him, crashing her head into his neck. She nuzzled into his neck, purring very loudly now. Her heart beat faster in her chest, feeling the same love… no, a stronger love than what her papa gave her. _Is this what it feels like to have a soul mate or mate?_ she thought, pressing herself closer to Guðbrandr.

"Heiđrún, I know it is very early for us to even consider ourselves mates yet, but I care for you very deeply and I want to be with you for the rest of my life," Guðbrandr confessed.

Heiđrún pulled back, and looked up into her friend's forest green eyes that matched hers. Her purrs did not stop while she stared at him. "I feel the same way even though we are only two hatch days old. I could spend my life with you, Guðbrandr. Let's become official when we are old enough, but let's call each other official when our parents aren't around," Heiđrún proclaimed.

Guðbrandr licked the top of Heiđrún's head slowly, focusing on the spot between her earplates and above her eyes. He brought his leathery wings around and encircled her in them. His tail wrapped around hers while the two younglings stayed close to each other. Time seemed to pass by slowly for them, when in reality it was around two hours. Finally, he pulled his wings away from her and looked down into her eyes. "So, Heiđrún, we're unofficially official in front of them?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded her head, unable to find words as her emotions whipped up a whirlwind in her mind.

The two padded out of the cavern slowly, a small glint of light guiding them to the skies. They both took to the sky with warm and beating hearts at the life that would become of the two of them. They returned home and their parents could see the glow radiating from them. Instead of speaking, both families came together and slept in a large pile in the cave they were calling home. They all slept soundly and peacefully that night for the first time in many, many months.


	10. Changes in the Wind

**Hello everyone, thank you for the continued support of this story. This story has really taken off and I do enjoy writing it immensely. But now with this chapter, we begin a small arc after the time skip I said would come. Be prepared for what is to come, because it's about to become a roller coaster. Also this story right now has the most followers and favorites compared to any of my other stories. The only one that compared was "Legend of the Dragon Rider" which is currently being re-written as we speak and I am to have a good chunk of it ready to post by the end of summer.**

* * *

 _Chapter 9 - Changes in the Wind_

 _Hiccup and Toothless - 7 years old_

Five winters had gone by quickly for the wing of Night Wings. The wing got into their typical migration pattern for each season of the year. They would spend their winters further south in the archipelago while spending their summers further north. They kept to themselves, only encountering humans and dragons on a few rare occasions. Most dragons the group ran into were friendly, but there were also those that wanted to test their strength against a Night Wing. One such encounter left Skuggi with a scar across his left flank from an aggressive Acid Spitter that snuck up on him.

During this time, Ásdís and Aage had become closer than ever and Ásdís was carrying another egg in her. Both young dragons were happy, eagerly anticipating the arrival of another Night Wing and the learning experience it would be for them. Ásdís knew that it was time to start talking about eggs and hatchlings with Heiđrún and this was the perfect time so she could see the entire gestation, egg laying, egg hatching and some of the early things needed to raise a hatchling. Skuggi was happy for his former friend, although he could almost call him that again because he had helped save his daughter when she was in trouble. He even protected her by sending his son back for assistance and Skuggi thanked him graciously for protecting his daughter.

Both young dragons were closing in on their adult size, but Heiđrún was still small in comparison to her friend. Guðbrandr's growth had slowed, but he was still massive for his age. His wingspan was forty-six feet across and his body length only changed by five feet, bringing him to twenty-five feet. Heiđrún's body was sleeker than her friends and her wingspan and length matched her body. She was about twenty feet in length and had a wingspan of thirty-seven feet across. The two spent the majority of their nights flying around and enjoying the serene night skies over the island they would be staying on for the season.

The four dragons were in flight, heading back to where Guðbrandr and Heiđrún had been born. Dragons were notorious for keeping their hatching areas the same as where they had been born themselves, and trying to keep that tradition was becoming harder and harder now due to human encroachment. Even flying high in the sky, the four saw the specks of torch light below from a new human settlement a couple islands away from where they usually hatched.

They all landed gently in front of a cave outside a natural hot spring pond on the ground level of a mountain. High above was the cave where they would move once the egg had hatched, to keep them safe from humans. Skuggi, though, remembered this island more for the loss of his mate Ragnfríðr. She had struggled throughout her pregnancy to lay her egg and once Guðbrandr was born, they all decided it would be best to move up high until she had laid her egg. It was the night after Guðbrandr was born that Skuggi lost his mate but gained his daughter. Skuggi hoped that after seven winters he would have been able to find some peace with her passing, but returning to the place of her death brought back all the memories of his lost mate.

Heiđrún must have sensed the sadness in her father because she moved up next to him and nuzzled into his side. "Papa, you'll be okay. I know you miss mama, but she is within me so you never lost her," she told him. Skuggi looked down at his daughter and knew she was right, but still the loss would always be in his heart.

"Thanks dear, but even though she is within you. This is where I lost her and was powerless to do anything about it. Even though I got the most precious gift from her, it still hurts me to be here," he explained.

Skuggi turned his gaze to the twinkling stars above, noticing a single star shining brighter than the rest. His eyes watered slightly and knew that this speck above him was his mate shining down on him from the heavens. He felt a wing brush against his other side, shifting his gaze to see who it was; it was Aage.

"With the humans so close, I suggest a day and night guard. I know this is rough for you Skuggi, but please could you watch at night while I take the day?" Aage asked.

"I'd like to help too, father. It is my sibling that I'd like to protect as well," Guðbrandr pleaded.

Both adults looked at the younger male and nodded in agreement. "We'll do a rotation of-" Skuggi began, but was silenced quickly by Aage.

"Rotations lead to problems when trying to be awake at the times we need to be up. I think two should be day and one should be night," Aage retorted.

"If you think that is best," Skuggi said.

"Then I want to do night so I can stay with Heiđrún and learn what is going to happen to her from my mother," Guðbrandr declared.

"I was going to suggest that. Full grown adult Night Wings can scare off most of the day dragons and we can handle Vikings a bit easier. You, son, can hold off whatever hunts at night and alert us if there are any Vikings coming as well. This is a big chance for you, son. You'll be protecting not only your future mate, but everyone as well," Aage announced.

"By Nóttu's grace, I will not fail to protect us."

"Good son, I trust you will do us all proud. Skuggi and I will handle fishing during the day so you can focus only on protecting in the beginning. Then we'll move to let you take some of that responsibility. Your mother will start eating more than what we can bring in so it will be your job eventually help feed your mother as well," Aage added.

"He'll do fine. I trust our son to both protect and provide when the time comes. Don't be so harsh on him," Ásdís remarked. She came over and licked her mate's neck, nuzzling into it softly.

"I know he'll make me proud. He's shown it throughout these past five winters. He's ready to be an adult a full three winters before he's considered one," Aage mused, enjoying the affection from his mate and praise he was giving his son. "It's too bad that Heiđrún has to wait a few more winters for her body to be ready to carry their eggs."

"Please stop; this is just an awkward conversation. I'll have eggs with Guðbrandr when we are both ready. I know I have to be at least past my sixteen hatch days in order to conceive, but talking about it now is just embarrassing," Heiđrún commented, looking away awkwardly.

Guðbrandr chortled loudly and licked the side of Heiđrún's face. She whined, but leaned into the lick, enjoying her future mate's affection. Skuggi felt so proud that all of them were acting like a family again from before the troubles nearly six winters ago. Now it was time to protect this new life and hope that his daughter would survive long enough to have many hatchlings herself.

"Come, let's see if the cave is clear; last thing we need is to deal with any aggressive dragons," Skuggi said bluntly, turning to look at the young mates. "You two and Ásdís, wait outside while Aage and I check the depths of the cavern."

The three sat down on their haunches and waited as both adult males crept into the cavern. Skuggi opened up with a sonic blast to scare or sense any dragons that might have been hiding within the confines of the cavern. Skuggi and Aage turned their ears wildly, straining to pick up any feedback from their screech. They waited agonizing minutes and got nothing in return. Eventually, they relaxed and one continued deeper, whilst the other came out to let the others know.

Skuggi trotted slowly out and motioned for them to move inside. The group slowly crept into the depths, allowing their eyes to slowly adjust to the growing darkness. Vague outlines loomed out of the darkness, walls and stalagmites pushing into their peripheral vision, but as their eyes grew accustomed to the shadows they discovered that new tunnels had been created in the deepest part of the cavern; they hadn't been there the last time this had been their home.

"Those tunnels are new," Aage commented, gesturing at the gaping holes in the walls to their left. "I wonder if Silent Eaters have nested there while we were away."

"This is troubling; we both know that they don't venture far from their home unless one of two things happened. They were either scared out..." Skuggi began.

"Or they were flushed out by humans," Aage finished. Both turned to look at each other trying to figure out a plan on how to deal with both possibilities. They decided that it would be best to change the watch rotation, having one adult on each shift rather than leave Guðbrandr to monitor the night skies alone. Turning slowly around, they faced their small group and announced the change. Skuggi would stick to daylight hours whilst Aage would stay night with his mate, and Guðbrandr would be right in between from around mid-day to midnight. This would allow him to both protect and learn from his mother about the pregnancy, so he knew what to do for Heiđrún when the time came.

With their plans determined, Skuggi and Guðbrandr began adjusting their sleep cycles to go to their planned times within a week. By week's end, everyone was in their allotted times; Guðbrandr struggled to not miss Heiđrún during the day but it was very evident. Even on scouting flights, Skuggi noticed that the younger male seemed tense when flying further away from the island. He reveled in the thought that his daughter meant so much to the young male, because it showed that they were soul bound to each other and would have a happy life.

It was nearly dusk when the pair banked around to return home and let Skuggi get some rest. As they turned, they noticed a ship beginning to turn towards their island. Skuggi gestured with his head to the sea to Guðbrandr, who looked down and noticed the same vessel.

"So how do we handle this, Skuggi?" Guðbrandr asked.

"Very carefully. We want to scare them and dissuade them from coming closer to the island, but at the same time make it seem as if we are coming from a different place. They'll know we have come into the area recently, so we must be careful not to show them where we live," Skuggi answered, rolling over and beginning a steep dive towards the ship. Guðbrandr followed suit and the duo raced towards the ship. The shrill of their dive soon alerted the Vikings and they could be heard screaming, 'NIGHT FURY!' and 'Get down!' when the pair drew closer. They both released their shots, Skuggi's destroying the mast while Guðbrandr's hitting the front of the vessel above the water line. The duo pulled up from their dive and flew off to the west; arrows were let loose and flew at them, but too late, and many splashed harmlessly into the ocean.

They dodged and moved far away from the boat before doubling back and launching another volley at them. After the second volley and more return shots from the archers aboard, they turned to the southwest and flew off to another island, glancing back to see what their intruders were doing. They noticed the ship turn and begin to follow them, but Skuggi knew that now they had to lose them.

Luckily, with dusk's approach and night's fall, their bodies would blend easily into the night and they'd get away. The approaching storm clouds would help them as well. They turned their gaze back to the ship and noticed that it was now heading away from them; they had successfully steered them clear of the nesting area. They descended slowly to the sea's surface, flapping their wings slowly while they skimmed the waves. Rooster tails formed behind their tail and wing tips while they flew at incredible speeds. As they approached their home, they rose up to look around the night sky for any hints of both Viking and dragon in the area. With nothing in sight and their home safe, they began their descent and landed softly in front of the cave.

"Good job today, Guðbrandr. Excellent shots; now, go get some food for us while I let Aage know what happened," Skuggi ordered. The young male nodded before bounding into the forest to hunt in the trees.

Once the Guðbrandr was away, Skuggi cringed as he lifted his right wing to reveal an arrow lodged just under his wing joint. He padded in slowly and was met by Aage half way into the tunnel. "You're late and I can only assume that it was a bad reason," Aage said in a worried tone.

"Vikings were sailing towards the island so we had to attack. I've been hit under my wing," Skuggi explained and lifted his wing to show Aage. "It's not deep yet, so if you could tonight please find some deathroot and I'll get Ásdís to lick it to speed up the healing. I may be down for a couple of days."

"I'll get the root and you get your daughter out of the cave so you can be tended to old friend. Do you think this will be the last we see of the Vikings?"

"I doubt it, but I'm hoping they think we are to the southwest. We flew off in that direction for a while before they finally gave up due to how close it was to nighttime and the approaching storm as well."

"You rest, Skuggi. I'll get you some meat to aid in your recovery."

"Guðbrandr is out hunting for meat right now. I didn't want him to see me like this and feel dejected for failing to keep me safe."

"I thank you, my old friend. He'll understand soon that no matter how safe we try to be, incidents can still happen. I'll go get the deathroot for you; shall I put it in the hatchling cave for you in the morning?"

"That would be good. An island to the east of here should have the root on it half way up the twin peaks."

Aage nodded and then galloped out of the cavern, knowing that his friend would be in pain very soon and would need it. Skuggi winced as the arrow head moved when he started to move into the cave. He tucked his wing as best he could to hide the arrow while moving deeper down the hole. He came to the darkest depths and saw his daughter just stretching and waking up. When her eyes fell onto his body, she trotted over and nuzzled into his chest lovingly.

"I was worried papa. Normally you are the one waking me up, but when Ásdís did... I worried, I don't want to lose you too," Heiđrún mumbled.

Skuggi raised a paw and pat his daughter's head. "I'm here and fine. Now go out and see Guðbrandr; he should be back with some food for us before I need to sleep," he answered. She nodded and bounded out of the cave, but once she was out of sight and hearing Skuggi collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

Ásdís moved over to her friend hastily, worrying what could be the problem. Skuggi lifted his wing and showed her the arrow, now lodged more deeply in his flank than when Aage had seen it. "Hold still, I'll get it out," she announced. She took the arrow shaft gently between her jaws and pulled it out quickly. Skuggi tensed his body from the quick removal but did not release a roar of pain or he feared he would alert his daughter. Warm liquid came out of the wound quickly and this worried Ásdís. "You're bleeding too much; something is not right," she declared, licking the wound in hopes that this could start the healing process. Skuggi's breathing was short and quick, while his body reacted to both the pain and the licking sensations. His head spun and the thought of leaving his daughter alone in the world pushed between all his other thoughts to stand clear in front of everything, but he had to fight for her somehow.

"Aage… he's…" Skuggi said quivering.

Ásdís put her tail over Skuggi's maw to keep him from talking while she could try and formulate a way to stop the bleeding. The blood poured out quicker and she knew there was only one way now. _Hold on Skuggi, I'm not going to let you die,_ Ásdís thought just a moment before she began drawing her Dragon Flame. She opened her maw, a green hue illuminated the cave before releasing her flame onto his body. Her flame continued covering Skuggi while its magic did the work that she could never do on her own; save Skuggi. After a minute of releasing her Dragon Flame, the magic withered away as the flames dispersed around him. She moved her tail from his muzzle, leaning in to check his breathing. She heard his slow breathing, but took notice of his body not quivering any more.

Ásdís didn't know it, but using her Dragon Flame was the right choice. Inside Skuggi, the arrow had worked its way closer to a large vein and had pierced it by the time he reached the back of the cave. Skuggi's action of grabbing the shaft pushed the arrowhead into the vein more, and then pulling it out just made the situation worse. If she had waited a few more moments to release her magic, Skuggi would have surely perished.

Skuggi groaned and rose up from the cold stone, standing shakily on his legs. His scales seemed lighter, but it was hard to tell in the pitch black of the cave. "Tell… your son to sleep… with me tonight…" Skuggi managed to mumble, moving towards the entrance of the cave. Ásdís watched him struggle to move before burning the blood from the floor of the cave. She moved to his side, stopping him from going further.

"You need to lie down right now and rest. You need food first before you even consider moving any further you big lug!" Ásdís roared. Skuggi looked at his friend warily, his vision spinning and his mind playing tricks on him. He couldn't help but see the Night Fury in front of him as his mate, Ragnfríðr, and nuzzled into her side gently.

"Oh Ragnfríðr, I've missed you so much…" Skuggi trailed off, collapsing back onto the cave floor and drifting to sleep. Ásdís grumbled at him, moving out of the cave to see how his daughter and her son were doing. Upon exiting the cave, she noticed that the two were wrestling each other playfully with a dead boar near the water's edge.

 _Ah, to be young and in love again_ , Ásdís thought, watching them play. She barked to gain their attention and called them over. She explained to her son, that they needed some more food because Skuggi was even more exhausted than he had let on. Guðbrandr nodded, scampering back into the forest to find some more food for Skuggi.

Ásdís noticed the look on Heiđrún's muzzle, and nuzzled into her head. "He's fine. He was just trying to show Guðbrandr that everything was fine. The fight just took a lot of out him. He is old for a Night Wing in these ages, but he's a fighter and he'll be perfectly fine," she reassured the little Night Wing in front of her.

Heiđrún couldn't help but feel that it was a lie and that the situation was worse than what she was being told, but she didn't question it for now. She just knew that her papa was safe and there for her. She purred and crooned happily while sitting on her haunches.

The two females moved from their position at the edge of the water, Ásdís grabbing the boar and taking it with her while they moved to the cave. Heiđrún saw her papa sleeping soundly halfway down the tunnel. She approached him and nudged his head slightly with her own. This elicited a groan from the adult male, but soon the scaly eyelids peeled back to reveal his eyes to his daughter.

"Oh Heiđrún, sorry I was napping. Today's events were more **strenuous** than I expected," Skuggi lied. Heiđrún licked the middle of his head, cooing and showing affection.

"Will you be alright to get to where you've been sleeping?" Heiđrún asked.

"Yeah, but maybe I could get some help from my strong girl?"

"As long as my papa rests until he's feeling better."

 _She definitely knows that something isn't right and it's not just exhaustion. She's always been observant,_ Skuggi thought. His body ached all over, and he realized that this was indeed a side effect of Dragon Flame. He shifted his gaze to Ásdís who nodded to him before putting the boar in between his paws.

"Heiđrún dear, why don't you feed your papa and spend some time with him? I'm going to be outside waiting for Aage to return," Ásdís commented, turning slowly to leave the two alone. Heiđrún agreed and began to feed her papa some of the juicy boar meat. Skuggi felt like a little hatchling, but he really did feel like one with how weak he was at that moment.

Outside, Aage and Guðbrandr were speaking when Ásdís exited the cavern. They all met in front of the water and began to discuss the events. She decided that 'True Sight' would best explain things, and she reassured her son that this was not his fault after he saw what happened. The three agreed that Skuggi needed rest and it would be best to leave him on the ground for now. Each of the males would take extra time to make sure they were covered, Guðbrandr taking more night hours to be with his future mate and Aage taking more daylight hours. Guðbrandr, though, was more determined than ever to keep everyone safe. And Aage had one thing on his mind: how would using Dragon Fire while pregnant affect the egg?


	11. Family is Worth it

**Welcome back fans, small note for all of you, Silent Eaters are Whispering Deaths for the context of this story. The real author's note is at the end of the chapter because this chapter is dedicated to someone.**

* * *

 _Family is Worth it_

 _Hiccup and Toothless - 7 years old_

It had been two days since Skuggi was injured, and the extra time Aage and Guðbrandr were taking brought them both close to exhaustion. Dragons love their sleep and any immense deviation makes them grumpy. Skuggi was slowly recovering from the ordeal, but still had lingering pains in his wing. Ásdís may have healed him with her Dragon Flame, but pain still remained in his muscles. Thankfully, the deathroot Aage had brought helped with the pain, but he was down for at least four more days. Skuggi had always known that Dragon Flame could heal a Night Wing or other dragon, but he always thought the pain would go away once healed. He groaned, waiting impatiently in his cave for either Guðbrandr or Aage to come and give him some food.

Skuggi cursed himself for his over aggressive nature that made him compelled to try and dissuade the Vikings from continuing their journey. His action had put unnecessary strain on the other members of the wing and he would have to make it up to them. Wingbeats could be heard drawing closer to the cave, and he shifted his gaze to the entrance where the setting sun hid the distinguishing features of the dragon. The shape suggested to him Aage, but then again it could have been his son as well.

Aage landed softly outside the cave, dragging in a large cod fish in for his friend. He tossed the fish towards Skuggi before moving closer to him to lie on the floor.

"How are you feeling, old friend?" Aage asked.

"Like a Speed Stinger partially froze my wing. It's hard to move, let alone flap, but it's getting there," Skuggi remarked.

"But at least you are alive."

"Yes, and I thank Nóttu and Ásdís for keeping me alive. But now we have a problem: the only Night Wings with Dragon Flame are our children. We need to teach them about how to use it soon. I'd like to start teaching your son once I'm able to move properly and aid in the defense again. Then I'd like you to teach my daughter."

"I would like to teach my own son, but I'll accept your offer. It is harder for me to teach him while we are on this schedule and your daughter would love to learn from you."

Skuggi snorted when dust flew into his nostrils before continuing their conversation. "That maybe so, but we decided on these times and we have to live with them."

"What do you think about you and I switching times? I go to the day time while you take the night, then we could teach our own child about Dragon Flame."

Skuggi nodded before lowering his head and taking a large chunk from the fish. He chewed for a moment before swallowing and savoring the taste. He turned his gaze to Aage, who already began to walk away.

"Aage, wait!" Skuggi roared.

Aage froze in place before turning around to look at his old friend. "Yes?" he asked.

"Aage… I'd like to try and be friends again. You've shown progress over these last six winters and you've actually grown to see my girl as a fellow Night Wing. You've grown past the early days and you've protected her on multiple occasions. I'd like to be back where we were before, if possible."

Aage scanned him slowly, knowing that his friend was a Night Wing of his word. He had shown that he was willing to move past Heiđrún's origins and was content with his son being with her now. "I took your daughter's words to heart on the day we migrated. I've changed and accepted her, not just for you or her, but for my family. My family is the most important thing to me and I failed them for a short time. I have to live with that and I've shown them that they are important to me yet again, especially my son. So, my friend, I want that more than anything, but let us focus on staying alive first and getting through this egg hatching. Once that is done, we'll have all the time in the world to get our friendship back together," he answered, keeping his eyes fixated on Skuggi. Soon though, Aage turned and began to leave, saying, "Rest up, old friend, you'll be expected to be back once you're fully healed."

Skuggi recognized that tone no matter the dragon that used it. It was that of a dragon undergoing sleep deprivation, or one that hadn't slept in at least a day. Aage then leapt into the sky while Skuggi couldn't help, but think the tone Aage used indicated at least two days...

Skuggi's train of thought halted at the implication of what was happening. _No, Aage couldn't have stayed up for these last two days? That would mean he's taking my burden as well,_ he thought. The empty cave became eerily silent as his train of thought that often filled the cave with virtual sound came to a stop. He then decided that he needed to work as hard as his friend to get back in the air and allow him some rest before anything could happen.

His daughter came to visit him overnight and they enjoyed a simple conversation. During their talk, he was doing small lifts with his injured wing with Heiđrún taking notice. He finally confessed to her the dire situation he was in and apologized for hiding it, but the ever forgiving Heiđrún just nodded and licked his cheek telling him, "Oh papa, I knew something was wrong the moment Ásdís came out. But don't scare me like that again please."

Skuggi licked the top of her head, leaving a layer of saliva coating her head and earplates. She whined and scraped off some of the gooey fluid, throwing it onto the floor with her leg. "I promise, little one, that I won't hide stuff like that from you again. I thought it wasn't that bad until I came into the cave to see you," he admitted. The two enjoyed the company, but soon Skuggi grew tired from being awake for almost a full day already. They separated, and Skuggi drifted through drowsiness into the sweet embrace of sleep, determined to be in the air by the next night.

Skuggi slept very little after his daughter left, due to his determination to get back in the air. He proceeded to begin moving his wing more while pushing past the pain. His friend's courage to go days without sleep for the betterment of the group made him even more determined to give his friend a break. And not just for his friend, but his daughter's future mate because no doubt Guðbrandr was doing his fair share of work.

Throughout the morning, Skuggi started moving the wing like he was flying in the air. The pain shot through his body every time he hit a certain spot on the downward stroke, but with each movement it became less and less painful. Around mid-day he was visited by Aage who took notice of the movements of his friend. He left his friend a larger yak that he had managed to find on a nearby island. Aage was still grumpy, but any dragon would be if they had been up for nearly three days.

Once Skuggi finished the meal, he decided to nap and get some rest before trying to glide. Curling up on himself, he drifted soundly to sleep; however his rest did not last long because the island began to tremble beneath him. Opening his eyes, trying to shake off sleep, he rose to his paws and bounded towards the cave exit to see what could be happening. The sky was filled with flaming oranges and reds, but something else that he knew couldn't be good: smoke.

The sounds of wood creaking and cracking could be heard upon Skuggi's exit from his home. He peered down to see Aage and Guðbrandr fighting three visible Silent Eaters near the entrance to the cave. _No time like the present to see if my wing can work,_ Skuggi thought, before leaping into the air and spreading his wings.

The pain was instant and excruciating, but he fought past it, gliding for a while before tucking his wings to his side and diving down at a slight angle. His wing hurt worse during the dive as his speed increased and the ground grew ever closer to him. But he resigned himself to protect his family and friends even if it meant the ultimate sacrifice to protect his daughter. He charged a shot and released it at the lead Silent Eater, twirling its jagged teeth around its mouth at the two in front of him.

The whistling shot barreled down and connected with the back of the lead Silent Eater. The group of Silent Eaters turned quickly to see who attacked them; when they saw it was another Night Wing, they dug new tunnels near them to escape. Skuggi, though, was too far into the dive to come out without any major injury to his wing. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but was instead jolted from his dive from a body colliding into his side.

Aage had seen his friend behind the Silent Eaters and quickly thought of a plan before they escaped. Once the Silent Eater's attention was diverted to Skuggi, Aage darted away and climbed up a nearby tree. He waited for the right moment and pushed off, flapping his wings as hard as he could to get to his friend. He connected with his friend, and the two large males careened towards the nearby heated pool. The two splashed hard into the water, but it was better than the dive Skuggi was going to take into the ground. The two adults surfaced, gasping for air before paddling over to the shore.

"Dad, Skuggi, are you two all right?" Guðbrandr asked.

"Nothing some rest won't fix son," Aage answered, shaking the water off of his hide. "How about you, my friend?" he asked, looking sidelong at Skuggi.

"I'm better now that I'm actually alive," Skuggi commented. "I owe you a lot, my friend, but before that we need to get off this island. Those three can't be the only Silent Eaters. The entire island shook and I felt it high above in our old cave."

Aage's expression changed to fear and he rushed into the cave where the two females were currently residing. Guðbrandr and Skuggi followed quickly after him, hoping that they could escape before anything serious could happen. The island began to shake again, and rocks fell around the three Night Wings as they trotted through the cavern. They bounded and dodged around the falling rocks, pressing deeper and deeper into the cave, wanting to get to their friends and family. A roar laced with fear echoed through the cavern in front of them.

"Ásdís!" "Heiđrún!" "Mom! Runie!" the three males shouted, quickening their pace to get to them.

They turned a corner, noticing a larger, even more menacing Silent Eater blocking their way while it hovered over the two females. Without a second of hesitation, all three males charged and fired a shot into the back of the Silent Eater. It whipped around, showing its dark green features and white underjaw, and spun its teeth around faster. It reeled back and charged the males with all of them firing again at the open jaw of the dragon before them. They all leapt out of the way, but one male didn't get out of the way in time; Skuggi had gotten his wing membrane caught on one of the spines of the Silent Eater.

Skuggi winced and turned, watching as the Silent Eater burrowed down into the ground. His gaze shifted to his wing and at the injury that all dragons feared: a torn wing membrane. Aage and Guðbrandr moved over to both Ásdís and Heiđrún, checking to see if they were all right. In the mess of nuzzles, licks and purrs, Heiđrún noticed her papa staying back and looking at his side. She squirmed her way out of the dragon pile and stopped in front of her papa.

"Papa? What's wrong?" Heiđrún asked, worry layered thick on her words.

Skuggi looked down at his little girl, lowering his head and nuzzling the top of her head. "You are so precious to me, my Heiđrún. I'm going to miss you," he spoke somberly, accepting his fate. Aage came over and saw the damage to his friend's wing. Heiđrún started whining and whimpering, trying to convince him that he would be fine.

"Guðbrandr, come here," Skuggi ordered.

Guðbrandr crept up to his friend's father, keeping his head low and acknowledging his presence. "Protect my daughter. That is all I ask of you. Always be there for her and make sure she is never alone," Skuggi told the younger male, his voice catching slightly as he spoke. Skuggi turned to his friend and hung his head in defeat. "Aage, take care of her for me. She's in your claws now."

Aage nodded and looked into his friend's eyes. "She'll be safe and treated well. I wish…" Skuggi stopped Aage with a friendly headbutt that they would typically share during tough moments. Aage couldn't contain it anymore and began to whimper as well for the impending loss of his friend.

"I'll hold off any other Silent Eaters with my last breath. Just get my daughter to safety and make sure she is loved," Skuggi said, turning his back to the group slowly. His daughter sunk her teeth into his tail to try to keep him from going, but she was only dragged by her papa. Guðbrandr and Aage managed to get her away and brought her struggling form with them down one of the other tunnels. Ásdís took one last look at Skuggi before he charged down the tunnel once the mountain began to shake again. His ear piercing roar echoed through the tunnels and the shaking followed him away from the survivors.

Ásdís turned and followed after her family and her new, reluctant, family member. She listened as shot after shot could be heard echoing through the tunnels as they escaped. She silently thought, _may Nóttu raise you high into the stars to join your mate. May you shine down upon your daughter for generations to come. May you guide her from the night sky and show her the path she needs to take in times of desperation. By Nóttu's grace, may you slay as many foes tonight to let the lives of your friends and family remain in this world. And by my grace Skuggi, your daughter will be cared for like my own daughter._

Skuggi thought to himself while charging out of the cavern, _I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you Heiđrún. You'll be loved by your friend just as much as I do. You'll understand in time that family is worth it when you have a child of your own._

His thoughts were interrupted when the small group of Silent Eaters burrowed up in front of him and the larger one came up behind them. He began to charge his shot, causing his spinal fins and head to glow a bright purple. He released his shot and thought, _Nóttu, give my daughter the strength to carry on without me._

The four Night Wings exited near the north side of the mountain into a small forest. Aage held back the distraught Heiđrún and fired three blasts into the side of the mountain, collapsing it to cover the tunnel. Heiđrún roared out in pain, but soon was in the air at the behest of her friend and her new family. The four left the island that they had briefly called home, but they left something more important there that they all would cherish until they met Nóttu: a friend, an ally, but most importantly, a father.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I normally don't do author's notes at the end, but this chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine. Skuggi, for me, represents my friend's father that I never met. He was strong and a fighter to the end and he was taken from her too soon. So to my friend Micaela, this chapter is dedicated to you and I know you still struggle with his loss, but he is up there shining down on you.**

 **Also to my fans, sorry for this event, but it had to happen especially with where I'm going with the story, but there could be some hope left if you caught onto it. Except a couple more emotional rollercoasters in the next two or three chapters.**

 **MMM - No these Vikings are not Hiccup's former family, they are another group, but we won't be seeing them again. You'll just have to wait and see about the egg, again get ready for that roller coaster.**


	12. Picking up the Pieces

**Welcome back loyal readers. Again sorry for what I did last chapter, but there is hope out there, slim hope but let's continue our story. Now back to the adventure.**

 **Also sorry for the delay, my Beta Reader was on vacation, but she worked on it when she could and here you all are with a new chapter. And surprise for those that have been wondering about the egg. Just know the big show is next chapter.**

* * *

 _Picking up the pieces_

 _Hiccup and Toothless - 7 years old_

The weary group of Night Wings descended upon a new island after a night's worth of flight. There were no arguments about who be on watch because all four of them huddled up on each other inside a deep cave to sleep. Exhaustion took Aage first, followed by his mate and then the two young Night Wings.

Heiđrún had whimpered and cried the entire flight, with Guðbrandr staying near her in flight to comfort her with his words. She had been inseparable from him once they landed on the island. She pressed into his side and once inside the cave, she hooked her front paws around his neck area and buried her head into his chest before falling asleep. Guðbrandr lay there for a while, watching her body gently rise and fall with her peaceful breathing, until his tired eyes gradually slid closed and sleep embraced him also.

The group rested for half a day and woke up around dusk. The first to wake up was Ásdís, who found her mate on his back, kicking his legs gently in the air before thrashing around wildly and waking himself up.

"You okay, hun?" she asked, concerned about the subject of his dream.

"Not really," he answered back flatly. "I dreamt that everyone died there and I was left alone. I saw all of your bodies. I… couldn't save my friend…" Aage whimpered, curling up on himself. He then felt the soft, slimy tongue of his mate run over the top of his head.

"Skuggi wouldn't want you like this, my mate. You are not a failure; he chose to save us because he knew he couldn't fly away," she reassured him, putting her wings around him as best she could. "We have someone else we need to look out for. Your friend's legacy and our new daughter and son's future mate."

Aage composed himself and rose slowly out of Ásdís' wings, showing a new confidence on his expression. "You're right. We have to keep her safe for Skuggi, but also for our son. Those two are going to need us more than ever," he proclaimed, turning to look at the two curled up young Night Wings closer to the entrance. "We do this for them and our future hatchling as well. We honor the fallen."

"I was thinking the same. We name our hatchling after one of her parents to give her something to strive for, besides our son."

The two adults began to move out together towards the entrance to wake the young adults. They came up on the bundle, seeing Heiđrún mostly covered by Guðbrandr's wings and body. She still shuddered and whimpered softly, but had calmed drastically since they had all fallen asleep. Aage motioned for Ásdís to wake them while he stepped outside.

Once Aage was outside, Ásdís nudged her son gently with her snout. He lifted his head up, blinking his eyes a few times before looking into his mother's eyes. He yawned and smacked his jaws before groaning softly. He felt something stir under him and then he realized it was Heiđrún. He took notice of staining going down from her eyes, and then leaning down, licked the salty stains from under her left eye. She stirred and whimpered, moving her paw up to brush away whatever was bothering her face. She growled and finally backed away from it, tucking her snout under her wing and tail.

Guðbrandr nipped at Heiđrún's ear, startling her out from under her wing and tail. She huffed at him and returned to hiding herself. Just before he could do something again to get her out, his mother stopped him.

"Leave her be, son. How about you go help your dad with finding food?" Ásdís suggested, staring intently at her son.

Guðbrandr simply nodded before leaning the cave after his father. Ásdís looked down at the young dragon, leaning in and licking her gently on the head.

"Why?" Heiđrún asked meekly.

Ásdís thought for a moment what she was asking and then it hit her. "He did it so we could all be safe," she answered.

"He could have come with us. He didn't have to stay behind."

"Those Silent Eaters would have gotten to us if we had to carry off your father. Your father saved us all, but in truth there was only one Night Wing he wanted to be safe. That was you, darling."

"But I miss him."

"As do I. He was a great Night Wing to all of us and that is why we can't let his actions go to waste. Heiđrún, dear, you're my responsibility and Aage's too. We're going to make sure that you and my son learn the last thing a Night Wing should know for your life."

"Just please… don't leave me right now."

"I won't sweetie. I won't," Ásdís answered softly, wrapping her frame around Heiđrún slowly and carefully. She hid the whimpering young dragon from the world while Ásdís purred softly, trying to relax the scared Night Wing. Occasionally, she would lick the head of the young dragoness giving her some reassurance that it would be okay in the end.

Finally, Ásdís began to sing to Heiđrún. She sung an old Night Wing soothing verse with soft tones and slow pace that could help any Night Wing calm down no matter the pain or problems they were having at that moment. She sang to her new daughter, letting her take in the song and noticed that she was calming down. Heiđrún's sobbing slowed the longer the song continued.

Soon, Ásdís noticed her mate and son coming back in while she was singing. They too started to feel calmer while she sung, and joined in comforting the young dragoness. Finally, when she finished, Heiđrún looked up at her and nuzzled the underside of Ásdís' muzzle.

"Thank you for that Ásdís," Heiđrún said somberly, turning to look at Aage and Guðbrandr. "Thank you, all of you for being here for me. I miss him so much, but his sacrifice was not just for me. It was for all of us."

"We know, Heiđrún, and that is why Ásdís and I would like to honor your family with our next hatchling. We plan on naming it after one of your parents depending on the sex of the hatchling. It is the least we could do to honor the memory of two very important Night Wings," Aage said softly, "I hope it is a male because your father is someone I wish I could have done more for after everything. He wanted our friendship back just before the Silent Eaters attacked and now more than ever I want to honor him."

"Yes, but her mother was an amazing Night Wing," Ásdís countered. "Not only did she calm the violent tendencies of both you and Skuggi, she had the gentlest heart in the world as well. I wish we had two eggs and name both after her parents if they were one of each."

Heiđrún scuttled out Ásdís' wings and looked up between them all. "It's all well and good but please, don't do it for my sake. I know that I'm going to honor them with my first few clutches at some point, so please name your hatchling what you want," Heiđrún said calmly, turning to look at Guðbrandr.

Guðbrandr moved over to Heiđrún, nuzzling her cheek softly while purring. The two left the huddle of the adults, moving outside to spend more time together. The two adult began to eat slowly and silently, wondering what the two young dragons were going to do.

Heiđrún and Guðbrandr padded around the island slowly, but also remained silent the entire time. Heiđrún had so much on her mind, but most of it was filled with images of her father. She remembered a lot of her life and in fact the first moment she remembered was when she bit his tongue when he was bathing her. She grinned softly and moved herself closer to her future mate. Guðbrandr leaned against Heiđrún while they continued to stroll around the island. They took notice of a couple of Terrible Terrors, but they scattered once they saw the couple walking by.

Their journey ended by a small inland lake where they both lowered their front paws into the cool water. They looked across the way to a small group of Spike Shooters who had several little hatchlings. They could vaguely make out the group resting in the twilight hours, but they could see an adult that was colored with daylight-toned sky blue with simmers of the sun dragon throughout its body. They saw another adult, but the color was hidden by the other; they did see one small Spike Shooter hopping around while the others tried to sleep. The two Night Wings stared at the sight and leaned into each other, both dreaming about the day when they would both have their clutch.

"Guðbrandr…" Heiđrún murmured. He turned his gaze to her leaning on his left front leg. She continued, "I love you, my mate, and when I can, let's… honor my parents with our first male and female hatchlings."

"It would be my honor. Your father was an amazing dragon and I'm also honoring him by keeping you safe," Guðbrandr answered softly, keeping his head pressed against hers. They entwined their tails together and slowly lowered themselves down onto the soft soil.

It was an hour after they laid down into the soil watching the small Spike Shooter family before the family finally drifted to sleep. The two Night Wings decided it was time to go home. They rose from the ground and strolled slowly back to the cave. They remained silent, but their tails never unraveled from each other and they were less than a foot away from each other for the entire trip back.

Heiđrún looked ahead to the cave entrance where Aage stood waiting for them. His face showed concern and worry, but changed to relief when he saw the young dragons. He ushered them inside where several fish were strewn around the cave floor with Ásdís feasting on two Cod. After a couple hours, Ásdís groaned when she felt something stirring inside her.

"Ásdís, what's wrong?" Aage questioned, though he had a feeling about what was happening.

"The Egg… it's wanting to come out. But… we aren't near any warm water…" Ásdís answered, breathing heavier.

"We found a small lake inside the island with a family of Spike Shooters nearby," Guðbrandr added.

"Then we need to go there. Is it cold or warm?" Aage continued, while the small family moved out of the cave.

"It's cold, unfortunately," Heiđrún said, staying near Ásdís while the males stayed around them as they moved.

Aage nodded and directed his son to guide them there, trying to keep an eye on his mate and the surroundings as well. He was looking for any threats to his family, be it dragon or human. The loss of his friend was still heavy on his thoughts, but he remained focus not only for his family but also Heiđrún.

It took them nearly an hour to reach there, Ásdís growling and hissing in pain while the egg continued to try and leave her body. She had held back an egg laying before, but this one by far was the worst pain she had experienced. This would be her fifth egg laying, but they weren't getting easier like her mother had told her.

Aage set up a small nest at the shoreline, and then guided his mate to it where she squatted her hind quarters down and roared loudly as the egg slipped out onto the ground. Her roar startled the Spike Shooters that were resting on the other side of the small lake. Aage noticed the movement in the darkness and prepared for whatever might happen.

Instead, the Spike Shooters settled back down to sleep when they saw no movement towards them. Aage thanked Nóttu for them not coming, but remained vigilant nonetheless. His eyes scanned the lake and the surrounding brush. Night Wings hated laying their eggs in the open and preferred to be in caves near water. Aage's tension was understandable, but Ásdís saw it as an annoyance even with the most recent events.

Ásdís turned her attention to the new egg and noticed something peculiar about it. Night Wing eggs were normally a solid onyx color with little waves along the top. Her egg, though, was different in the fact that it had green streaks crisscrossing the entire shell. She took a sniff of it to check the egg for any hints of possible decay. She thought back to her use of Dragon Flame while pregnant and wondered if this was the cause of the coloration change. Even with the birthing fluids on the egg, Ásdís didn't smell anything wrong with the egg, but decided to hide the change from her mate for now. She curled around the egg protectively while Aage continued to scan the area.

 _Did my use of Dragon Flame do something to our egg?_ Ásdís pondered, watching the young dragons looking at the egg. They seemed enamored by it, but she couldn't help but wonder if they would think the egg was normal. Slowly, she shut her eyes and rested with the egg in her grasps.

Aage then looked to his son and said that it was time to start watch, and that it would be five days until the egg needed to be pushed into the water. They planned their schedule while Heiđrún was lost in thought about the egg and why it needed warm water. She had many questions and decided she would ask Ásdís later once she had rested.


	13. A New Breed?

**Author's Note: So things are going to finally come to a head with the egg in this one, I hope everyone is prepared to greet the new life.**

 **MMM - I know you're waiting patiently for Berk to come back into the world and don't worry, I haven't forgotten them. I have at least three more major Dragon events I need to hit before we run into a couple familiar faces.**

 **Also only one person caught onto a little hint from last chapter. The Spike Shooter family I spoke about is "Stormfly's" family and that is her as a hatchling over there. Since we don't know the age of her in the series, I played with that to make her younger than Toothless and bring her in early.**

 **Congratulations go out to** _ **bullysgirl11**_ **for being my 200th follow on this story. Please contact me through a PM to discuss a possible gift for following this on this story.**

 **Also I'm very impressed to say that this story is quickly becoming a fan favorite. I'm nearly at 200 favorites, over 200 follows already, at the time of posting this chapter it is at 21,232 views. For how short it has been out, I'm very impressed by it. I can't thank you all enough for the support with it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 12 - A New Breed?_

 _Hiccup and Toothless - 7 years old_

The next four days were spent in the same routine for the males. Aage had the day shift going into the early evening while his son took over the night and into the early morning. Each shift had overlapping hours to allow the refreshed male to get food for the day or evening. Heiđrún remained in her nocturnal cycle, but sleeping out in the open made it hard at times to get any decent sleep during the day. She managed though and her nights were spent with Guðbrandr and Ásdís. Each night, she'd explain more and more about the hatching and birthing process to get her prepared for the future. One question came up on the fourth night and it was a question that Ásdís didn't want to answer but knew he was coming.

"I've been wondering why your egg has those green streaks on it. You've always said that our eggs are the darkest of black like the night sky. Why is this one different?" Heiđrún inquired.

"You see child, I don't know," Ásdís replied, licking her paw softly. "My thought is that the use of my Dragon Flame has somehow affected the egg."

Both young dragons looked at her with confusion plastered across their faces. Ásdís knew now was the best time to tell them what had really happened in the cave. She locked eyes first with her son and he nodded, knowing she was wanting to show him something with True Sight. Once they were finished, she then did it with her new daughter before starting to explain.

"You see, I think the use of my Dragon Flame has infused part of the magic into the egg. I don't know what may happen to my hatchling, but even if something were to happen, I'm still glad I used it on your father Heiđrún."

Heiđrún nodded, albeit a bit slowly, for the emotions of her papa's loss was still fresh on her mind. But something else popped into her thoughts and she asked about it. "Dragon Flame? Why haven't we been told about this before? What are the limits to it? What is not allowed?" Her string of questions caught Guðbrandr off guard, but he turned to his mother, who smirked slightly.

"This is why I like you, Heiđrún. You're always so inquisitive and curious," Ásdís answered, rising from her spot around her egg. She padded over to the water's edge and motioned with her tail for the two to come near. The slumbering Aage was still near the egg, but he stirred slightly from the subtle movements going on around him.

At the water's edge, Ásdís began to explain the history of Night Wings a bit more in depth. How they were the true siblings of the great Nóttu. Nóttu had given rise to all the dragons in the world, but only Night Wings were the closest to their Goddess. She explained that Nóttu had the power to change anything in the world by using her Flame and each Night Wing gained this ability as well.

"You see, we can use her Flame for ourselves, but we have rules. The biggest is that it can only be used once in our lifetime. We are not like the Goddess and have unlimited power, but we thank her for the gift by keeping ourselves as safe as possible. No Viking or other dragons know that we have this gift except for those wise enough to pay attention. Now there are limits to this: for example, you can't bring someone back from the dead, but the biggest one is to never use it on yourself. If you were to use it on yourself, you would go mad or the magic could backfire and twist your intent into something horrible. I've only seen one such Night Wing try to use it on himself and he ended up dying moments after trying to heal himself."

Heiđrún and Guðbrandr looked in horror at each other, thinking about the chance that they could lose one another if they were so reckless. Ásdís continued her explanation. "Now, in order to draw the Dragon Flame out, you must reach deep into your soul. You'll find something within it burning inside of you. Now, this doesn't make it so you use your Dragon Flame, because you need to tap into this and draw it out with your desire. So you both can practice this since right now you two are the only ones with Dragon Flame yet to be used."

Both were apprehensive at trying this, but with her reassurance they both gave it a go. Heiđrún searched within her first by closing her eyes to find her soul. She found something she thought could be it, but it felt strange to her, seeing it. She looked at Ásdís and nodded to say she found it, but felt that something wasn't right about it. Heiđrún would ask her new mother about it soon, but now it was her friend's turn to search for his Dragon Flame. Guðbrandr also closed his eyes to search within himself as well, feeling out his body and finding his soul easily. He felt a gentle flame coming from it, one that burned with passion and valor. He breathed slowly and opened his eyelids to the night sky. He felt refreshed and at ease, but soon his emotion changed to worry when he noticed Heiđrún wasn't the same way.

"Did you find your soul, Heiđrún?" he questioned.

"I did, but it seems strange to peer into oneself and find this Flame to change something in the world within you," she answered, shying away from answering any further or to raise their suspicions of what she felt.

They went back over to the egg and saw it move slightly, causing them all to gasp and coo in excitement. "The little hatchling is getting ready to come out, but we have a problem. We need warm or hot water for the birthing," Ásdís worried.

"I've been thinking about that and I may have an idea, but I need to know more," Heiđrún disclosed, garnering looks from her new family.

"What do you need to know?"

"Does all of the water need to be hot? Why does it need to be hot or warm? And how long does the water need to be warm for?"

Ásdís was taken back by the questions. _What could she be thinking about doing with these questions? I mean, the second one makes sense because it is part of the hatching, but the other two makes me wonder what she is thinking,_ she thought.

"Well, the egg needs to be in warm water to help finish the egg maturing and weaken it slightly for the hatchling inside. To answer your other question, I would hope all of the water in which it was submerged would be hot and until the hatchling well, hatches."

"How long does it take for the egg to hatch?" Heiđrún asked, needing to know the exact time.

"It doesn't take longer than the Sun dragon to cross the skies, but it doesn't at most take longer than that," Ásdís clarified. "Now, what is on your mind Heiđrún?"

Heiđrún looked at the egg and then back to her new mother figure in her life. She breathed softly before describing what was on her mind. "You see, our normal flame can heat up the water in the area we push the egg into easily. I figured with the four of us alternating our flame to allow each to recharge, we could keep the water warm enough for the hatching to occur even in this frigid water."

Both Guðbrandr and Ásdís looked in shock at the revelation Heiđrún had pointed out to them. They had always been in search of naturally occurring hot pools of water, but it never occurred to them to possibly heat up the water themselves. They had always followed instinct but now they didn't necessarily have to follow it this time. It was unconventional but this egg, too, was unconventional.

"I think that could work, darling. We'll talk to Aage when he wakes up soon," Ásdís added, hearing the stir of her mate now getting off the ground.

"You don't have to explain anything; I heard it all," Aage's booming voice declared. "As much as I think tradition is needed, Heiđrún has a point. We have to adapt to survive and hopefully this egg will survive as well. We'll try when the egg is about to hatch; for now, son get us some food."

Heiđrún beamed with joy that her idea could help and that they had accepted it. Her ideas were sometimes out there and they did fulfill the need when they did work, but this time her idea would hopefully bring a new life into this world.

Guðbrandr bounded off into the forest to quickly find some food on land for his mother. Aage trekked over and nuzzled his mate lovingly whilst waiting for his son to return. His large orbs locked onto Heiđrún before he craned his head over and licked the top of her head. She whimpered slightly from the action which reminded her of her papa.

"Don't worry little Heiđrún. I know this reminds you of your father, but I figured that in time I can help fill that void in your heart," Aage whispered softly, his rough appendage continuing to run across Heiđrún's head. She continued to whimper softly until the memories faded away briefly. Her mind rushed with her papa, but she had to be strong for him. He was guiding her now from the night sky and she would show him how strong she had become.

"Thank you, Aage. We'll see how the future holds for us as a family. First, let's get your egg ready for hatching," Heiđrún answered, pulling away and looking at the egg. She moved in front of it and sniffed at the egg softly, noticing that it moved when she took a whiff of it. It smelled sweet and heavenly while at the same time homely. It felt like what was within her, the constant at odds feeling within her, was also inside this egg and it too would be different like her.

She started to dig a trench with her paw towards the lake. The adults looked at her questioningly and then heard her ask, "It only needs enough water to cover it, right?"

"No, it needs a lot of water. Something I didn't say is that dragon eggs explode when they hatch so they need to be fully covered by a lot of water," Aage answered.

"And with my Dragon Flame seemingly changing the egg, I would think we'd need a lot more water," Ásdís added.

"We could get that Spike Shooter family to help us," Heiđrún commented, finishing her trench to the lake.

"We ta-" Aage began to argue, but realized that tradition is out the window. "I'll speak with them when they awaken. Everyone needs to get some rest; tomorrow seems to be the hatching of our newest family member."

True to his word, Aage asked the Spike Shooter family if they could help after everyone went to sleep. The male told him that he'd gladly lend his flame to help bring in a new life and he could even bring in others to help if needed. Aage was taken back by the selfless aid the Spike Shooter was willing to give him. He thank him and his family for the aid and said he would call when he needed help.

The rest of the day went by as normal for Aage, but things began to become active once the rest of his family awoke. Aage darted away to find food for everyone after he told his son about the Spike Shooter family coming to help them. While Aage was away, Heiđrún continued to prepare for the egg. She started to wade out into the water, dunking her head under the water to see what it was like under the surface. There was little in the way of rocks in this pond, but there was a large tree that was laying across the bottom. She came up for air and quickly swam back to the shore line.

"The egg will roll most of the way into the water and go very deep before stopping at a tree across the bottom," she mentioned, shaking off the excess water from her body. "I hope the little hatchling will be fine with swimming up. I don't really recall this part of my birth and I do remember a lot of my life."

Guðbrandr reeled back mentally, wondering how she could remember that far back. He then pondered if it had something to do with her mixed mental capacity or just something from her human side. He moved over and licked her cheek playfully, saying, "Don't worry about it too much, love. We all have gaps in our memories from when we were young."

Heiđrún purred gently, nuzzling into the lick and then into his neck. "You know the feels good, right, Gunny?" she questioned, purring louder by the moment. Their nuzzling stopped when they heard rustling in the undergrowth. Guðbrandr snapped his head at the sound, moving himself into a defensive position just in case to protect what he loves the most. Seconds later, Aage burst from the brush carrying a large stag with him.

"Dinner is served and I'm staying up this night," Aage announced after dropping the beast in front of his family. "With how much the egg moved today, it will definitely hatch tonight."

"I agree, love. It will be tonight," Ásdís concurred, taking a large chunk out of the animal's belly. Then, as the family ate, the egg started to roll away from the amount of shaking occurring. Quickly, Heiđrún leapt into action, corralling the escaping egg and directing it towards the water. Aage galloped over to the Spike Shooter family while the rest of his family dealt with the egg. Soon the Spike Shooters called out and a few other families gathered near the shoreline. Heiđrún, Guðbrandr and Aage flew up into the air and started the initial heating with their flame, focusing on the center of the pond. The Spike Shooters surrounding the pond also began to add their flame to the water.

This continued for almost an hour with more dragons joining to aid the effort. As the Sun Dragon neared the edge of the sea, the egg shook and shimmied harder before Ásdís felt the water and then shoved the egg into it. The egg was starting to glow green along the markings on it, lighting the water around it with an ethereal glow as it rolled down the underwater slope. She said a small good luck verse to Nóttu, in the hope the egg would make it. The scene around her was spectacular in her mind. She saw around sixty of her kind, many different species, coming to the aid of another in their time of need. _Maybe there is something special about my egg that is making or wanting the other dragons to help it,_ she thought.

Soon she got her answer when all the rest of the dragons stopped heating the water and began to watch the glowing depths intently. Her family flew back beside her and joined the others in watching the water. The soft glow of the egg could be seen in the crystal clear water. The steady pulsing and subtle movements told everyone watching the egg was still hatching. Minutes went by while all eyes remained on the small green glow coming from the water. Then suddenly, a bolt of lightning came from nowhere and struck the water. This was followed up by a half muted explosion that sent water high into the air while all the other dragons screeched and roared at the sight.

The Night Wings all flinched at the bolt of lightning, but soon their eyes locked on a small mass in the water tower. That mass then glowed green, sent the water hurling in every direction and flew right at them, landing at their paws. They were shocked at the size of the hatchling in front of them. Heiđrún and Guðbrandr let their maws hang loose in shock, noticing that the new hatchling was about the size they had been when they had started to fly. Along its wings and body green lightning streaks broke the otherwise jet black scales, snaking and weaving intricate patterns of colour across each surface they touched; these shimmered and pulsed, and enraptured every dragon spectating this unusual hatchling. Its eyes were like Guðbrandr's, but a darker hue of emerald. Aage and Ásdís padded over and looked that their new hatchling. Taking in the scent, they found their new addition to be female.

"Tunglið. That's what we should name her," Ásdís announced cheerfully.

"Th...that so-ounds nice mom," Tunglið answered back, broken and weak. "I'm hun-ngry…"

The parents joined their offspring in letting their lower jaws hang in shock, amazed that the new hatching was already able to speak. Soon, though, the family was crowded by the helpers to see the new dragon. _This is going to be a crazy first few days,_ Aage thought, already mentally exhausted.

* * *

Tunglið - Icelandic for Moon. It is pronounced Ton-glif

Also for those that might know "Moonchaser the Night Fury" and his story; yes, Tunglið looks like Moonchaser from his story and it's out of respect to my fellow author and who I consider as my surrogate brother.


	14. Moon Rising Above

**Author's Note:** **Prepare for a time skip after this chapter folks. Also thank you to thearizona for a brief stink as beta for this story, but my main Beta Reader is back and helping a ton like she does. :) Now be prepared for a visit from a place we know in this chapter and don't worry they will be back heavily once a few more incidents happen. Also a "Storm" is brewing and let's see if people can guess who is coming.**

 **Also, 5 reviews away from 100?! This story is by far my most popular story, I really can't thank each and every one of you enough for the support this story has gotten.**

* * *

 _Moon Rising Above_

 _One week after Tunglið was born_

To say the week had been hectic after the birth of Tunglið would be an understatement. First, they moved back to the cave both for protection and to control the flocks of dragons from across the island coming to see the new hatchling. They were drawn to her for some reason, but she took it all in stride. Heiđrún and Guðbrandr spent their time with Tunglið while Ásdís and Aage managed the horde of dragons wishing to see the hatchling. During this week, Tunglið stopped stuttering with her speech and was now holding complete conversations with her siblings. All of them were sleeping at night and awake during the day, but each night during a lull, Aage and Ásdís would spend time with their new child while the young couple went out to got food for the night.

During one of these lulls, Tunglið asked her parents, "Does Nóttu listen to our questions? Does she help us when we are in need?"

They looked at each other for a moment, taken back by the question their hatchling had asked them. Their eyes didn't leave each other, almost using their True Sight to communicate the best way to answer her. Aage broke the stare first, turning and lowering his head down to his daughter. "She does and doesn't. If she interfered with everything within the world, then we'd not have our freedom. Imagine if she could remove or change something from within you to make you different just to make the life of one dragon better," Aage explained, trying to use this change to teach his daughter something. "It would make the one dragon happier, but you'd be sad, I would think, if you were changed somehow. She is powerful and strong, but she also knows that every dragon she has created must be allowed to be themselves and live with what destiny has for them."

Aage raised his head, turning out to the cave entrance, sighing softly and wondering where this conversation was heading. "Heiđrún, she isn't related to me is she? Or even our kind?" Tunglið questioned.

"She isn't related to us, but what makes you think she isn't a Night Wing?" Ásdís wondered.

"Her umm… aura... is different than our family, or even the others of our kind."

Aage became worried at this statement, turning to gaze at his new daughter. _There is no way she could know that Heiđrún is not a Night Wing. We haven't slipped up in protecting that secret,_ he thought before speaking. "Daughter, please come with me. We're going for a quick flight. My dear, please tell our other children that we will be back soon."

Tunglið followed her father out into the crisp night air. They spread their wings and leapt into the sky, soaring high above the island. They remained silent the entire time while Aage thought of the best way to tell his daughter about her suspicions but also how not to break his word either.

"Tunglið, I have to ask you something. How are you able to see an aura?" he questioned finally.

"I don't know, father; I just see these colors around us. All of them are similar with a deep purple color, but then each also have accents to seemingly tell each kind apart," she answered, enjoying the cool air on her wings.

"What does Heiđrún's aura look like?"

"It's different. It has a greenish color like the hedges around the island, and then that a deep purple that she only as followed by a sky-blue color that each of us have."

"I made a pact with my former friend, Skuggi, to never tell any of our kind about his daughter. But, I'll let you figure it out on your own. Come; we must head west."

"What is to the west?"

"You'll figure it out soon, child. Then, I shall let you make a decision on who you think Heiđrún might be among us."

 _A couple hours later_

The two Night Wings flew high above the water in the darkening sky. The great sun dragon had fallen beneath the waves nearly an hour ago. In the distance spots of torch light could be seen.

"Father?" Tunglið began. "Is that a human village ahead of us?"

Aage nodded and looked at his daughter. "You surprise me with how much you know, child. You know and act more like a Night Wing that has been around for many years," he confided to her.

"I don't know why, but I've known a lot since birth. Like I'm meant for more, but I don't know what."

"You'll understand in time, daughter, but for now let us focus on what is ahead of us. Do you notice something about this area?"

Tunglið had been feeling something just starting to touch her mind, but the sensation was weak and seemed to be more of an annoyance than anything. She looked at her father and nodded to him.

"That doesn't tell me much, child. Tell me what you noticed," he chided her.

"For one, I sense something trying to influence me. Like something is trying to entice me to go somewhere. And second, well that village seems more new than old."

"Right on both accounts, dear daughter. We are at the edge of a Queen's influence. This time of year she is weak and doesn't capture our kin to do her bidding. This is my warning to you, keep away from her influence for she can and will take you and make you her slave," Aage explained, turning his snout downward to look at the village. "Now do you see an aura around the humans?"

Tunglið peered down from the heavens. Her eyes adjusting to the distance and quickly caught the auras of many of the humans down below. They all had a similar hue color like she had seen on the various dragons around her, but all of the humans also had very different hues to each other. Many, though, were the same for their secondary hue. She concluded that these must be offspring of the particular families down below. One in particular caught her attention with it's large figure and even grander facial features. What intrigued her the most those was that this human had the same color secondary aura as Heiđrún, not a hue off but the exact coloration.

"Father, these auras are different to Heiđrún's. But, I see one that has I think the exact same aura as her," she announced.

"Well I'll be, this must be where she was cast out then," Aage answered back softly. His eyes and head lifted to the stars to see a pair of them glimmering back at him. "Nóttu, do I have your grace to tell my offspring the truth about Skuggi's daughter?"

Tunglið shifted her eyes to where her father gazed and seemingly heard the answer. She shook her head and returned her gaze to her father.

"It seems I've been allowed to tell you since you figured it out on your own, but know what I tell you stays a secret and I will bind you to the same sacred promise that I gave my best friend and Heiđrún's father," Aage proclaimed.

"I understand the promise and I will accept it," she answered.

"Then I shall tell you on the way home and maybe another time I will show you as well."

The two Night Wings banked to the left and began their return to their temporary home. While they flew home, Aage explained the story of how Heiđrún came to be a Night Wing. The story was long, but it told Tunglið that even though she was a Dragon Soul human, she truly did belong as a Night Wing. Another thing she garnered from the story was that perhaps her brother was supposed to be that bonded dragon she was to meet eventually. Now they were bonded in a different way, she felt that it was a more appropriate bond now.

Just before descending, Tunglið spoke softly. "Father, we need to move from this island soon. I _sense_ something coming this way and we need to flee by the time the Night's Eye fully opens."

"What do you mean?" Aage asked.

"I feel something in the air. Like a storm coming to engulf us, but it's not from the clouds. No, I feel it coming from the sea."

Aage looked at his daughter while they spiraled down towards their temporary home. He saw her form shudder slightly, her head looking around wildly like she was trying to find the source and then he saw her markings pulse. _Was she actually reacting to something that may come or is she just panicking from seeing the Viking village?_ he pondered.

"We'll leave by then, but don't tell anyone else. I'll speak with your mother in private about it," Aage remarked, beating his wings to slow his landing. Tunglið nodded and landed softly in front of their cave next to her father.

"TUNGLIÐ!" Heiđrún and Guðbrandr shouted, rushing out of the cave and tackling the new dragon. Tunglið squeaked upon being smothered by her older siblings, receiving a frenzy of licks, nuzzles and playful bats from both of them. She pushed them off, moving into a pouncing stance against the two of them before running off into the forest. The other two gave chase, chortling and barking after her.

Aage smiled widely upon seeing his family enjoying themselves, even if one was not his own or even originally their kind. He had to admit that Heiđrún was a great dragoness, and he could no longer fault his friend for taking her now. Aage turned, and moved inside the cavern to find his mate cleaning herself. In the distance, he heard faint Night Wing roars echoing amongst the trees.

The siblings ran out, play tackling and pouncing on each other. Their playful roars sounded throughout the night as they frolicked in the forest, enjoying the freedom and new games a third dragon allowed them to play. The trio found themselves over by the Spike Shooter family that had helped with Tunglið's birth. One of the hatchlings made its way towards the three of them.

Heiđrún could smell the scent of the cerulean and gold hatchling moving towards them, and noticed it was female. "Aww, she's cute," she said, noticing the hatchling finally become aware of their presence. She squawked and hopped over to them, flapping her wings slightly.

"She's so small? How old is she?" Tunglið asked, curious to know since she had never been that small.

"I'd say probably a couple months old at most. But she isn't talking, so she can't be too old yet," Guðbrandr answered, creeping closer to the hatchling while lowering his body to seem less threatening. "Hi there. You're a cute Spike Shooter. I wonder what your parents named you?"

She squawked loudly and flapped her wings, trying to make a coherent word. Soon, though, the undergrowth rustled and a large magenta Spike Shooter came out and looked at the three siblings. "Her name is Stromur. She was born in a middle of a storm and was the last born of the clutch," the male Spike shooter said. "You must be that hatchling we helped birth recently. My name is Snorri and I'm humbled to help a hatchling that is meant for great things."

"What do you mean?" Heiđrún asked, gaining the attention of Snorri. The male turned his eyes onto her, and peered into hers as his pupils hined. She felt no pain like a forced True Sight, but it was still unnerving to her.

"Much like the new Night Wing, your fate seems intertwined with hers. Just know that in your time of need, she will be there for you. Now, come along, Stromur, let's go sleep and leave these three alone."

The three siblings looked at one another, the two sisters staring at each other most intently. Guðrandr looked between his future mate and his sister, perplexed by what this Spike Shooter had meant, but they scampered off back towards the cave, bounding over and under the overgrowth and fallen trees, seemingly not bothered by his cryptic utterances.

Heiđrún caught up to her little sister and pounced onto her, pinning Tunglið to the ground lightly while she leaned in and licked all over the youngling's face. Tunglið whined and whimpered while squirming around to get herself free.

"Brother… yuck… save me!" she roared in desperation. Guðbrandr chortled, nudging Heiđrún off his sister before pushing his muzzle into his sister's belly and blowing on it while licking.

Soon, Tunglið began to growl and kick her hind legs to get her brother off of her. She also whipped her tail back and forth violently, trying to remove him. Finally, she connected her tail in a sensitive spot between Guðbrander's hind legs, causing him to whimper and roll off his sister.

Tunglid huffed and looked at her brother, standing over him. "That's what you get for messing with your sister, brother," she decreed before looking at her adopted sister. Heiđrún froze for a moment in that stare, seeing something in Tunglid's eyes. She saw a flicker of green and purple glint in her eyes before she registered her sister pouncing at her.

Heiđrún yelped as soon as Tunglið landed on her. The younger dragoness leaned in and licked Heiđrún on the underside of her chin before nipping it and leaving a small cut on it. "That's for all the licking, but I still love you nonetheless, sis," she whispered into Heiđrún's ear. She leapt off Heiđrún and scampered away from her siblings in the direction of the cave.

Heiđrún rolled onto her paws and padded over to Guðbrandr to check on him. She noticed a couple of small tears running down his cheeks when she arrived and shook her head. "Oh you big baby boo Gunny. Come on, walk it off," she stated, nudging his neck.

"You take a hit where it's sensitive and tell me the same thing," he replied, lifting himself slowly from the ground.

"She's headstrong, like another Night Wing I know."

The comment caused Guðbrandr to shift his eyes to Heiđrún, glaring at her lightly before she ran off back towards the cave. "Oh, you're so going to get it when I catch you, my love," Guðbrandr announced, giving chase after her.

Meanwhile, at the cave, Ásdís finally took notice of her mate entering the cave. She rose off the ground, and stretching out her body before padding over and nuzzling the underside of his maw.

"I take it things went well?" Ásdís questioned, purring softly underneath her mate.

"She knows the truth about Heiđrún," Aage revealed, causing Ásdís to flinch back away from him. "I didn't break my promise. I asked Nóttu if I could tell her after Tunglið found a human with a similar aura as Heiđrún. I was allowed to reveal the truth and she knows. She still loves Heiđrún and still sees her as a sister, but we have a more pressing matter."

Ásdís cocked her head to the side in bewilderment before Aage continued his speech. His voice was not only laced with worry, but it held fear in it as well. "Tunglið… she said we should leave before the Night's Eye is fully open because something is coming here. A storm as she called it, but a storm from the sea."

"No, that can't be right. There hasn't been a Sea King around in generations, but they are usually peaceful. It would never be a _storm_ as she spoke about," she answered, trying to sound confident in her words.

"I know, but our daughter is very different from Heiđrún. I feel that Tunglið senses and sees things that could only be described as abilities we've heard Nóttu show," he explained, licking the top of his mates head before he continued to reassure her. "We need to leave in two days. I don't want to stay and find out about this storm she sees coming."

Ásdís agreed and nuzzled into her mate, feeling scared again for the future. "We keep them safe though. They are the future."

"Yes, they are the future and we will protect them no matter what," Aage answered, hooking a leg around his mate's neck to bring her closer.

* * *

 **Sea King - Bewilderbeast  
** **Stromur - Stormfly  
** **Snorri - Stormfly's father**


	15. Calm before the Storm

**Author's Note: First glad to have the next chapter out. Second congrats goes to PhoenixWillowsRox88 for being the 100th reviewer. She'll be getting an OC character that will be coming out in another story I'm currently writing. Last, this story is going on a short roller coaster for a while before we finally meet someone we know in the HTTYD universe and create and event that will send us to the movies.**

* * *

 _Calm before the Storm_

 _Hiccup and Toothless - 8 ½ yrs old  
_ _Tunglið (Moon) - 1 ½ yrs old_

The time since Tunglið's birth had been a bleak time for the group. They were constantly on the move around the islands, never stopping for more than two days at a single island to try and avoid the sudden influx of inquisitive dragons. Tunglið kept telling her father about the storm, and how it was growing as the days went on. Suddenly, about a month previously, she had stopped speaking of the storm. Aage took this as a bad sign, thinking the storm had arrived or it was the calm before the storm hit. He didn't know which, but to him it was not a good sign.

They continued this pattern of island hopping even without the warnings of the oncoming storm. At this moment in their travels, they were in southeastern most part of the archipelago, the forest around them was colored like the setting Sun Dragon this time of year. Fiery reds and vibrant oranges were brought to life by the vivid sunlight reflecting from the dried husks of leaves hanging limply on the once-thriving branches; as the wind puffed sporadic gusts to ruffle the oaks' feathers, the colors seemed to ripple and the entire forest appeared as if it were a raging inferno. The colors enthralled both Heiđrún and Guðbrandr, since it reminded them of the night they promised to be together over six winters ago. Heiđrún was getting closer to maturity and she kept looking at Guðbrandr in the manner a true mate should. She loved him with all her heart and she would be there with him for as long as Nóttu would allow them to be together.

She also looked at Tunglið as the sister she never had growing up. There was one thing that made Heiđrún worried about her adoptive sister, Tunglið's propensity to gaze right through her as if there were something wrong with her. Heiđrún caught her sister doing this at least twice a day, but usually it was more than just twice. She didn't know what to make of it at first but she eventually just grew used to it.

Heiđrún was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a set of claws rake slowly down alongside her spinal fins. Her body shuddered in delight knowing that only one dragon could do that to her. She adjusted her head slightly, catching out of the corner of her eye, Guðbrandr. She cooed and purred softly, before he pulled his paw away and glided next to her. They exchanged a loving look, before banking with the rest of the family towards a cliff side in a vast fjord. The family beat their wings and gently landed into a cliff side cave system that had seen apparent use for many seasons.

"We rest here for a while. We've been moving around so much that I thought we could all use a single location to stay for about a week," Aage declared, strutting deeper into the cave. The darkness was second nature to the family now. They barely caught any sight of the Sun dragon due to the fears from Tunglið's warnings. Aage and Ásdís made sure that they were always in a cave long before the rays of light began to crest over the horizon.

The group made their way through the depths and settled at the back of the cavern. The parents decided this would be a good time to teach Tunglið about Dragon Flame. They weren't going to make the same mistake in teaching the offspring late like they did with Guðbrandr and Heiđrún.

"Now, my big boy and girl, you two can help with teaching our young one here about her Dragon Flame. It would be best if you two tried to teach her since you are nearing maturity," Ásdís decided, settling herself on the cool granite floor.

Heiđrún looked at Tunglið, who just rolled her shoulders slightly. "Well Tunglið, shall we begin?" she asked.

"Sure, sis. Let's see how good you are at teaching me," Tunglið chirped.

"And why can't I help too?" Guðbrandr questioned.

"Because brother, you can't be serious at times. You haven't grown out of your hatchling phase," Tunglið asserted, looking deep into her brother's eyes. Guðbrandr huffed and stood firm in his place.

"Alright Tunny…" Heiđrún started, but was halted when Tunglið barked at her. "No, if I'm going to have a nickname, I won't let it be that. Just call me Moon, if you must," the younger Night Wing growled.

"Okay, Moon. I thought Tunny was cute, but I guess it isn't for you," Heiđrún admitted before starting the lesson. Their parents listened while they shared a quiet conversation among themselves in order to not alarm their offspring.

"We've never been here before. Are you sure this safe?" Ásdís questioned.

"It's been quiet this way. We've never gone this way because there were always Slicer Wings that would block us, but they are gone," Aage explained, craning his neck slightly to stretch it. "They must be in their migration or were sent away by Vikings. Plus, without Tunglið being able to sense this storm, I figured the best place was the only place we haven't been yet and it seems safe."

"That may be so, love, but I still worry. She's talked about it for nearly a winter and a half and to suddenly stop," Ásdís paused when their youngling and older dragons started to bark a little louder. Both parents turned their eyes towards the entrance of the cave, seeing a Thick Shell standing guard there, his low body profile hiding most of the entrance with his wings spread out.

Aage and Ásdís bolted in front of their children and snarled at the intruder. They also took notice of something on the Thick Shell, it looked shiny like the weapons the Vikings wielded. "No need for violence, Night Wings. I'm here to protect you," the Thick Shell declared.

"What is your name, first, and then we'll discuss protecting," Aage snapped, his teeth extended and showing slightly from his curled back lips.

Tunglið looked at the new dragon and felt something coming from him. Something she hadn't felt in a while: _The Storm_.

She immediately began to charge a shot, but before she could release it, Aage hit her offspring with her tail to stop her. Tunglið glared at her mother and then shouted, "He's with the Storm!"

The last word caused both parents to snap into their offensive thought processes. They lowered their bodies and began to charge at the intruder. Both fired their shot at the Thick Shell while their offspring followed them quickly, not wanting to be left behind. Heiđrún and Guðbrandr followed after their younger sister and parents, unsure about who this _Storm_ was and what had made their parents so aggressive towards it.

Heiđrún thought about the past year and a half since her sister was born. They hadn't stopped moving unlike the years prior. _Maybe this Storm was evil and that was why we didn't nest like in previous years after Tunglið was born_ , Heiđrún pondered, galloping faster towards the Thick Shell.

Aage pounced first, sending the Thick Shell and himself out of the cave and into the expanse beyond. Ásdís and their offspring flew out into the sky and upwards to go above the cliff. Aage released the Thick Shell and launched a shot directly into its underbelly, causing the other dragon to roar in pain. The onyx dragon panted as he hovered for a moment, before turning his body to meet up with his family.

The moment he turned away, a metallic net entrapped him, pulling him down towards the sea. While tumbling down, he caught sight of his family also getting netted, sending them towards the chilly waters below.

The two sets of nets crashed into the water, stunning the Night Wings within them. The nets were dragged from the shallow parts of the bay and onto a ship. A muscular man came over and examined the latest catch. "Drago will like what we found for his army. Don't think we has Night Furies in it yet. We need to thank him for letting us use that Rumblehorn; in fact, where is it?" the man asked his crew.

"It still hasn't surfaced, Eret," answered a crew member.

"Doesn't matter, we caught him five Night Furies. Muzzle and chain them up, we head north as soon as possible to give Drago his prizes," Eret announced, then shouted soon after, "and get a small feast ready for tonight, we just made a load of money with this haul!"

The five unconscious dragons were taken below the deck, chained and muzzled and left in the dark in special dragon proof cages. The three other dragons in the cages took note of the family that were just brought in and knew that with them, they were being taken somewhere else now.

 _Nóttu, please save this family from whatever these Vikings plan for us. They don't need this on them,_ a Spike Shooter thought. Then it caught a green glow coming from the cage with the Night Wings, and drifted to sleep, wondering what that meant.

* * *

 **Thick Shell - Rumblehorn  
** **Slicer Wings - Timberjacks**


	16. Raging Storm

**Author's Note:**

 **Now since we have Humans and dragons talking in this same chapter and for any chapter that will be coming out in the future. I'll leave a notation of how to distinguish between the two speeches.**

"Norse speech"  
" **Dragon speech"  
** _Everyone's thoughts_

 **So hope you enjoy this chapter though you all will hate me for this chapter. No pitchforks and torches please. *Puts on kevlar and platemail armor for the inevitable.***

* * *

 _Raging Storm_

 _10 days later_

The family huddled around themselves like they usually did in the dark hold of the ship. They couldn't tell if it was night or day; they only worried about what might be coming. Tunglið muttered to herself constantly during the travel. Her words incoherent but occasionally a few words could be understood like 'Storm', 'Red Eye' and 'fear' to her family. They also noticed that the markings along her body pulsed with illumination during the entire time,l and was their only source of light even for a moment.

Heiđrún would pace the cell they were in, checking for weaknesses continuously. She found some of the wood had rotted, but even with Guðbrandr helping her numerous times, they couldn't budge the metal bars. Even the times that they weren't trying to find a way out, Heiđrún would spend her time gathering information from the other dragons in the hold trying to understand what might happen to them and how the others were caught.

She figured out that they were being taken to be broken and made into weapons for someone. None of the other dragons knew this person, but Heiđrún figured it was this 'Drago' person she kept hearing the humans speak in fear about. She didn't know who this human was, but if it put fear into other humans, then this was a human she did not want to meet.

Suddenly, the boat lurched to a halt, causing all the dragons to awaken suddenly if they had been sleeping to catch themselves from slamming into the bars. Their family huddled back towards the back of their cage, trying to stay away from the bars as best they could when a few of the humans came down into the hold. They held onto what appeared to be long tubes that seemed hollow from what Heiđrún could see.

She felt the prick suddenly before she could register what the human had done by bringing to tube to his face. She heard her family roar in anger behind their muzzles and soon she knew what was happening. Her vision blurred and her legs became weak, but she could barely make out Guðbrandr asking if she was okay. Aage and Ásdís covered their offspring, but they too felt the darts enter into their hide. They hissed and snarled before Heiđrún's consciousness faded; her last sight was her beloved licking her face.

Twenty minutes had gone by before Eret's men dragged out the Night Furies in chains and muzzles onto the docks. They were wheeled into the large vessel of Drago's flagship with it's heavy metal chains going down into the murky waters. Bubbles coming up from the depths continuously near the chains at the front of the vessel while their haul was brought on board.

"Where is Drago?" Eret questioned one of the guards. "We have a special haul for him."

"You're late Eret, son of Eret. Let's hope this haul is as good as you say or you'll get it from Drago," the guard retorted before guiding Eret up through the ship. It didn't take long to find Drago, he was looking over many of the armored dragons he had already broken.

"Well if it isn't the great dragon trapper. I hope you didn't disappoint me like you did last time," Drago responded, growling in his hoarse tone.

"Not this time Drago, sir," Eret answered meekly. "We have 10 dragons we trapped, but five you will be proud to have in your army. I don't think you have these yet."

"Let's hope so, or you'll be branded like those that have failed before you."

Eret gulped softly before turning and heading to the transfer hold where he instructed his men to move the Night Furies while he met with Drago. The three men reached their destination and Eret's men pulled away the large cloth to reveal the groggy Night Furies. Drago's eyes lit up with anger and rage, but also delight in what lay before him.

"Night Furies, I thought they were all but extinct. This is a fine haul, but I fear two of them will not be broken," Drago conveyed, stalking towards the slumbering beasts. "This is a family you brought; the parents will not bend easily, and harming the offspring won't break these dragons."

"So what should we do with the adults?" Eret asked.

"We'll try to break them, but our goal is the offspring. Better to break the young ones than adults," Drago answered darkly, turning to his guard. "Take them up to the deck, that way if needed I can call my beast to break them further. And make sure they are awake by the time I get there."

Drago quickly stormed off, leaving the guard and Eret there in confusion. _Why does he want them awake?_ Eret thought, thinking Drago had a death wish if he was going to try and break these legendary dragons like he could the common ones.

The family was taken on deck by Eret's men with Eret following closely beside the cages. Drago was near the bow of the ship holding onto his bullhook. He stared down into the abyss below his vessel and at the bubbles surfacing under his ship. He turned and moved closer towards Eret and his men.

"Leave the young ones back there and bring the adults to the bow. Then remove the muzzles from the adults but keep the young ones in their cages behind him," Drago barked, moving himself into the position he wanted. Eret's men did as they were instructed and backed away from the adults and stayed near the young dragons.

Tunglið was the first to awaken on her own, the glow along her markings becoming evident to those around her. Her eyes began to open up, but her vision was still blurry to her. The voices around her were muffled as the drug still affected her body.

"Interesting…" Drago commented, tapping his bullhook on the little dragon's cage. "What makes you so special to glow like that?" He questioned, obtaining a deep growl from the dragon inside the cage.

"Sir, the parents are waking up," one of the men shouted, causing Drago to turn around to the groggy adults. A smirk smeared across his face and he addressed the little one darkly: "Let's hope your parents don't attack because I doubt you want to be without your parents, little one."

Tunglið growled even louder while her markings illuminated brighter than before. Her anger flooded through her mind as her parents stood up weakly in front of this man.

" **These Vikings are strange,"** Aage said softly, getting his bearings after the slumber from which he had just awoken. His vision caught sight of the large, imposing Vikings with long dark hair. Behind him, Aage saw their children in cages, but only Tunglið was currently awake. He then proceeded to start growling loudly. Ásdís joined him in growling once she had awakened, standing tall beside her mate.

Once both parents were growling at Drago, he bellowed a mighty yell and started to swing his bullhook around above his head. Tunglið was taken back in her cage, but her mind focused on what she wanted and that was freedom. Her markings blinked brighter and quicker while she gathered magic from her core.

Meanwhile, Asdis and Aage continued to defiantly stare down the display of the Viking in front of them. His voice grew louder and his swings closer to their heads as he drew closer. The two Night Wings couldn't speak to each other to plan due to the constant threat of the burly man's violently whirling staff.

At the cages, Guðbrandr and Heiđrún began to wake up finally from the commotion. Tunglið continued to bang her head against the cages, causing the men near her to poke her through the bars. Heidrun watched in horror and wonder at what was going on while her Guðbrandr growled in disgust. Even with Tunglið's jaw muzzled, she managed to break one of the poles that came through the bars with her legs.

When the men screamed in shock, it threw Drago's concentration off for a moment. He slowed the waving of his hook for a moment and his head and eyes shifted to the right to catch what was happening behind him. Aage took this moment to pounce at the larger man while Asdis fired a shot at the men around the cages. Drago wasn't completely caught off guard and struck Aage hard in the side of his skull, turning the bullhook so the hook entered into Aage's skull.

Aage roared in pain and was flung to the side, a hole in his head behind his right earplate. He stumbled and collapsed, thick sticky blood starting to flow rapidly from the gaping wound. Ásdís rushed towards her mate, but was kicked away by Drago. Drago quickly placed his large foot on top of the Night Fury's jaw while roaring at it. He then turned to the smaller Night Fury that caused the commotion. "Do you see what happens to disobedience around here, little dragon? They will continue to suffer, now stop your actions this instant!" Drago bellowed out in anger towards the little dragon.

Tunglið was caught in her anger, though, and continued her attempts to break free. She saw her father's eyes staring at her, the color seemingly draining from them. She watched as the man brought the pole behind him and tore the wing membrane of her mother's left wing.

This finally sent Tunglið over the edge: her markings shone brightly as her magic expelled from her closed jaw, snapping the muzzle and breaking the bars in front of her. The green shot flew forward and connected into the back of the Drago's left shoulder, sending his arm flying off as he fell away from Ásdís.

Tunglið leapt out of the cage and growled at the men guarding her cage, causing most to flee in terror. Eret stayed but rushed over to Drago's aid, pulling him away from the dragons. Tunglið shot off the locks from the cages of her siblings before bounding over to her parents, nuzzling her mother.

Guðbrandr and Heiđrún quickly joined their sister at their mother's side. There, they saw the bullhook jutting out from their mother's side. All three children whimpered in horror and tried to comfort their mother.

" **Please, run you three. We aren't going to make it and you can't be caught by this Sea King,"** Ásdís mumbled softly.

" **No, we can use our Dragon Flame to heal you,"** Guðbrandr countered.

" **There is not enough time. If the Sea King comes out, he can capture you. Now, all of you fly away; NOW!"**

Tunglið growled and turned towards the man that harmed her parents, hissing when she knew she had to get away from the Storm as soon as possible. She butted her head against both her siblings to get them moving after they said their goodbyes. The three darted into the sky and flew as fast as they could away from the ship. Tunglið knew the range of the control and felt it's presence lightly. But after flying a couple miles out, the presence was gone and she knew they were safe for now.

Drago, while in immense pain, shouted to get the young dragons and started to yowl and scream out after giving the commands. Ásdís shot weakly at the men going for the nets. Then just when she was about to fire again, she froze in place. Aage then rose up meekly as well before the adults looked at each other. Their pupils reduced to slits as the Sea King rose ominously out of the ocean.

" **For your daughter harming my Master, you two shall perish by each other's claw,"** the Sea King spoke to them through his control. Each parent extended a set of their front claws and dug into each other's neck before slumping to the deck.

"Such a waste of dragons," Drago murmured softly. He looked to Eret and gave him a sharp order, "Skin those Night Fury and make a cloak out of them and get a smith to make me a new arm." Eret nodded and watched the specks of the three other Night Furies flying away with great haste. And he made a promise to himself to find them again and bring them before Drago again. He stayed there a moment longer, waiting until the last sign of the younglings had left the skies, then turned and barked an order to his men, walking past the two broken bodies of a lifelong pairing entwined together in a final embrace.


	17. The Calming Storm

**Author's Note: *Takes off my armor and looks at the only couple of dents* Well that's not what I expected. Well I was expecting more outrage about their deaths but I guess people were more attached to Skuggi than Toothless' parents.**

 **Now we have the aftermath of the parents death and the children alone. But they do meet some characters that everyone will recognize quite quickly.**

* * *

 _The Calming Storm_

 _2 days after escaping_

The three siblings flew for two days non-stop, wanting to leave the area as quickly as possible. Tears were blown away as they flew, whipped away by the wind and mingling with the occasional shower that accompanied them, but one didn't seem to have many tears. She was more concerned about the Storm behind her. On this second day, the group went farther north than they had ever gone before, deciding to rest on a snow covered island with an apparent cave near the surface.

They all landed softly, crushing the soft powder under their claws. **"We're going to rest here and leave once we sleep and eat,"** Tunglið told her siblings.

" **And who made you the leader? I'm the older brother here,"** Guðbrandr barked, eliciting a growl from his sister.

" **You didn't feel the Monster under the water that I did. I had to get you both away from there, or who knows what may have happened to us!"**

" **But you don't know that!"**

Heiđrún covered her earplates as her beloved and his sister argued. They went back and forth for a time until Heiđrún shot up and roared loudly. The sound resonated through the cave and the two bickering siblings ceased their arguing to stare at her. She finally looked at the two of them with somber eyes, fresh tears cascading down her scales.

She stepped towards them, causing each to back away from each other and towards the walls. **"You two should not be arguing about anything. You two should be mourning the loss of your parents,"** Heiđrún spoke. She noticed her love trying to counter and flipped her wing up at him, hitting his lower jaw. **"They're gone, and don't argue about it, Gunny. A downed dragon is a dead one. You and I both know that."**

" **But we could have used our Flame to heal mother and leave…"**

" **You know that takes time even from when we practiced. So as much as I would want to save our mama; we would have been captured again by the time we finished and we would have been weaker too,"** Heiđrún countered, staring deep into Guðbrandr's eyes. Guðbrandr turned his gaze away from hers; then Heiđrún turned to Tunglið, confronting and scolding her, **"You're not getting off either. That anger you have, I can understand it towards those… Monsters, but you've always looked at me differently after you had that flight with your father. You stare through me like I'm something else or even one of them. You're going to tell me why you can't look at me the same any more, and why you're becoming so aggressive for no reason."**

Tunglið grumbled and turned away from her adoptive sister, curling herself on the cold ground and saying nothing. **"Now, children, I'm going to get food and you two will wait here,"** Heiđrún asserted before trotting past Guðbrandr. The only male now sighed loudly and watched his future mate fly off to find a meal.

Tunglið closed her eyes and tried to relax, but her adrenaline finally made her instinct to get away disappear. The events of two days ago finally hit her and she covered her eyes with her tail, looking at the markings running up and down its length. Even though they weren't glowing, she wondered what this power meant. _Did this power cause these events? Or was it something that was always meant to happen and it just guided it to happen?_ she thought to herself. Small tears streamed down her cheeks while she slipped into a deep slumber.

Guðbrandr stayed awake and near the entrance, his back to his little sister. He was angry with her for pushing him and Heiđrún to leave. He wanted to save them and even with his future mate's argument, he still felt like he could have fought free with at least his mother at one hundred percent again. He missed his family as much as the other two, but he had to take the lead and show them they could survive.

An hour passed by and Heiđrún returned with two large Atlantic Cod, one in her maw and another in her front claws. She threw the one from her paws into Guðbrandr's awaiting mouth before landing on the ground. She padded into the cave towards Tunglið and heard the soft sobbing coming from the slumbering dragoness. Placing the fish gently on the ground, Heiđrún came up to the smaller dragoness. She wondered just how similar the two of them could be emotionally in this situation, and her next action proved that they were.

Tunglið raised her head from the floor and looked at Heiđrún before rushing into the older dragon's chest, causing her to stumble back slightly. Heiđrún raised her left paw and leg and wrapped it around the smaller dragoness, licking the top of Tunglið's head and whispering soothing words into the sobbing child's earplate.

" **It's alright Moon. You aren't the only one to have lost their family,"** Heiđrún spoke in a comforting and understanding tone. Her wings extended out slowly and then began to wrap around the younger Night Wing. **"This will be our secret from your brother. You're brave, you know that? You knew we had to get away and you pushed us to leave. You waited two nights to finally grieve and I'm here,"** Heiđrún continued. **"I'm sorry about early, but you needed some strong words about your actions. They were reckless, and you need to control that temper and power within you."**

" **But… I couldn't save them…"** Tunglið whimpered. **"That monster and his storm were dangerous. I wish I were strong enough to deal with them and pay back all of them."**

" **Revenge gets you nothing."**

" **You might be right, Runie, but it would be justice and not revenge."**

Heiđrún was about to speak when a roar at the entrance caused the two girls to turn to see Guðbrandr standing there, wings flared and growling lowly. The two females moved closer to the entrance to see a Wind Dancer standing there. Tunglið felt something from this dragon, like the Storm from before, but not menacing at all. A voice entered into her mind telling her, _He's an ally, don't be afraid of him or his jewel._

Tunglið went past her brother, who shouted for her to stop. She simply replied, **"He's different and something tells me to trust them. Just please, for now, trust me."**

" **Youngling, you are blessed with foresight aren't you?"** the Wind Dancer asked in his deep but tender voice, lowering himself further to allow his beige colored body be seen more, along with his orange frill on his head, though the dragon kept something hidden from view on his back.

" **I don't understand it, but in a way, yes."**

" **My name is Ský Spúnar, but I mainly go by Cloudjumper given to me by my jewel. Please don't be afraid of my jewel."**

Heiđrún and Guðbrandr looked at each other. They knew of other dragons usually calling their mates or someone special to them their "jewel" but the name given by the jewel seemed Viking like.

Cloudjumper then lowered his wings and let his jewel slide down off of him. The older of the group was apprehensive seeing it was a Viking donning a strange attire that seemed more dragonic than the clothing worn by the Vikings they had recently encountered. The Viking crouched low towards Tunglið and the elders of the family growled, but the youngest barked back at them to stop.

The young dragoness stared deeply at the Viking, trying to read the aura around her, but was having trouble due to the attire the Viking wore. The Viking continued their approach, reaching out and touching along the dragoness' lower jawline. Tunglið purred into the soft touch and nuzzled into the Viking. Both Guðbrandr and Heiđrún stared in awe at the scene, wondering what this meant.

" **My jewel is precious to me, she has been with myself and my flock for near just over seven winters. She is different than any other Vikings I have ever encountered in my life,"** Cloudjumper added, looking at the older dragons. **"Come greet her and we'll take you to safety. Drago's trappers have littered the islands around here with traps and we wouldn't want you three harmed."**

" **We just escaped from that Monster and lost our parents, we think, to him,"** Guðbrandr explained, moving cautiously towards the Viking.

"Don't be afraid," the Viking said to Guðbrandr. "You're family, aren't you?"

Tunglið nodded, and purred louder when the Viking scratched a particular spot nearing where the lower jaw met the skull.

"We'll keep you safe," the Viking said, pulling off her helmet to reveal a fair skinned woman with autumn hair with a few strands of grey here and there throughout it. Her green eyes were bright and energetic. "I've never seen your kind before, but I can only guess you must be Night Furies." The Viking chuckled and put her hand to her mouth. "Forgive my manners. My name is Valka and you met my dragon Cloudjumper. It's a pleasure to meet you three."

The other two dragons finally stood beside their little sister, keeping a watchful eye on the Viking and Wind Dancer. Tunglið finally felt the aura once the helmet was removed and opened her eyes. She took notice of the aura and the eyes of the Viking quickly. Both were very similar to Heiđrún's in all aspects. Thoughts raced through her mind, but they all led to the same conclusion: This Viking was Heiđrún's human mother, and she had to tell her brother since he knew the secret.

* * *

 **Ský Spúnar -** This means Cloud Spinner in Icelandic


	18. The Calm Eye of a Storm

**Author's Note: I give you all an early Christmas, or any other holiday, present for you. This will be the last chapter for Hiccup the Fury for 2016 and I want to say something to every single one of you that reads this story and has supported it.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

 **I started this story at the beginning of this year, needing some inspiration, thinking it might be popular, but also wanting to expand my horizons with writing. Nearly a year later, this story is about to surpass my original concept story "Elemental Fury Saga" in views that has been out for well over a year and three-quarters. It got surpassed in favorites and follows a long time ago. So I can safely say, this is my most popular story and I love everyone's thoughts, words and love coming from it. Here is to a great 2017 with Hiccup the Fury and a great year for everyone to come.**

 **So I've been getting good reviews and questions from those that have been reviewing. All of them will be answered in time and know that there is a LONG way to go with this story.**

 **So far you can break down this story into 2 parts so far, Hiccup's young life before her dragon father's death & Tunglið, Tunglið's arrival and the Storms (still ongoing), and then much more to go from here. I won't say what is to come, many of you have said it multiple times, but I'm still keeping you all in the dark. **

**Only my Beta reader knows where I am going with the story and even then, I'm keeping a few things in the dark with her. She's as much of a reader of this story as you all. :)**

 **MMM - I can't answer all your questions without revealing too much. I will say that Hiccup will return back to Berk at some point as Heiđrún, but no more than that or things will get spoiled, she will learn about her human mother in time, and finally the only gender swap in this entire story is Hiccup. Everyone else stays the same gender.**

* * *

 _The Calm Eye of a Storm_

 _That Evening_

The group arrived at a large, ice covered island further north from where the Night Wings met had the Cloud Dancer, Cloudjumper, and its human jewel, Valka. They all remained silent during their flight, but when the island came into view, Guðbrandr finally spoke up.

" **How do we know you aren't like Drago and his monsters? They used a dragon to try and convince our parents to come out,"** he commented.

" **Drago tortures the dragons and dominates them into submission through fear and pain. Those in armor follow orders or die. We have saved a few from those fears, but they have yet to recover well from their ordeal,"** Cloudjumper answered.

Heiđrún listened to the conversation intensely, wondering how things could have turned out if they were broken before their parents. _His torment of our parents was to break us, wasn't it?_ she asked herself, taking a claw and scratching an itch on her chin.

Valka gazed back at the Night Furies following her and Cloudjumper, her amazement and joy hardly contained knowing that they were helping a very rare species to survive. She wondered why all three were slightly different, but she could only assume it was just family traits passed on like other dragons and even her own family as well.

Her thoughts shifted to the daughter she never knew, Hedvig, and still held out hope that she somehow survived the sending off. She still missed Stoick, but after that sending off they never had another child. They had tried once more after Hedvig, but she couldn't carry the child to term. A few months after that was when she met Cloudjumper and was taken away. Since then, she rarely thought of home and she wondered suddenly she thought of Berk and her lost child.

Her train of thought shifted when Cloudjumper grunted below her. "Oh you big baby, I'm fine. You know I'm fine with how everything has occured. I just got a homesick feeling when I thought about those three behind us," Valka spoke quietly.

Guðbrandr remained alert and on edge during the flight. He could tell this Viking was different, but letting his guard down was something he didn't intend to do at all. He had his sister and future mate to protect now, and he vowed to never lose anyone else ever again. His thoughts turned to his sister, who remained eerily silent throughout the entire flight. She would normally speak during their many flights, making small jabs at his future status, teasing him by buzzing by his head and tapping it with her tail, but she was silent this flight. He had to find out what was wrong; perhaps she was finally grieving like he should be?

He shifted his head back and to the right to gaze at his sister. She held her head low with a blank expression on her face. Her legs dangled slightly under her body instead of tight against it like she would do normally. Her markings, dark as the rest of her body with the outlines just barely noticeable in the fading light. _You know something, don't you, sister?_ he questioned himself about her.

Finally, Guðbrandr banked right and flew feet above his sister. He reached down with his right paw and tapped in the middle of her head. The feeling registered with her but she didn't acknowledge it visibly. Her eyes were shut whilst she seemed to be lost in thought

Tunglið, however, was thinking exactly how to tell her brother that she knew about Heiđrún's true origins and then break it to him that this Viking was related to his future mate. Each scenario she thought about seemed to end badly for her, him or her adopted older sister. _Nottú, help me see which is the right way to go?_ she pondered, closing her eyes in hopes of hearing the voice again. But again for the third time, the voice never spoke to her. She cursed herself for not knowing how to hear these voices or who was telling her these things. Whenever the voice spoke to her, it was correct about everything of which it spoke: The Evil Storm, Cloudjumper and his Jewel, the impending invasion that nearly happened a year ago on the island on which they had reseted. All events true, but why couldn't she tap into it and hear the voice more than just when it wanted to be heard?

Guðbrandr couldn't wait any longer and finally barked at Tunglið, causing her to jump and to look around for the source. She found her brother above her and grumbled softly, **"What do you want?"**

" **Don't get that way with me, dear sister,"** Guðbrandr snapped. **"What has gotten into you with trusting this Viking and the Cloud Dancer?"**

" **Mother and father never told you about what I can sense or feel, did they?"** The older brother shook his head side-to-side. **"We don't understand it, but I can hear something telling me things. The reason we started to run for the last winter and a half was because I felt something about a storm coming. So we began our constant migration, but still even I didn't know there were humans involved with the storm."**

Guðbrandr absorbed the information slowly, digesting it within his mind. It explained a few of the things he wondered about his sister. He remembered a time when she spent the night with their parents many moons ago, talking about a storm and other things he never understood at the time. It also explained what the Cloud Dancer meant by 'foresight' when he spoke to his sister.

" **And this voice told you to trust these two?"** he inquired softly, trying to keep Heiđrún from hearing.

" **Yes, but it never referred to there being a Viking, only him and his jewel. I was shocked at his jewel being a Viking, but there is something else about her that I'd like to talk to you about once we arrive at this 'Sanctuary' they mentioned."**

Sanctuary, something that none of them believed could be possible, but a small hope stayed with them in hearing about it from Cloudjumper. They reserved judgement until they arrived and upon seeing it, they could see how the dragons could hide and not be found at least. They could not see any easily accessible entrance from the ground and not even any in the giant structure as well.

Cloudjumper circled around the clear mass before going into a hidden cave. The trio followed, flying through the cave system easily with their night vision and the slower guiding speed of Cloudjumper and his jewel. The dark passageway opened up into a large, semi-illuminated center expanse where many dragons hung on the walls sleeping, some on the on the lush moss and grass covered walls.

Valka slid off of Cloudjumper, giving him a hug around his neck and nuzzling the side of his face. The Night Wings watched the sign of affection in slight bewilderment. After their most recent experience, seeing a Viking show affection and care for kin was strange. Valka caught the look and giggled, before setting her staff down on the rocky ground. Valka took a step towards them and caught the hesitant step back then forward.

"You're scared, aren't you? You've been attacked by my kind, haven't you?" Valka questioned. She started to remove her armor, lowering herself down onto her knees before turning her back to them. She then pulled off some of her clothing to reveal her bare back, except for her chest bindings, to them.

Guðbrandr took this action with amazement. The Viking put herself into this position willingly to show 'submission', or that she didn't mean harm. Cloudjumper watched his jewel show the new dragons her back. When he first met the Night Wings, he could tell a couple of things from their scent: they were scared, and sad. The females exuded this scent more than the lone male, but that would be because the male was taking the role of protector now.

The young male stepped forward cautiously, knowing that his most recent experience with Vikings made him leery of them completely. Each step towards the Viking female was slow and careful; he did his best to keep his noise to a minimum. Soon, his hot breath expelled from his nostrils blew onto the fair skin underneath his muzzle. He took in her scent and noticed three things about it. The first was that she wasn't afraid, next she was covered in so much dragon scent and the final one caused him to snarl softly. He could smell his Heiđrún coming from this Viking. He backed away and looked first at his sister, who nodded, and then to the Cloud Dancer.

" **We will stay the night and possibly a few days afterwards,"** he growled, turning around to walk past his beloved and sister, staring through his sister.

Cloudjumper went over to nudge Valka. Upon feeling her dragon's nuzzle, she started to redress herself slowly. She didn't put her draconic armor being so late, but she did take hold of her staff. "Cloudjumper will show you all a place to sleep while you stay," Valka explained in a motherly tone. "You're more than welcome to stay as long as you want, but you need to meet the King in the morning."

Valka then climbed onto Cloudjumper, ready to be taken up for their slumber. Cloudjumper looked at the two female Night Wings there and spoke calmly, **"You can stay however long you want. You will be protected here, but please follow me."**

And with those words, Cloudjumper started to climb up the walls into the opening. Heiđrún looked at Tunglið and then past her to Guðbrandr, strolling away.

" **I'll take care of my brother. You go follow and find a place for the three of us to sleep,"** Tunglið declared, turning to go catch up with her brother before Heiđrún could answer.

 _I know they lost their parents and are mourning, but something about this Viking and this place has both of them on edge,_ Heiđrún thought momentarily, before taking to the air to follow Cloudjumper.

Tunglið followed her brother into a small cave where he sat on his hind legs staring at the cave wall. The eerie silence, mixed with the tense atmosphere, could have sent chills down her spine, but she knew the reason.

" **How long have you known?"** Guðbrandr asked ominously.

" **A week after I was born,"** Tunglið answered.

Her brother growled and scratched at the slick, stony ground as his anger started to rise. " **Did father tell you?"**

" **No."**

This answer eased Guðbrandr slightly, but his anger was still impressive after smelling the Viking. **"When did you know that** _ **she**_ **was Heiđrún's mother?"**

" **When I could see her aura around her."**

This answer perplexed Guðbrandr, but also caused him to growl louder and scratch harder against the ground. He knew his sister but right now he didn't at the same time. Secrets kept from him that he should have known about, but his father and mother chose not to tell him anything. He had to learn about this all after their deaths. He wouldn't be able to hear their explanations about why they kept it from him, and what other secrets they held from him. Feelings of distrust and discontent with his parents crept unbidden into his mind, clouding his concealed sorrow with anger.

" **You will tell me everything you know about this power you have, how you found out about my Heiđrún not being a dragon naturally, and why** _ **you**_ **kept this secret from me? I can't ask our parents why because they are dead, but you will tell me what you know!"** he hissed, turning around to reveal his lips curled slightly in a snarl as his anger began to take over him.

Tunglið regarded her brother with care in his current state; a state that she herself was very familiar with just a few days ago. She began to explain everything to her brother, from the voices to her seeing auras around all intelligent beings that showed species and heritage. The conversation continued in secret in the cave, but neither of them noticed a figure listening in from outside the cave, the easedropper's ears absorbing all of the information being revealed to the older brother inside. Now, they knew the secret of Heiđrún too, but most of all they knew about Tunglið's powers and secret as well.


	19. The Calm King and Revelations

**Author's Note: So here we are, just over a year later since I started this story, anniversary date of 1/5. I must say, I've very humbled by everyone's response to this story. I never imagined that my little idea of turning Hiccup female and then having her grow up as a dragon would be so popular. The weekend after the anniversary this story hit over 35k views. Again I'm floored.**

 **I've made people laugh, smile and cry (including myself) with the story so far and be prepared for more of the same. This chapter, prepare for the a big rollercoaster part. This would be what I could consider the episode before the mid-season finale or the mid-season finale. It's extra long for everyone because a lot is happening. I did my best to convey the feelings and hope you all feel them too.**

" _ **Alpha's project to Dragon minds"**_

* * *

 _The Calm King and Revelations_

 _The next morning_

The small wing of Night Wings were reunited shortly after Tunglið finished her explanation to her brother. Heiđrún had already curled up in the middle of the cave and was 'sleeping', though in reality she was thinking heavily about the situation. When the others returned, they remained silent and curled up next to Heiđrún, keeping her safe between them. Heiđrún, though, worried about what they spoke about and made it a point to inquire about it. Morning came and the group stirred, greeting the day with the chorus of roars emanating from the other dragons in the sanctuary who has already awoken. They all stretched, growled and smacked their jaws just after they were awoken by the sound of their kin.

They all padded to the entrance to see the interior alive with many different kinds of dragons. They saw many of the common dragons like Flame Skins, Boulder Crushers, Spark Bangs, and Spike Shooters. There were also some they had encountered rarely like the Mood Colors, Thick Shells and the Spike Shooters' cousins the Hyper Spikes. They were in awe of the vibrant colors of the dragons and the interior of the sanctuary, now lit from the Sun Dragon shining through the ice canopy. A low warble came from above, and the group snapped their heads to see the Cloud Dancer hanging upside down on the wall above them.

" **Keeping an eye on us?"** Guðbrandr questioned, growling lowly.

" **We've been busy most of the morning already; the Sun Dragon is already nearing its mid-day cross. We were just concerned for you three,"** Cloudjumper remarked, opening a set of his wings to show the Viking woman tucked into his chest.

Guðbrandr snarled slightly upon seeing the woman for the first time since his discovery of her true identity. His anger for what she and her mate had done to his Heiđrún always remained strong in his mind. His tail snaked over to his beloved and intertwined the two in a soft coil. Heiđrún glanced at him, wondering what could make him so on edge, before shifting her gaze to the Viking woman.

"Oh my, are you two together?" Valka asked, looking between Heiđrún and Guðbrandr.

The question caught them by surprise, but they already knew they were going to be together eventually once Heiđrún finally matured. Guðbrandr nodded while Heiđrún fidgeted at the answer. Valka slowly lowered herself down from Cloudjumper's wings, using her staff to slide gracefully to the ground. She looked at the fidgeting female and noticed a patch of auburn scales on the top of her head.

"Is that a birthmark on your head, dear? It seems odd to see that color on a Night Fury, considering your other members," she commented.

Heiđrún looked at the woman curiously, then looked at Guðbrandr, asking, **"What does she mean?"**

Guðbrandr felt tense because things were beginning to unravel, but he had to keep his composure. **"She means there are scales on top of your head that are different colors than the rest of your body. They are different than my sister's scales that seem to glow randomly these are permanent color scales. It's hard for you to see them in any reflection because they are so far back beloved,"** he answered.

" **Really? I want to see them!"** She exclaimed, bouncing around him to get him to show her somehow.

Tunglið sighed to herself, knowing now that her older sister would not stop until her curiosity was sated and that meant showing the scales that matched the Viking's hair color.

" **She could see them when we visit the King here,"** Cloudjumper interjected.

The trio looked to him and the Viking, Guðbrandr retorting, **"You mean the Storm."**

Cloudjumper cocked his head sideways in confusion at the term. **"If you speak about Drago, then he is definitely the storm, not our King."**

Tunglið remained silent because her term of 'Storm' did mean the dragon she felt around Drago's and now here, but the two were different, complete polar opposites in every being of their auras.

" **We'll see. Take us and let's get this over with."**

They waited while Cloudjumper climbed down from the wall, letting him guide the way with Valka by his side. The trio crept behind the imposing dragon until he and his Jewel stopped at the edge. Valka turned and smiled, "Meet our King, the Alpha that protects us all. Many dragons have queens, but he is the King of all Dragons."

The Night Wings' crested the edge of the cliff to gaze at a massive, pure white dragon resting in a large pool at the ground level, with a waterfall raining down on top of his massive crest. The small eyes remained closed until a few baby dragons came and played near his mouth and nose. He huffed and opened his eyes to see Cloudjumper above him. He rose slowly out of the water, taking notice of the trio of jet black Night Wings near his faithful Cloud Dancer.

Upon seeing the enormous size of the _Storm_ , the Night Wings felt intimidated, but at the same time not. It wasn't fear that made them intimidated, not fear of what he would make them do, but fear of what could have been their life if the other Storm had gotten them.

Cloudjumper lowered his head and then the Viking did the same. The family thought the Viking's act was odd for them, especially for a Viking to bow to a dragon given all they had seen in their lives. Soon, though, they felt the presence of the Storm pushing against their minds slightly. They all feared what would come next, except for one: Tunglið. She stared deep into the King's eyes and moved forward through her siblings. Both of the older members gazed at Tunglið's eyes to check for change but they remained as focused as ever.

" _ **A Night Wing family that has lost their parents due to the meddlings of Drago. Fear not, for you are welcome to stay here under my protection. All under my protection are treated fairly unlike the other Alpha,"**_ the King projected into their minds. His voice, soothing and caring, echoed through their minds. _**"I sense each of you feels differently about myself: One is uneasy, another has an understanding, and the third is neutral, but is also different in every way to us."**_

Guðbrandr hissed, **"Enough of that talk! We are all the same here!"**

Cloudjumper, Heiđrún and Tunglið turned to Guðbrandr. The King looked at the Night Wing that just spoke and felt a secret within him that he was hiding from another, but it was a vow to Nóttu and one that couldn't be broken. The King then projected to the elder male Night Wing, _**"Your Heiđrún's secret is safe; I shall not speak of it any more. It is a sacred vow you gave to Nóttu and I will not press it. Forgive my ignorance for not checking for those sacred vows."**_

Valka wondered what the King had said to cause the male to snap at their protector. It had to be a touchy subject because his tail again went to the female his age. _He's very protective of her, but why would something the King said upset him about his mate?_ Valka wondered, gauging the situation with caution.

Cloudjumper glared at the male for being so rude to the King, the one that protected them all. He was angry enough that a low growl escaped from his throat, signaling his displeasure. The King knew this tone and pressed onto his best ally a few words. _**"Don't be angry; I didn't check for a vow that two of them are sworn to uphold. But you might want to find out about them if you can it involves your Jewel."**_

Those words caused Cloudjumper to relax but worry in thought, _What would these three have to do with my Jewel?_ **"You three must be hungry, please show your respect and follow me. I caught more fish from when the King fed the flock this morning for you three,"** Cloudjumper declared. Valka looked at her dragon and smiled, "Yes, they must be hungry. They slept for a long time, but then again they are probably more active at night," Valka added.

The trio looked to the unlikely pair, Guðbrandr worried at the implication from hearing them both. The Viking basically understood what the Cloud Dancer said and made him wonder if humans could learn their language. He watched his sister and future partner follow gleefully due to their stomachs growling. His stomach twinged with hunger pains, but he was more worried about the King and the Viking. Reluctantly, he followed his family while planning their departure from this location for Heiđrún's safety.

The day passed by slowly for the group, but nearing evening time, Heiđrún had just finished meeting some of the other dragons and getting their thoughts on this haven. Guðbrandr refused to leave her side the entire time, even though she insisted that she could take care of herself. His reluctance made her wonder just from what or whom he was trying to protect her.

Meanwhile, Cloudjumper had taken Valka outside to watch the sunset like they always did every day. Tunglið noticed their departure, and decided to follow to explain a few things and hopefully find out more about his Jewel.

The soft crunch of the ice and snow alerted the Cloud Dancer and rider to her presence. "You're the curious one of the bunch, aren't you?" Valka asked, rising off the ice and sliding towards her. Tunglið ignored the Viking, brushing past her going towards Cloudjumper. Valka smiled and climbed back up the ice with her staff to watch the sun go down below the horizon.

" **What brings you here, youngling?"** Cloudjumper asked.

" **You found your Jewel very far away from here, didn't you? In the direction the Sun Dragon goes to slumber,"** Tunglið responded. Cloudjumper looked at the youngling with curious eyes. He nodded in response, wondering what else she had to ask.

" **Then that really does prove what her scent and aura revealed to me."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **My brother and I have a secret that we can't say. We are bound by…."** Tunglið paused and turned to the sky upon hearing the feminine voice again. _You and your brother are free from my vow. You may tell her and others, it is time now that all is lining up like it should._ The voice faded from her mind before looking at the Cloud Dancer in front of her.

" **Bound by who, little one?"**

" **First, I'm not little,"** Tunglið quipped. **"Second, I** _ **was**_ **bound by Nóttu. I think she just spoke with me to absolve my brother and I of our secrecy."**

" **You were saying then?"**

" **Your Jewel is the mother of Heiđrún."**

Cloudjumper thought on these words for a few moments and then looked at his Jewel. He remembered that she had the spark of a Dragon Soul in her, but it didn't ignite until the two locked eyes upon each other. The King told him about her Dragon Soul soon after he returned with her and she slumbered. The King made mention that her Dragon Soul seemed smaller than the ones the King remembered, almost as if a large portion of it had left her nearly two winters earlier.

" **If she is, then how is Heiđrún a dragon and not a human?"** he inquired.

" **The dragon that found her, Skuggi, her dragon father, brought her back to his dying mate. She used her Dragon Flame before her death to turn Heiđrún into a Night Wing because the human child was dying due the Dragon Soul already being ignited inside of her,"** she revealed.

" **How do you know that she is Heiđrún's mother?"**

" **I can see an aura around all living beings Dragons, Vikings and animals for example and each being has two colors around them. The first color closest to their body is their kind and the secondary is an aura I could assume is relations. Heiđrún, has three colors around her. She has the Night Wing Aura of a sky-blue, then a purple color that I assume relates her to her dragon Father and Mother and then a grass green aura on the outside,"** Tunglið explained, pausing to catch her breath before continuing.

" **Your Jewel has a reddish aura around her like the Vikings I saw at** _ **her**_ **Village and her secondary aura matches Heiđrún's third color of the grass green. This green aura I saw on a burly human with fiery colored hair and beard."**

Cloudjumper thought back to the night he took his Jewel. He had crashed into a building where he saw his Jewel. She was prepared to defend herself but the moment their eyes met, their souls ignited and they understood each other just a bit more. She saw the gentle creature he was but also in all dragons as well. Then, her mate, he would assume, rushed in to protect her but Cloudjumper pulled her into his wings and took her after spewing his fire breath at the male. He remembered his looks and they matched Tunglið's description.

" **If what you say is true, we need to speak to the King to confirm."**

" **And try to convince my brother that what I heard was really from the Goddess Nóttu."**

The Cloud Dancer nodded just before he saw his Jewel coming down renewed with energy from watching the Sun Dragon lower into the distance. "You two have a good conversation, I take it?" she asked, climbing up onto Cloudjumper's back. "Seemed like it was very in depth. Did it have to do with the couple you came with?" Valka asked, looking directly at Tunglið. Since the young dragoness didn't know how to respond, she just turned away and leapt into the sky, followed quickly by Cloudjumper.

Inside, Heiđrún finally got away from Guðbrandr when he got swarmed by a group of Sniffhunches invading his personal space. She wandered around until she found a wall of ice that wasn't hazy or cloudy like the rest of them. She strained to see her birthmark in the reflect until she heard a clicking noise behind her. Pivoting quickly, she saw a Spark Bang, green with reddish-brown spots, coming towards her.

" **So you're the…"** the left head started before the right head finished, **"the special Night Wing that isn't a Night Wing."**

Heiđrún gazed between the two heads, wondering what they meant by that broken sentence. **"Who...who are you?"** she questioned, nervously.

" **You have nothing to fear, Night Wing that isn't a Night Wing. I'm Loki and this guy over here is Surtur,"** Loki told the the female.

" **Yes, you have nothing to fear. We just came to see the Night Wing that isn't a Night Wing after listening to the other two Night Wings last night speak about you in secret,"** Surtur explained.

Internally, Heiđrún's stomach twisted in knots at the implications that her family was hiding something from her; though, externally, she showed little more than a confused look upon her face.

" **I don't know what you are talking about. I've been a Night Fury since my birth. My mother died giving birth to my egg,"** Heiđrún corrected the Spark Bang.

" **That is what you've been told,"** Loki started while Surtur cracked a part of the ice wall, taking it into his mouth. **"But we see now what they mean. Your scales on top of your head and a faint piece of your scent does match Cloudjumper's Jewel."**

Heiđrún was about to counter when Loki took another piece of the shattered ice wall and put it in front of her face. Surtur positioned the other above the Night Wing for her to see that on top of her head, across the majority of it between her ear plates, her scales were indeed the same coloration as the Viking known as Valka.

 _No, that's just a coincidence that they are the same or near the same coloration,_ Heiđrún thought, staring at the scales. _Wait, a Night Wing that isn't a Night Wing…_

Heiđrún turned away from the Spark Bang and galloped quickly through the caverns, heading towards the King. She knew if there was anyone that could speak to her it would be this King, since he seemed to know all and his words rang in her mind yet again: _and the third is different in every way to us._

She rounded a corner to speak to the King and froze before sneaking back behind the wall. That moment she rounded, she saw both Cloudjumper and Tunglið standing before the King. Then she heard their conversation.

" **Sir, can you tell me about the Dragon Soul that is in my Jewel for this young Night Wing? She wants to understand it further to help her understand her sister, Heiđrún,"** Cloudjumper questioned and explained.

Heiđrún held her breath and listened closely, slowing her breathing down to conceal her location. Tunglið stepped forward, bowing her head for a moment before explaining why. **"Your words earlier about the third being different are correct. My brother and I were bound by the vow of secrecy under the Goddess Nóttu, but I believe she has absolved us of it. I spoke of it freely to Cloudjumper and did not have catastrophe or harm come to me,"** she started, Heiđrún listening intently.

" _ **You don't have the same promise like your brother from earlier, but I felt it coming from you earlier. What you speak is the truth, but having a vow to the Goddess be rescinded has not been heard of before in my time,"**_ the King spoke through the minds of the two in front of him, maintaining the secrecy.

" **My sister isn't what she appears to be, sir,"** the youngest Night Wing said, causing Heiđrún's heart to race. She didn't want to believe it, but she had to hear this. **"She was not born a Night Wing. She was a human child born with an ignited Dragon Soul that we believe she got from her mother and I know who she is as well. Cloudjumper's Jewel is Heiđrún's mother."**

Heiđrún froze and felt her world collapsing around her. Everything she was raised to be was fake, but at the same time Valka was her mother. _No this can't be real. They couldn't have been hiding this from me for all my life… but that would mean that my…_ she halted her thoughts and began to scamper away, the two by the King never hearing her leave, or the whimpering coming from her as she ran away.

Heiđrún rounded a corner and ran into a group of five Thick Shells. She had an idea to hide, but she needed to mask her scent because she needed time to think on this information. **"Excuse me,"** she said softly, causing the group to look at her. **"Umm, this may sound weird, but I need to hide from my family for a while. They can decently find me by my scent."**

" **Yes, they can and so could we. We noticed your scent is very different from the others with you and even from the other dragons around here,"** a female said. **"You do smell a little like that Viking that has lived with us."**

For Heiđrún, that did it, those words finally broke her heart. She was different; she was not a Night Wing, but a Viking in a Night Wing's body. She wondered if she was stolen by her… no, by Skuggi, from her human parents, or was it something else. **"I need to get away. Can you cover my scent with yours and then if asked, point them in the wrong direction please? I need time to think,"** she implored hastily.

The group looked at her and took in her scent, realizing that she had fear, anger and confusion exuding from her. **"We'll help, dear, but don't be hard on them. They had their reasons for whatever you are running from, sweetie,"** the female replied, moving and directing the others to start covering her with their scent. She endured the licks, rubs and other methods of covering her in the various different scents from the group of five. She shook her body and thanked them before continuing out of the sanctuary, flying northeast into the night.

Meanwhile back with the King, Cloudjumper and Tunglið, Tunglið was getting the explanation of the Dragon Soul from the King. He told the history that ended approximately four hundred winters ago when Vikings and dragons lived together in harmony. The souls of humans and dragons that were meant to be paired would have a piece their soul in their companion at birth. Although dragons were born with very little of the human's soul, the human recieved more of the the dragons were usually born first.

He explained that once the two found each other, the corresponding soul fragments would ignite and bind the pair together for as long as the human was alive. He also explained that on rare occasion the human's soul would ignite at the moment of birth even with their partner dragon not nearby. This birth ignition would burn and eat away at the newborn's soul since it had not fully taken root in the child's body. In days past, it was never a death sentence for the human because their dragon was nearby being born at the same time. The pair could be brought together and the flame quenched to normal levels.

Now with the war raging for the last three hundred winters, it was a death sentence for the human. With Vikings rarely having Dragon Souls, due to bonds never being created over the last three hundred winters, the King never imagined that a Dragon Soul in two Vikings would arise, let alone from the same lineage. Tungilð began to explain what she knew about that night when Heiđrún's father found the child and brought it to his mate, Ragnfríðr. Instead, the King asked permission to search the young Night Wing's memories and the youngling agreed.

The memories were of True Sight from the younglings father given to him by Skuggi. They showed everything that night and the location of the village. Then came the memories from the youngling herself, of her visit to the village and the auras she seen on the male and then Cloudjumper's Jewel and Heiđrún. The King knew it well because of Cloudjumper, and looked at the two before projecting out to Guðbrandr.

" _ **Young Night Wing, come to me,"**_ the King called out.

Guðbrandr came once called and found his sister and Cloudjumper there. Before he could ask why they were being gathered, the King explained it to him. At first, Guðbrandr was furious that his sister would do this, but after finding out their vow was annulled he allowed his anger to subside slightly. The explanation of the Dragon Soul made Guðbrandr realize that he truly would have been partnered with Heiđrún, albeit in a different manner, for all her life anyway.

Then he wondered where his Heiđrún was at this moment. He had to go tell her and explain his reasons behind the secrecy. He excused himself from the presence of the King and went in search of his future mate. Tunglið sought the same permission, but was refused.

" _ **You, Tunglið, have more power and purpose than you know,"**_ the King decreed.

" **My powers have caused nothing but pain and loss for my entire life!"** Tunglið shouted.

" _ **That is because you don't know where they come from. You know, but don't know at the same time. I think you need to go on a journey to find out about them, child. Let me show you the places you need to go to find your answers. They are ancient locations with significant meaning to our kind over the millennia that we have lived."**_

Tunglið huffed in displeasure, knowing it was a fool's errand, but upon receiving further information from the King, something within her snapped, causing her to realize this was the path she needed to take. She had to understand the voices, her powers and anything else within her to help her family. She quickly thanked the King and left to find a place to rest before she would head out.

The King watched the youngling head off into the depths of the sanctuary, but held back Cloudjumper for a moment.

" _ **I fear young Heiđrún has left. Please keep your voice down as well while we speak,"**_ the King commanded.

" **Why do you think she has left? Why would she leave?"** Cloudjumper questioned.

" _ **She heard little Tunglið's words and broke her heart. I felt the pain of it breaking. Heiđrún is strong but she needs time to herself."**_

" **Won't Guðbrandr go out searching for her?"**

" _ **He will, but I doubt she will be found unless she wants to be found."**_

Guðbrandr searched for hours to find Heiđrún, but he could not find her anywhere. He followed her scent that remained, but once he found the highest concentration of it, it vanished suddenly. Her scent was covered over by a large amount of Thick Shell scents, overpowering his senses with their strong and pungent odor. It left his head spinning for a moment before he went in search of the Thick Shell group.

He found them, but they were slumbering in a cave. He didn't want to disturb them all, so he went to the closest one and tugged at its tail. The Thick Shell woke up and looked at the perpetrator groggily.

" **What do you want, Night Wing?"** the female Thick Shell inquired, a bit perturbed that her sleep was interrupted.

" **I smelt your scent where I last smelt my Heiđrún. Where is she?"** Guðbrandr demanded.

" **Can't find your future mate?"** the Thick shell teased.

" **WHERE IS SHE?"**

" **Don't know, she just said she needed time to herself. Something you don't seem to respect."**

Guðbrandr was becoming more furious the longer this went on. He released the tail and extended his teeth, snarling at the Thick Shell. **"Her scent disappeared completely by your group's scent. Nowhere else did I smell it. So either you tell me right now, or you'll have a little less tail to fly with before morning,"** he threatened, snarling louder and causing the other Thick Shells to stir.

" **You know, I feel sorry for her for having to deal with a possessive male like you. She went west saying exactly what she said she needed. Time away from you,"** the female barked back at the Night Wing as the rest of her group woke up and looked at him.

Guðbrandr hissed and backed out slowly from the cave. With haste, he galloped through the slumbering sanctuary until he took to the air and out of the ice haven. He made a quick scan of the area to gauge which direction he needed to fly towards and then took off. _I don't know why you left Heiđrún, but I need to apologize to you. You need to hear the truth from me,_ he thought. She had a half day on him at most, but he was faster than her, though she was always better at hide and seek than him. He couldn't even find her one time she was taking a nap after an hour. He flew through the night, heading west in hopes that he might find Heiđrún and apologize to her.

Meanwhile to the east, Heiđrún had found a cave and curled up in the depths of it to hide from the entrance. She wanted nothing more than to be invisible while she went through her thoughts, recalling every moment and word said or heard by her and her _family_ she thought she knew. She recalled a few simple conversations diverted around topics of Vikings, where some of them might have lived and most of all, why her father was out getting Deathroot the night her mother died. As she pondered these thoughts, the tendrils of slumber pulled her to sleep with her heart still in pieces over the events of the day.

* * *

 **Hyper Spikes -** Scuttleclaws  
 **Flame Skins -** Nightmares  
 **Boulder Crushers -** Gronckles  
 **Spark Bangs** \- Hideous Zipplebacks  
 **Mood Colors -** Hobblegrunts  
 **Snifflehunch** \- Snifflehunch  
 **Loki and Surtur -** Barf and Belch


	20. Everyone has a Path to Take

**Author's Note: Thank you all that replied and gave me kind words about the loss of my grandfather. He was the only one I ever knew and I grew up with him when I lived closer to him. It is hard moving on, but I'm slowly moving forward. So let's see how things turn out for our three Night Wings after the revelations of last chapter.**

* * *

 _Everyone has a path to take_

 _The next day_

Heiđrún woke up late into the day once she noticed the Sun Dragon was approaching the waters where she was born. _No, I was made on that island; I wasn't born there. I was just turned into a dragon there,_ she thought. Her stomach gurgled and growled with the desire for food. She padded out of her cave, crushing the powder underneath her paws before leaping into the sky. Heiđrún scanned the sea below for any schools of fish near the surface. She noticed a small school underneath her and began to charge her shot.

As her shot released from her throat, she pondered, _Why did they have to hide it from me? Even Skuggi, the one who raised me, why did he hide this from me?_

She watched the shot connect with the water and send a pillar of water into the air. Soon, fish rose to the surface, either dead or stunned. As she swooped down, her thoughts focused on the fact that if she wasn't changed into a Night Wing, she would be fishing and hunting differently. She wondered just what she would have looked like as a Viking, how her parents may have treated her and then she had a revelation. _I would have been raised by my father because my mother is here. Why is she there?_

Snatching the first fish into her front paws, Heiđrún took to the sky again, throwing the meal into the air and catching it with her maw. She took only a few bites before swallowing it down whole. _Changed, and raised as a dragon, even though I was originally human. There has to a be a reason for it and I intend to find out._ Heiđrún flew back to where she had slept and started to think about questions to ask Cloudjumper and her _dragon_ relations.

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, Guðbrandr was still searching for Heiđrún. He wondered if she was returning to any of the islands they had lived on previously or if she was trying to find the human village she came from. Either way, he needed to find her to apologize and explain everything to her, and why her father had wanted her to live without the knowledge of her human side.

 _Skuggi, forgive me for upsetting your daughter and my future mate. I didn't want this to happen to her, but things spiraled out of my control. I know what it's like to lose family now, but I can't imagine what Heiđrún thinks of you now without a solid explanation,_ Guðbrandr thought, speeding towards the west.

He knew he should rest, but his drive to find his mate drew him closer to an evil he never foresaw. By the end of the day, his exhaustion was beginning to set in at the worst time. There was not an island in sight that he could see, but a faint plume of smoke could be seen to the south. Banking his wings and dorsal fins to the left, he flew cautiously towards the rising plume. As he drew closer, something touched his mind and drew him towards it. He couldn't help himself as he flew faster towards the smoke, the desire to head there too great for him to turn away.

Soon, the island came fully into view for him and he could see it was huge mountain, billowing the smoke into the air. The closer he drew to it, the more he needed to go there from the mind touching his own. It felt peaceful and comforting, like a mother's touch. A touch he missed so dearly from both his mother and Heiđrún.

Guðbrandr looped in the air above the top of the mountain and followed the smoke trail downward, his thoughts seemingly being removed as he dove further into the depths of the mountain. Soon, he landed on a ledge while other of his kin came out to see the new addition. From the depths below, a head emerged from the pit and spoke to his mind.

" _ **Young Night Wing, welcome to our home. Rest and relax for your queen will aid you if you aid her in feeding her,"**_ the Queen told the Night Wing.

" **I seek…"** Guðbrandr paused as he tried to remember his mission. His thoughts and self began to fade away as he felt that he needed to serve her more than whatever he had set out to do.

" **I seek to serve your needs, my Queen."**

" _ **Good, Night Wing. You'll lead my raids starting tomorrow night. I can sense you are exhausted. Feed and rest, for you shall be my lead as long as you serve me well."**_

Guðbrandr couldn't tell, but his eyes were the thinnest of slits as he padded away from the center mountain. He was guided to food and a place to rest by some of the other dragons before they left him. Once he finished his food, he closed his eyes and slumbered in a deep and soundless rest.

 _Two Days after Heiđrún left the Sanctuary_

Tunglið paced in worry for the second day in a row after finding out her brother and adopted sister had left the safety of the Sea King. She found the group of Thick Shells and learned what had occurred, but instead of berating them for the events they caused, she apologized to them. She became friends with the female lead of the Thick Shells and came to enjoy her company. It had been a couple hours since sunrise when Brynja, the lead female Thick Shell, came to see the young Night Wing.

" **They will be back. Your sister just needed some time to think over what she had found out,"** Brynja said in a comforting tone.

" **I know, but I still worry. If I understood my powers better none of this might have happened,"** Tunglið growled in disgust, stopping to stare into the crystal clear water in front of her. Her markings remained colorless and dark like the rest of her hide.

" **Will you follow the lead of our King and check out these sites?"**

" **I will, but I'd like to know that my family is safe before I leave."**

" **The longer you wait, the more you won't understand. You never know if you learn about your abilities, you might be able to find them."**

Brynja turned from the sulking Night Wing to join her group. Tunglið remained fixed in her position, pondering about everything. _Do I really want to find out about my abilities to only find out that I failed my family?_ she asked herself. Suddenly, her ears picked up a commotion from above and a faint whistle in the air. Her gaze shifted towards the ceiling, hoping to see any signs of her family. Then, just as soon as the sound arrived, it halted and the air became silent. The silence lasted only a few second when Tunglið roared out, hoping that the dragon was indeed her family.

A reply could be heard faintly through the ice roof and Tunglið sprang to life, charging her way through the sanctuary to reach the outside world. She made her way through the maze of caverns until she burst into the sky and flew to the top. Hope filled her heart to find one or even both, but she knew that hoping could lead to disappointment. She pirouetted over the crest of the nest to find a lone black figure resting on top. From the distance, she couldn't tell who it was, but from the outline it seemed to be Heiđrún.

Tunglið landed and moved cautiously to the figure that kept its back to her. She focused hard in the fading light, trying to adjust to the change of lighting to determine the owner. A voice from the figure told her who it was.

" **Hello sis,"** the feminine voice spoke.

" **Heiđrún, I'm sorry,"** Tunglið apologized, still creeping closer.

" **You are forgiven, but I must speak with Cloudjumper. Where is your brother though? I want to speak with him as well."**

Tunglið noticed that she didn't call him by name or any other endearing terms she would usually use for him. _Does she hate him that much?_ she pondered, noticing that Heiđrún had turned around and revealed a determined look on her features.

" **Sure… let's go inside and wait. Cloudjumper and his jewel are out with the king saving some dragons from trappers. Guðbrandr though, he went out to find you and hasn't returned yet."**

" **Why did he go in search of me?"**

" **He wanted to apologize and explain everything about why he did what he did and let you see things from your father's point of view."**

" **At this point, I don't know who my father is,"** Heiđrún stated bluntly before taking to the sky and going towards the entrance. Tunglið couldn't believe what she just heard. _Skuggi loved her so much and for her to think it was nothing because of what she think she knows. She needs to have it shown to her,_ Tunglið thought, shocked.

Once inside, Heiđrún kept to herself and kept quiet when other dragons inquired where she had gone for the last couple of days. Tunglið stayed near, but at the same time, kept her distance, since it was clear that Heiđrún wanted her space. She kept the other dragons as bay once she realized that her sister needed room.

Finally, in the middle of the night, Cloudjumper and his jewel returned. Cloudjumper took noticed of the penetrating gaze Heiđrún set upon him and knew that she had questions. Valka noticed the return of the female and after dismounting Cloudjumper, she tried to go near her, but Tunglið cut her off, pushing her to the side. "All right, I get it. She needs some space, you don't have to go shoving me, little one," Valka responded before scratching the top of Tunglið's head and heading into the caverns.

" **You've returned with questions, no doubt, about your past, and how things unfolded the way they did for you,"** Cloudjumper responded, standing tall in front of the Night Wing.

" **I do, but I have an important question that needs answered first and foremost,"** Heiđrún started, leaving her eyes unmoving from the Cloud Dancer's own orbs. **"Why did you take my mother from her human home?"**

Cloudjumper blinked slowly and shook his body slightly from something he felt along his back. **"That is quite a tale, but you don't care how long it is because you seek answers. Let's start at why I was there first. Eight winters ago, I was in the area searching for the outer reaches of the Red Death's control."**

" **The Red Death?"**

" **Yes, young one. She is like our King, but more sinister. Where our King feeds us and protects us, the Red Death demands payment of food and rules the dragons in fear of death."**

" **Considering I have no knowledge of where I was born, I'll not be going to find my human father anytime soon if she can control dragons."**

" **Very wise Heiđrún, but there are times of the year where her power wanes. That is usually as the ice sheets move down across the oceans."**

Heiđrún made a mental note of that information for later searching of her father, though she would need to find the exact island where her mother was taken from first before she went in search of her father.

" **Please continue your story."**

" **As I was searching far to the west near the nest, I sensed a Dragon's Soul nearby."**

" **A Dragon's Soul?"**

" **Yes, indeed a Dragon's Soul. One that you also have in you as well."**

This caused Heiđrún to ponder more about who she really was on the inside. If she was born human, but had a Dragon's Soul within her then may be she was suppose to be a dragon. She had to know more, but any more interruption would not give her any answers. She simply nodded to allow Cloudjumper to continue.

" **Dragon Soul's are very rare these days and if you want to know more, the King is the best to answer that for you. He's been around long enough to know more about Dragon Soul's than I,"** Cloudjumper stated, knowing that she needed answers that he could not provide. **"Now as I approached this village in the distance, I saw that it was being attacked by our kin that no doubt were enslaved by the Red Death. I stayed high above until I was attacked by a controlled Spike Shooter…"**

 _Flashback - Berk 8 years ago_

" **Stop this Spike Shooter, we shall crash if this continues,"** Cloudjumper roared, trying to get the stuck Spike Shooter out from between his two right wings.

" **Must get… food for Queen… You need to help feed the Queen…"** the Spike Shooter muttered in fear.

As the ground continued to encroach on them, Cloudjumper opened his wings as far as he could until the Spike Shooter fell away. He took a quick glance at his wing membranes before readjusting his wings to try and ascend.

 _I'm not going to avoid hitting that house on the hill,_ he noted to himself and crashed into the wooden structure. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed he was in a room with a cradle and small objects scattered about in it. He could sense two Dragon Souls in this location, but one was very faint.

A noise to his right caught his attention and it was an autumn haired young female Viking. Once their eyes met, he felt the connection of their souls. He saw her slowly lower the weapon she held in her hands until it clanged on the wooden floor. _She has a Dragon Soul that is connected to me. I must take her to my King and protect her; she is my jewel._

Cloudjumper knew he had to get her out of there and away from the danger of the controlled dragons, his jewel took priority over his mission. Just as she was about to touch him, Cloudjumper leapt up and took her into his claws. She screamed and pleaded to be let go and down below as he flew away he heard another Viking calling out 'VALKA!' while Cloudjumper flew away.

 _King's Sanctuary - Present time_

" **And that, young one, is how I found your mother."**

Heiđrún pondered the tale, while lowering her head to look at the surface. _I could have been there when he took her. Would he have taken me as well at the time if I was a human too? He said he felt the Dragon Soul within my mother connect to him. I need to know more about this Dragon Soul before I make a decision on everything_ , she contemplated while staring at the ground.

" **It is a lot to take in, but the King can explain the Dragon Soul more to you and how you being changed saved your life,"** Cloudjumper stated before leaving the young Night Wing to herself.

That last statement sent Heiđrún's mind into a tumble. It added more questions that she needed answered, and before she could ask for an explanation from Cloudjumper she felt the King touch her mind.

" _ **Come to me Heiđrún, child of Valka and kin of Skuggi. It's time for the truth to be told to you."**_

Heiđrún let out a sigh, and padded towards the center of the sanctuary near the large pool. Just as she arrived, the King slowly rose out of the water. His presence was still intimidating, but Heiđrún stayed strong for she needed answers to her questions.

" **What did Cloudjumper mean by 'how you being changed, saved your life'?"** Heiđrún questioned, seeking her long awaited answer.

" _ **For that, you need to understand something first,"**_ the King began, before starting to tell Heiđrún every detail of a Dragon Soul and how it pertained to her life. She understood now that if she hadn't been transformed she would have perished, but there was one agonizing question she had left to answer: 'How did Skuggi find her?' and for Heiđrún, only one dragon might know that answer, Guðbrandr.

Heiđrún thanked the king, and scurried off to find Tunglið to help find her brother. She looked around for quite a time until she ran back into the Thick Shells that helped her leave.

" **Hello again,"** Heiđrún said softly to the lead female she recalled from before.

" **Oh you're back. I take it your soul searching did wonders?"** Brynja inquired. **"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Brynja. We weren't properly introduced with how hastily you wanted to leave last time."**

" **Do you know where my sister is right now?"**

" **I see you've come to terms with that. She was so worried about you, but you just missed her. She left on her quest to find out about her abilities"**

Heiđrún couldn't believe her luck that the one dragon she needed to see had left on some quest. She thanked Brynja before returning to the king for more questions.

" **King where is my sister, Tunglið?"** Heiđrún asked loudly.

" _ **If she is not here than she is on her quest. She queried me on her abilities and I told her of ten locations she needed to visit for her to understand her abilities more,"**_ the King explained, taking a moment to shake his massive head under the waterfall. _**"She worries that her abilities have sent her family and you into danger and wished to stop any more disaster. She waited for some family to return safely before she would leave on it. I don't know where she would go first, but you have family here in us and your mother."**_

" **I do, but I can't communicate with her. I can hear her, but she doesn't understand me."**

" _ **Give her time, she's already starting to piece things together. Just know that she doesn't know if you survived or not. And I think the better person to ask about what I just spoke would be Cloudjumper."**_

With this, the King closed his eyes and pulled his mind away from hers, signaling that he had finished conversing with her. Heiđrún took all of this information and decided that the best place to sleep would be near Cloudjumper and Valka so she could get her last question answered.

She flew gently to where Cloudjumper hung upside down with his Jewel in his wings. The noise of her landing and wings stirred him awake, but not Valka. He gazed at her, and adjusted his head to look at her more easily.

" **What do you know about her and, well, me?"**

" **I know that she had to give you up as a child. You were taken from her because of some reason. She has never spoken about that reason, but I've heard her in the early days saying that she wished I never took her or that she should die so she could be with her Hedvig that she missed so much and knew her so little."**

 _She cared for me and didn't want to give me up. I never knew Ragnfríðr since she died early on giving…_ Heiđrún paused her train of thought at that moment. It now made sense what Skuggi said by her mother dying to get at birth. _Ragnfríðr used her dragon flame to give birth to my dragon form and let me live. She saved me and Skuggi raised me to think I was a dragon all the time for my…_

Heiđrún then looked up at the chest of Cloudjumper, knowing that Valka was resting there in his wings. _My… father wanted to protect me from the harsh truth that someone took me from my family and the Dragon Soul in me was killing me. My dragon mother than saved me at the cost of her life, but why did it cost her life? Dragon Flame doesn't kill the user upon use or Ásdís would have died when she saved my father. What was the reason?_

Heiđrún's head began to hurt, but she knew it was because she was thinking too much. She needed rest, and starting the next day, she'd start to look for Guðbrandr to get her final questions answered. But at this point in time, her confusion about her father was settled. Skuggi loved her dearly and protected her from a harsh truth that she didn't need to know, but at the same time knowing that her human mother missed her gave her love that she didn't know was there. The only question about her human side that remained was: Why hadn't her human father prevented her from being taken?

* * *

 **So here we go, the "mid-season" finale as I would put it. Twenty chapters in and we are finally at a point where I'm ready to bring Berk back into the picture starting next chapter. This next half will be a roller coaster for everyone, just you wait and see.**

 **Brynja means "armour" in Old Norse.**


	21. This is Berk

**Author's Note: Two updated within days of each other, I must be crazy. So here we are… the moment that I know MMM has been waiting to occur for a long time and I know many others as well. We arrive at Berk. Now I'm going to sit here and watch as all of you try to figure out how I'm going to take this, but I hope by the end of this chapter, you might have some clue. Thank you all for the support and love that this story gets, now on with the chapter. Oh and History lesson at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 _This is Berk_

 _Hiccup & Toothless - 15 years old  
_ _Tunglið - 8 years old_

 _Berk Skies at Night_

Heiđrún flew cautiously through the night, heading towards her human home according to Cloudjumper. For all the winters that she had been searching around the archipelago for her friend and mate Guðbrandr, she never expected that she should look here. After all, Cloudjumper warned her that this village seemed to hate dragons due to their constant attack from their kin controlled by the Red Death. She learned that from her time with her mother, listening to her stories of home when she felt homesick or worried for Heiđrún's loneliness.

During her winters in search of her mate, she would spend a lot of time with Valka, just shadowing her and helping her as well. Somewhere around the second winter there, Valka called her Hedvig because of how much Heiđrún spent time with her and felt like a little child following her mother around it seemed. Heiđrún thought to herself that she wished she could tell Valka that she was her daughter, but she knew that day could never come around most likely. She wished and prayed to Nóttu to give her that chance, and a chance to find her human father and her true origins.

Now at fifteen winters old, she was confident enough to look further west and possibly find the village in which she was born. She found out the general location by listening carefully to Cloudjumper and his flight back to the Sanctuary the night he took Valka. She flew and followed the landmarks that he could recall and now she was drawing near an island in the distance that was ablaze with a crimson glow.

 _Cloudjumper did say my village seemed to be under constant attack. I'm glad I'm picking around the same time as when he took my mother; I can hear the Queen trying to buzz into my head like the King, but it's very weak,_ Heiđrún thought, flying high above and drawing closer to her destination. While flying, she heard a loud noise coming from the island, like a giant Boom Voice shouting through a cavern system.

Heiđrún flapped her wings quicker in order to get to _Berk_ , as Valka called it, as soon as she could. As she approached, she heard something she hadn't heard in many winters. She heard the high-pitched squeal of a Night Wing in a dive. She hoped it was either Guðbrandr or Tunglið because either could hold some of the last pieces of her past she was missing about Skuggi, but she knew it could be some other Night Wing and her search would have to continue for the others. As she came around the northwest side of the island, she saw a purple explosion in the distance and knew she had to hurry. She could see now there were various kinds of dragons swooping down into the village, some hauling away food out to sea, but she was peering through the darkness to find an equally dark Night Wing at high speed; though her night vision was good, the dives of the Night Wings were designed so that they approached their enemy without ever presenting a target, and the characteristic squealing sound echoed from every cloud in the vicinity so even that could not be used to pinpoint the location.

 _Whomever this Night Wing is, I can't let them continue this. This may be my human home and I need to stop any more damage from happening to it,_ Heiđrún decided with determination. She drew closer with each beat of her wings, taking in the structures a bit more clearly now. Soon, another lavender flash occurred and her eyes tracked the shot back, but seconds after the blast, she heard the distinct cry of a Night Wing in pain or trouble. It didn't take her long to find the falling Night Wing heading into the trees outside of the village.

 _It's time to find out who you are, kin,_ she concluded.

Heiđrún then circled and took in the features of the land below, with the fires in the village illuminating parts of the landscape. She saw a small pond down in a depression, a point jutting out to the west and the village south of where she had spiraled down. She found a spot to land, and landed gently before starting to sniff the air for Night Wing. Unfortunately for her, the air was too saturated with soot, blood and other dragons for her to find the fallen Night Wing.

" **I guess I need to wait until the Sun Dragon returns to find the Night Wing. Curse this Queen for making this search harder than it needs to be,"** Heiđrún growled, turning around and heading in the direction of the pond in hopes of finding shelter.

Arriving in the small cove, Heiđrún peered around and found a small overhang under a tree on the right side of the cove. **"Good as place as ever to sleep for the night considering I spent about a day in the air to get here,"** Heiđrún remarked silently, scorching the ground to warm it up in the cool air. _By Nóttu's grace, please let this be my Guðbrandr so I can forgive him as well for my actions,_ she silently thought and prayed to the heavens. Little did she know that the Goddess had a vessel that was nearing the end of their training and heard the voice as well and soon, in her time of need, Heiđrún would get that help she desired.

 _Next Morning_

As the sun rose above the the horizon, Berk was bustling with activity after the raid. Stoick the Vast grumbled as he marched to the Great Hall. He had dealt with Fishlegs and the contraption he had built, but didn't listen to his claims of hitting the Night Fury. _Odin help me with that child_ , he thought before pulling open one of the great doors. Most of the village had already gathered and was waiting for him to arrive.

Stoick gazed around before moving towards where the map was located on the other side. The sea of Vikings parted for him while he moved, and once Stoick arrived he started to his thoughts out loud to his village.

"Either we finish them or they will finish us," Stoick shouted, peering at the map laid out in front of him and his brother Spitelout. "The only way we'll be rid of them...if we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave and find another home." As if to drive home his point, Stoick took a short sword and stabbed it into the map in where a cloudy area was drawn with many different dragons there in the clouds.

"One more search, before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back," remarked one viking on the other side of the oval table and brazier.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard," Stoick rebuked, looking out into the crowd. "Now, who's with me?"

Soon the room became a mumble of Vikings not really saying anything in particular. The reluctance was irritating to Stoick, but he had a plan for this. He knew most of the village didn't despise the kid like he did, but he knew that most would not stay if given the choice. "Those who stay behind, watch over Fishlegs," Stoick announced, causing the majority of those gathered to raise their hand to volunteer for the mission.

The crowd dispersed while off to the side at another table, Gobber was drinking his hand mug full of ale. "Well, I better pack my undies," he remarked.

"No, you need to stay and train the new recruits," Stoick said.

"You mean try to get Fishlegs to start fighting dragons and not wanting to study them?"

"What am I supposed to do with him? The Ingermans requested that I try to make him more Viking-like, but trying to get his head out of the clouds with his dragon studying is so hard."

"He's stubborn like most Vikings, but the smith has helped somewhat."

"Gobber…"

"Okay, there may be a few times his mind wanders into the more absurd thoughts."

Stoick groaned and nodded, remember the idea and invention of the 'Automated well and irrigation system' that nearly drained Berk's well dry, but thankfully Fishlegs had tested during the rainy season. Then there was the 'Sword throwing' machine that pinned a few Vikings to their homes.

"Get him out of the Blacksmithing and in for dragon training."

"Do you want to tell him or me?"

"You tell him. I have an expedition to plan for, but I'll see him tonight to make sure everything is understood."

Gobber finished his ale and began to change his hand while Stoick looked at the banners around the hall. Little did they know that Fishlegs was not anywhere in the village and instead was out searching for the Night Fury he claims to have shot down.

Somewhere in the middle of the forest, two beings of two different races were searching for the same thing, each searching by their own way through the foggy forest for the fallen dragon. Heiđrún used her sense of smell to track back to the faint scent of the Night Wing, the moisture in the air keeping it low to the ground and the dragoness very well hidden in the dense forest. Fishlegs, on the other hand, searched by a process of elimination as he tried to figure out the path that the dragon could have taken as he fell.

"Come on Fishlegs, this is your chance to say you found a Night Fury and get to study it," Fishlegs told himself while shaking at the thought of studying such a rare dragon. He knew Stoick wouldn't like it, but Fishlegs had to find and study the elusive Night Fury. It was one of the few in the Book of Dragons that had no information about it, but he also had this feeling that not all dragons are 'Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight' as the book decreed. He recalled a time when a Gronckle just walked around him in the woods and left him alone.

Fishlegs thought at the time he was going to die but when the dragon never attacked him or went for the kill; he knew that there had to be more about dragons. That day was the day he decided to want to study them and not just kill them.

Fishlegs crossed out another area on the map of the area around Raven's Point and groaned in disgust. "I know I hit him and he flew off this way before everything went belly up, but there is no way I could have lost him," Fishlegs bemoaned, tucking his pencil and book under his fur tunic. He continued through the forest until he found a broken tree and then beyond it a skid mark in the soft soil. He screamed internally for the success that he might have found it and started to follow the path of destruction.

Heiđrún had finally caught a heavier scent of the Night Wing and she knew who it was: Guðbrandr. She trotted through the forest underbrush until she came upon him bound in a mess of ropes and apparent weights. She knew he wasn't dead because there was not a scent of blood in the air. She came over and licked his forehead, causing the dragon to stir. His eyes opened slowly and gazed upon the Dragoness above him, his mind slowly clearing from the control of the Red Death.

" **Hei...đrún… is that…?"** Guðbrandr spoke weakly, still groggy from the fall and his mind clearing.

Heiđrún was beside herself with joy, but the moment he spoke, she picked up a human scent. **"Yes, it's me, but wait a moment love,"** she whispered to him in haste, jumping into the underbrush behind him.

Fishlegs crested the ridge and saw the downed dragon in his bolas. The dragon was still and he thought it had died in the fall, but soon he saw it move and give out a painful groan.

"I did it! I did it! I caught a Night Fury!" Fishlegs shouted with joy, coming over the ridge and sliding down until he accidentally hit the dragon with his weight. This caused the dragon to groan loudly and a rustle to be heard behind the dragon. Although Fishlegs never heard the rustle, he quickly apologized to the dragon, "Sorry… I didn't mean to do that."

Guðbrandr stirred, but kept his eyes closed. Fishlegs peered over the dragon, noticing the closed eye and once going past the extended wingtip, visibly jumped when he then saw the eye open. He breathed slowly as the dragon started to growl lowly at the human.

Fishlegs couldn't understand the dragon, but he figured it was a warning. He knew he had to go get help to get this dragon to the ring, but he wondered if the others wouldn't just decide to kill the dragon. What Fishlegs didn't know was he was being watched closely by another set of emerald eyes from the underbrush.

Heiđrún could smell the human giving off various different signals from his scent. The Viking gave off fear, joy, happiness but also… sadness. That last one confused her since every Viking, apart from Valka, had always tried to kill her and wanted nothing more than bloodlust. Instead of that, she felt this Viking might have the same thoughts as Valka, but how could she be sure of his intentions? She saw something that made her worry become brandished by the Viking: a knife. She crouched lower to the ground, ready to pounce on the Viking if she thought her love was in peril.

Fishleg stood over the dragon pondering so many different things that it started to make his head hurt. He thought of the glory he would get to bring this dragon's heart to the chief, but he also thought of the wonders he could learn and possibly prove to make people see dragons differently. Closing his eyes, Fishlegs made his final decision and dropped to his knees. Guðbrandr wondered if his fate was sealed while closing his eyes, but he knew his… love would save him. Then he wondered, _Why didn't I remember her until I crashed?_

Fishlegs leaned forward to start cutting some of the rope while whispering, "Please don't attack me… Please don't attack me…" Guðbrandr listened to the Viking, hearing the words repeat while the tension around his body and wings began to loosen. His breathing slowed, but quickly picked up again as the Queen's influence tried to take him over again.

Once the last binding loosened completely, Guðbrandr pinned the portly Viking against a rock and caused the Viking to scream. Heiđrún came out and smacked her love hard on the head and growled at him, **"He just freed you. Stop it this instant!"** He turned and huffed at her, **"He's still…"**

" **I was one too and my mother is one as well. Come on, let's just get out of here."**

" **Fine… but I'm still going to scare him,"** Guðbrandr remarked before roaring loudly into the Viking's face. **"LEAVE!"**

Fishlegs shuddered and looked away during the loud roar from the dragon that pinned him. He wondered where the second Night Fury came from and why it saved him. He seemed to noticed that they communicated and that told him that dragons were intelligent. It filled him with joy that there is a chance they were intelligent, but at this moment he showed more fear than any other emotion.

Once the roaring dragon finished, Fishlegs watched at the two leapt into the air, but noticed one of them was having issues flying. He didn't watch for much longer as he passed out soon after they left the area.

Guðbrandr struggled while trying to fly; his tail continued to pull him to the right and twisted awkwardly in the air. He bounced off trees and tried to gain altitude but struggled with each beat of his wings. Finally, he fell down onto the forest floor and panted lightly. Heiđrún landed nearby and sniffed him closely, stating, **"Gunny… I think that fall took more out of you than you thought."**

" **I think so too, but I don't want to be on this island or near that Queen any more than I want to be,"** Guðbrandr replied. Suddenly, he felt pain at the end of his tail and lifted it up to reveal the left side of his tailfin was sheared off. Heiđrún saw the damage as well, but she knew she could help him.

" **Come love, there is a cove nearby where I can use my Dragon Flame and heal your tail,"** Heiđrún reassured, motioning for him to follow her. Both Night Wings trudged through the underbrush, climbing over fallen trees until they both hopped down into the hidden cove.

" **You know I'm stuck here if you don't heal me, right?"** Guðbrandr questioned.

" **Oh I know, but this is so you can't run from my questioning I have for you. You left to look for me and were trapped here for nearly eight winters,"** Heiđrún berated him, staring into his eyes. **"And your sister disappeared after I returned so I couldn't get answers from her either."**

 _My sister is gone too? What in the name of Nóttu is going on? Is Ljós tormenting me by first separating me from my beloved and then making my sister disappear?_ Guðbrandr thought before shying away from his love's gaze. **"I'm sorry that I didn't return, but the Queen's influence is absolute. More so than the Sea King we met,"** he began, knowing his apology might not be enough. **"But in truth, I was seeking you out to apologize for hiding the information. Before you found out, my whole family was sworn to Nóttu to never reveal it to you by your father, Skuggi."**

" **I've gathered that in what little I have found out, but I want to know his reasoning and how he found me. True Sight will show me everything."**

Guðbrandr knew that she was right about his family knowing the secret since Skuggi perished with it. With a deep breath, he stared into his beloved's eyes and created the connection. He poured all the information into her mind that Skuggi showed him, from her creation of being a Night Wing and the most important part where Skuggi had found her.

Upon seeing where Skuggi had found her, Heiđrún broke the connection and turned away to look into the pond in the cove. _No… that can't be true…_ she pondered in her mind. _I couldn't have been left at sea. My mother talked about how she lost me and couldn't take me back. Unless…_

Heiđrún felt the warmth of her love nuzzling up against her, licking and nuzzling all the right spots on her body as if he hadn't left her those winters ago. Guðbrandr wanted nothing more than to just comfort her and apologize for all these winters that had passed. He saw what she saw in the True Sight, since it was a two way street. She provided him the years that he missed, the knowledge she learned and the care that the human Valka had given his Heiđrún. Silently, the two turned to each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Time seemed to slow around the two as they leaned into each other and rubbed their snouts together.

" **I'm sorry,"** they both said in unison. They both knew the other had made mistakes and they knew that it was just the start of things to come. Heiđrún pressed forward and brushed her muzzle against Guðbrandr's neck, her body now against his. He licked the back of her neck and brought his wings around her. She cooed and purred, reveling in the feeling of having her love back and finally knowing most of her story. The only thing left was the time from her birth to when her dragon father found her.

After several minutes of the two lovers embracing each other, Heiđrún pulled back and looked down upon the damaged tailfin. **"Let me take care of that for you and we can leave for home,"** she stated calmly, starting to focus on her core to draw out her Dragon Flame. Guðbrandr stepped back and turned away to not watch his love work her wonders on him. She continued to tap into her core and focused on the half tailfin in front of her eyes and released her flame. A bright green flame expelled from her maw and coated the tailfin while the magic started to work on Guðbrandr, but that wasn't all the magic was doing as well.

Inside of Heiđrún, her magic was draining from her and so was the magic that turned her into a dragon from her dragon mother. Her core continued to drain quickly, but Heiđrún had no idea that this was the other magic that changed her as well. Once she felt the last of her core drain, she knew the magic was done and closed her maw to see her beloved's tail restored to normal, but soon she felt faint.

" **Gun-ny…"** Heiđrún sputtered out before collapsing onto the ground. The soft thump was heard by Guðbrandr as he turned to see Heiđrún laying in the dirt and panting.

" **No, Heiđrún… please no…"** Guðbrandr spoke softly, watching his love pant heavily with closed eyes. Then as he watched, he noticed her body starting to shrink. Her tail pulled back towards her body while the membrane on her wings started to fall away slowly and flutter into the wind. Her hind legs began to extend and thin out before him as her front legs did the same. Soon, he started to see her scales flake off of her while popping could be her as bones rearranged themselves. Heiđrún groaned and growled as her muzzle started to flatten and her short, elongated head began to extend upward slightly and become more human like.

 _No… don't tell me that the use of her Dragon Fire is removing the work done by Ragnfríðr,_ Guðbrandr worried, watching his Heiđrún shrink before his eyes. Her hide was now turning more pinkish with the fur coming out of the top of her skull. _I can change her back, I still…_ his thoughts halting as he now recalled something from two winters ago. He looked down at his mate as she finished her transformation back to being a human.

As he gazed down on her human form, from her lithe body to the long fur that stretched halfway down her back along with the small brown specks on her face near her nose, he couldn't help but remember, _I don't have my Dragon Flame…_

* * *

 **Alright Dragon God and Goddess history for all. First the names:**

 **Nóttu** **= Night**

 **Ljós = Light**

 **They are the two Dragons that all dragons know as their God, Ljós, and Goddess, Nóttu, and each rules over half of a day. Most nocturnal dragons look up to the Goddess Nóttu as their deity since they live in the night and rarely see the light. Nóttu is characterized by the night dragons as compassionate, loving, thoughtful and fair while her counterpart, Ljós, is seen as a trickster that wishes to deceive and cause problems for their kind.**

 **Now for the dragons that are awake most during the day, the God Ljós is seen as compassionate, life giving, fair and caring while Nóttu is seen as hidden, fearful, and poisonous. This is why most day dragons fear the night dragons because they think they use the night as their cover and can attack them at any moment.**

 **Ljós though as a God is spends his days giving life to the world, bathing the world in warmth and nutrients from him, but he can't control how much he gives to the world. His opposite, the Goddess Nóttu counters his warmth with cool to balance out what Ljós gives to the world.**

 **Forever, the two balance each other out, but can not see one another. They are the God and Goddess that brought about the dragons of the world with their love to only be torn apart because of that act. So the warmth Ljós gives the planet is his love for his Goddess while Nóttu takes the love left by her lover from the planet. It's the only way the two can feel each other.**

 **Now I know many will wonder why on that island when Tunglið was born why so many "day" dragons helped out the Night Wings. Night Wings are seen by both "night" and "day" dragons as the union between their God Ljós and the Goddess Nóttu. Even if the Night Wings pray or see Nóttu as their deity. It's why Aage was perplexed that the Spike Shooter would help him considering the different views they would have.**

 **Now, the reasoning the other dragons see the Night Wings as the union between the two are as follows: The fire and the sense of reason of a Night Wing comes from Ljós while their color, elusive nature and sleep habits come from Nóttu. So for the "day" dragons they were helping their god with the birth of a new Night Wing.**

 **Alright History lesson is over, if you want more, please PM me and I'll gladly give you all more thoughts on these two.**


	22. Take a Chance

**Author's Note: So many of you have wondered how Heiđrún turned into a human. Well here is the explanation. It's a bit of history for Night Wings and the concept of the Dragon Flame in my universe. So first, Dragon Flame is only acquired by a Night Wing when they are born from an egg. Now that statement there will cause some heads to turn because they are like, but Heiđrún just used Dragon Flame, explain.**

 **Don't worry here is the explanation. When a Night Wing uses their Dragon Flame, it takes into account the wishes of the caster. Now Ragnfríðr wanted the Dragon Soul to have a proper body of a Night Wing in order to not burn out, now that does include a Dragon Flame. So while the magic was being used to transform the body, it also absorbed that magic to create the Dragon Flame within Heiđrún. Normally that magic once used on the recipient disappears into the world to than be reused by the next Night Wing born, but not this time. Thus, Heiđrún's transformation was tied to her Dragon Flame made in her Night Wing body. So at any point in time, Heiđrún's use of Dragon Flame would have caused her to transform back to her human form.**

 **Now you are thinking, does this mean that Heiđrún has a limited time for being a human since her Dragon Soul was calmed by being a dragon. The answer is no. Once the Dragon Soul was calmed, it no longer threatens her in any way to cause her to burn up. Heiđrún's Dragon Soul is bonded with her dragon, Guðbrandr, though her being a Dragon at the time helped to calm it even quicker.**

* * *

 _Take a Chance_

Heiđrún's breathing slowed as her body finally came to rest after the change. She felt hot air brushing against her from whom she guessed was Guðbrandr. Slowly, her eyes cracked open and she noticed something right away; her vision as not as clear as before, the colors less vibrant than before she used her Dragon Flame. Then, she noticed that she couldn't see her snout anymore and this caused her to move her paw to reach for it. When she saw a pink Viking hand responding to her movements, she sat up so quickly, that it seemed like she had been struck by lightning.

Heiđrún's eyes looked at her hands and then down the rest of her body before screaming loudly. Her voice echoed around in the cove and caused Guðbrandr to cover her earplates with his paws. "Sorry love… this is… just…" she panted out before crawling over to the ponds edge. She had to see what she looked like now as a human and compare herself to her mother.

Guðbrandr though was curious to how she was able to speak human so easily. _Maybe since she was turned into a Night Wing and we can understand the human tongue; she transitioned easily to speaking it since she already understood it?_ he pondered, watching her move towards the water. Another question came to his mind though, _Can she still understand me?_

He watched her look over her features, even those objects on her chest even if they were small. Finally, he decided to see if she could still understand him. **"Heiđrún, can you hear me?"**

Heiđrún chuckled lightly and stood up, wobbling slightly on her feet. Her emerald eyes met his and she replied slowly, "Y-yes, I c-can, but don't t-talk so fast n-next t-time. I n-nearly didn't c-catch it all."

 _Her mind can understand it, but I guess to her mind the sounds aren't as clear as if she were a Night Wing. Her voice is stuttering as well; I guess she isn't used to speaking in a different tongue,_ he determined, slowly moving over to her. Heiđrún stumbled and fell towards the ground, but Guðbrandr caught her on his head in time. The warm feeling of her skin on his scales was tantalizing, but how could they be together in two different forms now? "Oh Gun-ny, you are s-so warm, I'm act-tually starting to f-feel cold I think for the firs-st time ev-ver," Heiđrún commented, rubbing against his head slightly.

" **Love, we need… to go back home… and speak to… the King to… change you back…"** Guðbrandr spoke slowly.

"No, n-not y-yet."

" **WHAT?!"**

"Gun-ny, volu-ume… t-that really h-hurt m-my ears."

Guðbrandr whined and licked Heiđrún in the face. This caused her to spit and cough before wiping it off of her face. "Ok-kay… I thin-nk as a hum-man, lick-king do-oesn't bod-de well. The sm-mell is hor-r-rendous to me even though I loved it before as a dragon," Heiđrún declared, continuing to remove the slimy saliva from her body.

" **Okay… what do you mean… not yet?"** Guðbrandr questioned.

"T-this is m-my best chance to f-find out ab-bout my f-father and what hap-p-pened after I was b-born. The ans-swers are he-ere, just g-give me tim-me p-pleas-se," Heiđrún pleaded, watching Guðbrandr for his reaction. "Once I know, we can figure out how to change me back. I'd rather be a Night Wing than a human. I've grown up as one, I might as well stay as one too."

Heiđrún's response filled Guðbrandr's heart with joy that she was deciding to stay a Night Wing, but he didn't like the fact that she was heading into a Viking village. "I'll c-come vis-sit as muc-ch as I can and may-ybe I can see what thes-se Vikings know ab-bout the Red Death," Heiđrún added.

" **What… are you… going to say… for how… you got here?"** Guðbrandr inquired. This caused the human girl to think and as she did, she turned her back to her mate. **"Your… back… it looks… scarred,"** he noted beneath her fur covering her back.

Heiđrún turned her back to the pond, moving her fur away to gaze upon her back. There she saw what looked like scarss, but to her it made more sense that they were the left over parts of her wings now marking up her back. _I wonder what else this change did to my body,_ she thought, letting her fur flow back behind her. Then another realization hit her, _Why do we have to go back to the King to change me back? What happened to his Dragon Flame?_

Heiđrún shook those thoughts out of her head since there were more important questions. Right now, she needed to get back to that boy that she and Guðbrandr had left behind. She hoped that the boy was still out from the roar her love had given him.

"Guðbrandr, I am go-oing to go an-nd find-d that boy-y again. He's from the village that I came from," Heiđrún explained, taking a few steps to get used to this type of movement. "May-ybe… I'll fin-nd my hu-uman fat-ther."

Guðbrandr growled internally at the thought of Heiđrún finding her human father. He still couldn't believe that she forgave Valka, but he had been away for many winters and didn't hear what Heiđrún had heard either. He had to trust her, but he was going to watch from a distance.

" **Fine… but I'm staying… here if you… need me, love,"** Guðbrandr purred, striding beside Heiđrún to catch her if she fell. **"I'll be near… just call out… my name… if you need… me."**

Heiđrún smiled and continued to walk slowly, getting use to this style of walking quickly. She did hold her front legs out to the side in order to keep balance like they were her wings, but she knew this wasn't how Vikings walked. Finally once she thought she was ready, she nuzzled against Guðbrandr's snout and walked up a cut away and path into the cove.

Fishlegs jolted awake an hour after the incident with the Night Fury, panting heavily as he recalled the dragon roaring at him. "Oh man, I had the chance, but I was weak for letting him go," Fishlegs said in defeat. Slowly, he rose from against the rock, and started to hear a voice calling in the woods. At first he thought it was his brain playing tricks on him, but the voice kept calling out.

"Hello!" he shouted, turning slowly to try and hear where the voice was coming from.

"Hel-lo," replied the voice, stronger than before.

"Where are you?"

"I d-don't know. I'm a b-b-bit lost myself."

Fishlegs wondered if he was being tricked by Loki, but he set forth into the forest to find the voice. They kept talking back and forth until Fishlegs screamed and turned around quickly when he discovered the nude girl in the forest.

"W-why are you… naked?" Fishlegs asked with a heavy blush across his face.

Heiđrún was at a loss for this word the Viking used. She'd heard it before when Valka was bathing and she complained to a couple of the baby dragons that tried spying on her. _Does this have something to do with not having clothing on?_ She thought, realizing that had to be the reason. Thinking quickly, she responded, "I l-lost th-hem when the dra-agons to-ok me. I don-n't even know wh-here I am."

Fishlegs processed this girl's response, trying to understand where she could have come from. In the brief moment he saw her, he knew she wasn't from this village or recall that she was from his village. _But she had to be cold in her current state,_ he thought, starting to remove his tunic. "You m-must be c-cold; here t-take my tunic until we get back to the village," he stuttered, even more embarrassed because he was half naked in front of this girl. He held the tunic behind him while he heard the rustle of the underbrush drawing closer to him. He felt a tug on his tunic and he released it from his grasp.

Heiđrún slipped the large fur clothing over her body and held it against her as it was way too large for her small body. "It's on as-s be-est as I c-can," she answered timidly.

Fishlegs looked over his shoulder and released a loud sigh of exasperation. "What's your name?" he inquired.

Heiđrún wondered if she should use her human name or stick to her draconic name. She worried how she sounded and if her draconic name was human enough. She made her choice and answered, "My nam-me is Hed-dvig. What is you-urs?"

"I'm Fishlegs Ingermann, what is your last name?"

Heiđrún couldn't help but giggle at the name. _Fish don't have legs, so why would Vikings name their offspring like that?_ she thought before answering the rotund boy. "I d-don't know-w… I don't rem-m-member my pa-arents at al-l," she half-lied.

"Well, let me take you to the village but you have to hide here first. I need to inform Gobber about you and I'll let him decide what to do."

"Gob-b-ber? Does this-s vil-lag-ge all hav-ve weir-rd nam-mes?"

"Well, you have a normal sounding name much like Astrid," he commented, finally turning around to notice the girl. She appeared to be his age, just like the other group of teens. Her auburn hair kind of reminded him of Stoick's hair, but of course Stoick's was redder than this girl's. She also seemed small for her age, he determined, thinking about how tall Astrid was in comparison, but he'd need to see it firsthand though. "Do you mind coming with me until we are at the edge of the forest?"

Heiđrún shook her head and moved forward. Slowly, she followed the Viking and felt another set of eyes on her. She knew who it was and she understood how protective he could be given the situation. He would watch her carefully, she knew, to make sure nothing happened and that was now something she realized she loved about him. She was wrong to think he was hiding the truth from her, when he was just protecting her from the harsh reality that was the start of her life. His devotion to her given what he knew showed her that he loved her deeply and she hoped after finding out the truth, she could return to being a Night Wing to be with her mate. She was very ready to finally be joined to him forever.

They continued through the forest until Fishlegs asked Hedvig to stop and wait for him. She agreed, and Fishlegs went to his house quickly to grab another tunic before rushing off to find Gobber. He found him in the usual place: the blacksmith's.

"Gobber, I need your help," Fishlegs began, "I-"

"Oh no you don't, I'm not going to listen to a word you say about a dragon," Gobber interrupted.

"This isn't about a dragon. I found a girl, naked in the forest."

"You don't say?"

"She's still in the forest, just outside the village. I thought you would be the best to handle this, not me."

"Are you sure she is real?"

"As real as your claims of Trolls."

"All right, let's see this girl," Gobber demanded, changing to his wooden hand. He believed the boy, but also wondered if he might have hit his head while looking for his dragon he said he shot had down.

Finally they came to the forest edge and Fishlegs called out, "Hedvig!"

Gobber took pause for a moment at the name, but quickly put it to the back of his mind. Then, within moments, it shot back to the front of his mind when he saw in front of him a girl about fifteen years old with the mix of hair between Valka and Stoick. _I wonder if she did survive, somehow,_ Gobber thought as the child came closer to him.

"Hedvig, this is Gobber, the man I told you I was going to get," Fishlegs told her.

"Hi…" Heiđrún answered back weakly, intimidated by the size of Gobber.

"Well lad, you did mean what you said," Gobber replied, keeping his eye on the girl. "Though she needs proper clothing, and not just your large tunic either." Gobber then extended his good hand out to her. "Come lass, I'll take you to get some clothing," he reassured, "Oi, Fishlegs, you'll start dragon training tomorrow, but go see Stoick tonight."

Fishlegs baulked at the thought of seeing Stoick and didn't really catch the fact that he would be starting dragon training tomorrow. He ran off twaords the Haddock household, eager to make good time lest he be berated for being late.

Heiđrún held onto the fur against her pale skin as she was getting quite a few looks from other Vikings that were gathering weapons and other things. She had to keep herself from growling at the sight of the weapons since she was no longer a dragon, but the sight of the weapons made her tense.

"So, what's your story, lass?" Gobber inquired, while they walked. "Where are you from? What about your parents?"

Heiđrún bit her lip slightly and wondered how she should talk to him. Should she try to explain her situation, or just take her dragon life and turn it into a human life to explain it? The latter was the easier choice and she explained to the man her life. Gobber listened, and finally put to rest the thought of her being that child from fifteen years ago that Stoick had put out to sea, but there were still things about her story that didn't make sense. The fact that she had been searching for her love, alone, for close to eight years made him wonder just how she got around and ended up here. Another thing was her apparent loss of memory of her last name when she knew her parents' first names. Either her fall made her forget or she was lying to him, both were very plausible.

Coming up to the Hofferson home, Gobber knocked on the door loudly and called for Ingeborg. Soon, Ingeborg came to the door and looked at Gobber and the child with him. "What can I do for you today, Gobber?" Ingeborg asked, becoming more curious by the moment.

"Well, this lass here was found in the forest alone and since most of the village is leaving for the expedition, I figured it would be better for her to stay with another lass her age and size," Gobber explained. From behind Ingeborg, Astrid was watching the girl carefully. Astrid watched the subtle movements of the girl, how she stuttered and trying to figure out if she would be a hindrance to her goal of returning honor to her family name. Finally, Ingeborg brought in the child and took her towards the stairs. "Astrid, I'm going to borrow a set of your clothes to dress her and I'll tame that hair of hers before coming down to introduce her," Ingeborg explained, walking up the stairs with the child by her side. Astrid continued to eat her mutton with her father who seemed oblivious to the situation as he was sharpening his axe. Gunnar focused on his axe knowing that a dull blade could be his end on this expedition trip. He also volunteered because he hoped to bring honor back to his family's name after his brother Finn was paralyzed with fear in front of the Flightmare.

Upstairs in Astrid's room, Ingeborg removed the tunic that was clearly too large for her and noticed the child's back. She thought, _This child has been through a lot. I wonder what type of dragon could do this to her. She must be traumatized and that's why she has forgotten some things._

Meanwhile in a tree far back from the forest's edge, Guðbrandr stared and followed his love with his keen eyesight. He was glad the human that had downed him turned out to be kind, but he still worried about her while inside the village. He remained perched in the tree, watching carefully for any signs of distress.

Ingeborg found it interesting that Hedvig couldn't dress herself or perform any other tasks a normal child would do. It was almost like she had grown up in the wild and didn't know what it was like to be human. She had just finished brushing Hedvig's hair and started to plait it into a simple braid, but the child was complaining the entire time. "There you go, all done," Ingeborg announced.

Heiđrún stood up in a pair of fur boots, her chest bound tight under the simple red tunic with plain leather shoulder pads and a leather spiked skirt. She had to get used to this tight feeling along her chest, it was like trying to breathe when Guðbrandr would pounce on her and keep her pinned down when they played when they were younger. When she spoke this time, it was a bit clearer than before, but still she had a small stutter, "Thank y-you for this-s."

"Don't worry child," Ingeborg reassured. "Come, let me introduce you to my family. Though you will only see my daughter and I after tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We'll talk when we eat, child," Ingeborg replied, ushering the child downstairs. When the two came down, Ingeborg cleared her throat and got the attention of her family. "Astrid, Gunnar, we've been asked to take care of this child by Gobber. She was found in the woods and it appears she's been attacked by dragons and lost some of her memory," Ingeborg announced, pausing to gauge the reaction before continuing. "Her name is Hedvig and I'm going to assume she will be watching the Dragon Training while Gunnar and the majority of the village is off on the expedition to find the nest."

Astrid looked at the girl in her clothing and had to admit that they did look good on her. She rose from her chair and moved over to the girl, "I'm Astrid, it's good to meet you Hedvig."

"It's good-d to meet you too. I hope to-o not bother you-u too much," Hedvig stuttered, keeping her eye on the axe in the father's hands.

Astrid took notice of the gaze and saw where Hedvig was looking. "Don't like weapons?" Astrid asked.

"What?" Heiđrún snapped in confusion before continuing, "No, it's just… my father nev-ver used a weapon like that bef-fore." Hedvig was thinking on the fly on how to answer like a human should. She wasn't wrong in that her father didn't use that as his weapon, but she couldn't say he used fire as his weapon either. She was thinking quickly on what to say if asked and thankfully she figured it out before Astrid asked.

"So what did he use?"

"Bow and arrows, we wer-re… fisherm-men mainly,"

"Maybe you could show me some tips then?" Astrid inquired further, but was stopped by her mother.

"Now that is enough Astrid. Hedvig here has been through a lot, but do you think you could show her around the village?" Ingeborg propositioned to Astrid.

"Sure, just stick by my side and you won't get picked on," Astrid decreed, walking towards the door. "I'll keep some of the guys off of you as well."

Heiđrún was glad that the interrogation was over with, but even more so she was excited to see the village and hopefully spot her human father if she could recognize him. Even with the True Sight information, she had nothing to go on for looks. She never heard Valka talk about her husband. It was almost like Valka gave up on the idea of returning because of the life she had chosen. So that made Heiđrún wonder, _Why would Valka not wish to return here if she could be with her mate again?_

* * *

 **Alright I know many have also questioned how Heiđrún can speak Norse but yet still understand Guðbrandr. So here is the thing, if you have followed you know that Night Wings are one of the few dragons that can understand Norse. It doesn't mean they can speak it because their vocal cords can't enunciate the words. Now, Heiđrún is in a human body with human vocal cords, her mind maybe human but it doesn't mean it forgot everything that was draconic. So in her mind, she knows how to understand dragons and Norse and speak Norse. Again her vocal cords are back to being human and the sounds and noises she produced as a Dragon are very hard to reproduce as a human. So the thing is this in the end, a Night Wing/Night Fury is smart like a human, the only thing that makes them different is being in a dragon body.**

 **Ingeborg means Protector in Norwegian  
Gunnar means Warrior in Norwegian**


	23. Viking Life 101

**Author's Note: To the guest review asking about the King. Guðbrandr was going back to the King to help to find his sister and let his sister change Heiđrún back into a Night Wing. So that is the reason behind going back to the King. A Sea King doesn't have a Dragon Flame like a Night Wing, only Night Wings have a Dragon Flame.**

 **Also, sorry for taking so long, I got sick then Mass Effect: Andromeda came out and work has been a real pain draining me everyday for writing. This chapter was a bit harder than usual because I'm not use to writing from the movie's perspective too much, I usually do my own takes on it, but I think I did well with the source material and with my own additions.**

* * *

 _Viking Life 101_

 _Berk_

Stoick sat at his hearth in his family home, poking at the smoldering embers with a metal rod when the door flung open. He gazed over to find Fishlegs panting on the threshold.

"You… you called for me… chief?" Fishlegs asked, panting slowly while looking at the large man. He had to make a quick stop at his home for a new tunic. He didn't want to be asked questions about why he was half naked in front of Stoick.

"Aye, I did," Stoick started, prodding the hearth with the rod again.

"We need…" both of them began at the same time, pausing once they heard each other speak. "You go first, chief," Fishlegs said quickly after the pause

"Fine," Stoick answered sharply, looking into the boy's eyes. "You start dragon training tomorrow."

Fishlegs balked at the thought after what he had just done in the forest. "But...chief… I don't think…" he stuttered, shaking slightly at the thought of having to harm dragons.

"No buts about it Fishlegs. You need to learn to kill dragons," Stoick roared.

"I can't kill a dragon!" Fishlegs piped up, trying to be heard.

"Now, meet Gobber tomorrow at the arena," Stoick continued, ignoring the words coming out of Fishlegs. "I've got an expedition to the nest to lead so you'll do well to improve your fighting skill while I'm away. I'll be back."

Fishlegs couldn't believe what was happening to him. In the past day, he shot down a Night Fury, freed said Night Fury, found a naked girl out in the woods and now he was being forced to learn to kill dragons. _How much worse could this day get for me_ , he thought.

Meanwhile, Heiđrún and Astrid walked slowly around the village. Astrid pointed out the Great Hall and actually brought her into it. There, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut sat together talking about the raid from last night.

Snotlout noticed Astrid walking in with someone he hadn't seen previously. "Hey babe, who's the twig next to you?" Snotlout asked, receiving a swift punch on the shoulder courtesy of Astrid.

"I'm not your babe and this is Hedvig. She was found in the forest it seems," Astrid responded.

"Found by whom?" Ruffnut asked.

"Gobber is the one that brought her to my home. We've been told to take her in and show her around the village."

"Wait a minute… how did he find her, and what if she's a spy?" Tuffnut asked

"She was brought to my home in a large male coat, mostly naked," Astrid answered, recalling how she was brought in before being taken up to wear her clothes. "So, I doubt she's a spy."

"Plus look at her, she's a twig and whose clothes is she wearing? That outfit is horrible looking," Snotlout blurted out, receiving a harder punch to the jaw from Astrid.

"Those are my clothes, and she fits in them quite nicely."

"Did I say they looked horrible? No, they are horrible on her, but they'd look amazing on you, babe."

Astrid screamed and punched Snotlout twice in quick succession, causing the twins to laugh loudly at the assault. Heiđrún watched the scene with amazement that Vikings are very much like dragons in dealing with potential mates and friends. She could see Astrid having a hard time finding a mate, because she would demand a strong mate and recognition from the male. It seemed that the females didn't have much of a role in their society and were deemed lesser than the males from what little she had seen.

Heiđrún continued to stay back until Astrid came away from Snotlout, who was now out cold on the floor. "See, told you that if you stuck around me I'd keep the guys away from you. Let me introduce you to my friends," Astrid proposed, taking a seat and motioning for Heiđrún to join her. Heiđrún slowly came forward and awkwardly took a seat straddling across the bench before she noticed her position. She fixed it shortly and sits there quietly before lifting a hand and saying, "Hi…"

"Hi there, I'm Ruffnut Thorston and this my dimwit brother Tuffnut," Ruffnut introduced, causing Tuffnut to shove his sister. "But I'm the handsome one here as compared to this ugly bride of Grendel."

Ruffnut headbutted her brother and the two became confused before falling onto the floor. Astrid groaned and shook her head. "Don't mind those two muttonheads. They've been like that forever," Astrid complained.

"I… don't mind… them. They… remind me of s-some friends that… I remember, I think," Heiđrún commented, feeling herself getting better with speaking Viking. "Isn't there… another fat...child… around your age? Fishlegs?"

"You don't want to be around him. He's nothing but trouble," Astrid spat out quickly, looking at Hedvig. "How do you even know his name?"

"Oh… he's the one that found me. He covered me up and brought Gobber to me."

 _Hmmm, why would Fishlegs be in the forest? He claimed to shoot down a Night Fury from last night's raid. Perhaps he was searching for it and ended up finding Hedvig instead?_ Astrid pondered. "Well at least he found you and not some of the other men around here. They probably would have taken you as their prize for bed," Astrid declared, standing up and grabbing Hedvig's arm. "Come we need to talk."

Heiđrún stumbled while being dragged out of the Hall. Astrid stomped out and kept her grip tight on Hedvig's arm until they neared the bridge to the training arena. "Now, I don't believe them when they say you are a spy, but it _is_ weird that you were found in the forest," Astrid declared, looking at Hedvig in the dim light.

"I was being carried… by a dragon. I have scars on my back… a-according to your mother," Heiđrún defended, trying to continue faking her story.

"Then you must have a hate for dragons then if they tried to carry you off and took your family away."

"They are animals like bears; it just means you have to be careful around them is all. That's just life and they can't all be bad, as long as you leave them alone."

"Will you listen to yourself?" Astrid screamed, huffing her hair out of her face. "Your family is missing, and you were taken by a dragon. How can you defend them like that? My uncle lost his honor to a Flightmare and so my family lives in shame because of it."

"Flightmare? What kind of dragon is that?"

Astrid huffed again and walked over the bridge. "Follow and you'll see what I and the others will be doing while the expedition is out to find the nest." Heiđrún hesitated, but followed Astrid closely to not lose her way. The one complaint that she had with a Viking body was the lack of a decent night vision. Once they finally got closer, she could see the metal chains over something, then she recalled she saw this at one point in her flight over the island in the distance.

Astrid pulled Hedvig to the edge and pointed inside. "In there are some of the common dragons we fight here," Astrid began. "We have a Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback, Deadly Nadder, Terrible Terror and the prize Monstrous Nightmare."

Heiđrún was perplexed by these names since she only knew them as their kin names. "Is there any dragon you wish could be in there? I mean what about an Acid Spitter?"

"Acid Spitter? What dragon is that?"

"Ummm it's r-red in color, has long whiskers, can spit acid and can turn invisible…"

"You mean a Changewing?"

"We have different names for them, it seems."

"You'll have to tell me more about the names you call dragons tomorrow," Astrid concluded, turning and moving away from the arena. "We need to rest and get to the arena around mid-day tomorrow." Heiđrún nodded and followed back, being given a small cot to sleep on the floor in Astrid's room.

There Heiđrún waited until the middle of the night and climbed out of the window cautiously. She remained quiet and snuck to the forest's edge and in until the patrols couldn't see her. Then she felt her friend and mate touch her gently from behind. She turned and licked his snout with her little tongue, and cherished his warmth. She explained she couldn't stay long because they thought she might be a spy, but she'd try to visit him often and for him to stay in the cove. He sorrowfully left, but knew that he had to wait it out.

She returned quickly and silently, all the winters of being a dragon helping her to get around quickly and silently. She made it into the house, but caught herself before she fell into Astrid's room. There, she tried to slumber under the furs given to her, but she couldn't get comfortable. She finally came out from under them, curled up on the floor and drifted to sleep on the rough wooden boards.

Morning came and Astrid woke up Hedvig suddenly, causing her to jump and growl at the slight touch of the girl's hand.

"What is wrong with you?" Astrid questioned, looking at the girl, who softened her expression quickly.

"Sorry, I'm… not a morning person and I've always had to watch out for myself recently," Heiđrún lied, looking down at the floor, a bit embarrassed by her reaction.

Astrid huffed and pulled the girl out of her room and downstairs, grabbing her axe before heading to the Great Hall for dagmál. Heiđrún took notice of the crowds of Vikings moving down the edge of a cliff and asked Astrid what that was. Astrid turned and gazed, noticing the many Vikings going down, her father included, to the docks.

"That's the way to the docks. Our chief is setting out on an expedition to find the Dragon's nest and kill them," Astrid commented, realizing that Hedvig was still staring in that direction. Astrid wondered what the girl might be remembering or thinking, but she didn't give it any other thought and headed to get her meal.

Heiđrún, though, watched in awe and disgust that they would put this much effort into killing dragons, but she had seen it her whole life. Then again, they couldn't understand each other and to them she and the other dragons were beasts that might have no intelligence. _If only they knew how intelligent some of us were or that we had our own language as well. Maybe, just maybe they could understand us then,_ she thought, following after the girl.

Inside the hall, the girls got their ration of mutton, a couple of cooked eggs, bread and yak's milk. The two girls sat across from each other and Heiđrún ate her mutton first. She thought it tasted funny since it was already cooked compared to the raw she would have as a dragon, but she had to admit to the Viking tongue it was tasty. Next, she ate the bread and found its flavor weird, but good. She tore hunks off the bread as she devoured it with haste.

Astrid watched the new girl with intrigue with how she ate her food. It was primal, but she could see Hedvig enjoying the food. _This girl is so perplexing,_ Astrid thought, trying to pin who this girl really was in front of her. The hair and the eyes seemed familiar, but at the same time alien. When Hedvig started to choke on the bread, Astrid slid the mug of yak milk to Hedvig and watched her guzzle the liquid down. She had to admit, watching Hedvig eat was funny, but she had to focus on winning dragon training and getting honor back for her family.

Astrid and Hedvig were joined by the others of the group, including the Village blight, Fishlegs. When Fishlegs showed up, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut quickly moved away. Astrid was about ready to leave, but Hedvig began to speak at Fishlegs. "Hello Fishlegs…" Heiđrún said timidly.

"Oh… ummm Hi, Hedvig," Fishlegs stuttered, wondering why she would speak with him after everything from yesterday.

"Will you be at this training today?"

This garnered stares from the other teens, wondering if they would have to deal with this boy's tendency for disaster at training.

"Yes…" Fishlegs murmured. "Stoick commanded it."

The audible groans from the others told Heiđrún all she needed to hear. The others didn't like Fishlegs for being so different. She felt it was unfair, but she also didn't know the whole story. It felt like he was being treated like the runt of the clutch, but she could tell by his stature it was not the case.

"I think, I'll be there watching," Heiđrún answered, turning to Astrid, who nodded and then walked over to the others briefly calling out for Hedvig to follow her. Heiđrún nodded, and followed as quickly as she could for her second day of walking on only two legs.

Gobber was already at the arena preparing things when Astrid arrived with Hedvig. He was walking up the ramp as the two started to come down. "Well, I'm glad that Ingeborg got you all dressed up lass. Didn't need you staying in Fishlegs' old tunic and giving all the boys a reason to try and grab you to do who knows what with ya," Gobber remarked, taking the girl's hand. "You can wait inside for the others to arrive, Astrid."

Astrid stared at Gobber and shrugged it off, waiting in the center of the arena as Gobber led the girl above. Soon enough, the others arrived with Fishlegs coming in last. Gobber had returned down below as the last had entered.

"Let's get started!" Gobber announced, looking the new recruits. "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village."

Heiđrún shuddered and now understood why her mother didn't want to return here. They probably would have killed Cloudjumper upon her return. Fishlegs stared down at his warhammer when Snotlout spoke up.

"Fishlegs already killed a Night Fury, so… does that disqualify him or?" Snotlout asked, causing both twins to chuckle behind him. Astrid just waited for the training to begin, wanting to get her family's honor back.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Viking?" Tuffnut asked, turning away from Fishlegs with the others. The group moved away from Fishlegs, letting Gobber come up and pat the boy on the shoulder.

"Don't get yourself harmed too much out there. The other teens will probably be more Viking-like and draw the dragon's attention away from you," Gobber commented.

Fishlegs finally stood next to Tuffnut as Gobber continued his lecture, "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" Several of the gates groaned and moved as a loud growl could be heard behind the door. Up above, Heiđrún was both listening to the Vikings but also trying to catch what the dragons were saying aloud. She heard words like 'free' and 'help' along with 'feed' but they were speaking too fast for her to understand.

Gobber continued his speech, now going over the dragons in the pens. "The Deadly Nadder…"

Fishlegs softly spoke out the general knowledge to himself, "Speed eight… Armor sixteen…"

"The Hideous Zippleback…"

"Plus eleven stealth times two…"

"The Monstrous Nightmare…"

"Firepower fifteen…"

"The… Terrible Terror…"

"Attack eight… venom twelve…"

"Can you stop that?!" Gobber shouted at Fishlegs, causing Fishlegs to hunker back slightly while holding his hammer by the head. "And… the Gronckle." Gobber grabbed hold of the door mechanism and looked at the teens.

Fishlegs whispers to himself, "Jaw Strength eight."

While listening to all of these names being announced and the stats coming from Fishlegs, Heiđrún began to piece together which dragon names she knew were paired up with possible Viking dragon names.

"Woah… woah… wait!" Snotlout managed to sputter. "Aren't you going to teach us first?"

Gobber chuckled and held the lever tightly. "I believe in learning on the job," he proclaimed, thrusting the lever down and causing a large log to be lifted up from the doors. Out from the doors burst the Gronckle, growling and snarling as it flew towards the teens. Heiđrún gazed at the dragon and knew what kind they were in her tongue: Boulder Crusher.

The teens all began to scatter away from the freed dragon while Gobber continued his explanation.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted…" Gobber spoke, the Gronckle flying straight and hard into the wall. "You're dead."

Heiđrún watched the Boulder Crusher chomp down on the rocks that fell away from the wall. She also heard the dragon call out for more rocks. "What are they feeding you?" she asked herself while watching the dangerous exercise.

"Quick, what is the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber asked the teens loudly.

"A new teacher," Snotlout remarked.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs questioned.

"A shield," Astrid said with determination.

"Shield! Go!" Gobber commanded. The teens then all ran in different directions to grab a shield from somewhere in the arena. Astrid grabbed hers, Snotlout next and then Fishlegs.

"The most important piece of equipment is your shield," Gobber enlightened while walking around the arena. "If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."

The twins, however, grabbed the same shield from a large pile and started an argument while the Gronckle flew past after Snotlout. "Get your hands off my shield," Tuffnut bemoaned, tugging hard on the shield.

"There is like… a million shields," Ruffnut countered.

"Take that shield, there is a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

Ruffnut then pulled the shield from her brother's hands and slammed it onto his helmet. This elicited a sharp 'ow' from him. "Oops… now this one has blood on it," Ruffnut remarked. A few moments later, the Gronckle came around and fired one of its shots on the shield, causing the two to spin around from the resulting shield destruction.

"Ruffnut… Tuffnut… you're out," Gobber announced, pointing at the remaining trainees and giving them more advice. "Those shields are good for other things: noise." The remaining trainees started to bang their weapons against the shields when they heard the advice. "Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."

Heiđrún watched as the Boulder Crusher started to become bewildered from all the noise. The sound was even getting to her, but thankfully it wasn't that disorienting, just annoying. _'They really have a lot of tactics against our kin, but the real question is why the Queen need our kin to attack this village?'_ she thought, continuing to watch the scene below but starting to feel uneasy for some reason.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots," Gobber called out. Heiđrún giggled at that comment knowing that Night Wings didn't really have a limit because they recharged their shot pretty quickly and they were precise enough to not waste them all at once.

"How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber quizzed.

"Five?" Snotlout answered unsure about his answer.

"No, Six!" Fishlegs answered, standing still for a moment before moving again once the Gronckle looked at him and fired towards him.

"That's correct. So that's one more than all of you in there, so keep on your toes," Gobber responded, keeping a tally of the shots fired at this moment. The Gronckle continued to follow Fishlegs, firing a second shot at him but missing him. Meanwhile, Snotlout was trying to hit on Astrid talking about how he was going to be moving into his parents' basement and that she should come over to work out. While the future heir was distracted, the Gronckle fired a shot and blew the shield away from Snotlout moments after Astrid tumbled away from him.

"Snotlout, you're done…" Gobber remarked.

Astrid's tumble brought her next to Fishlegs who was shivering at this moment. "So it's just us that are left?" he inquired.

"Nope just you," Astrid declared, running in front of Fishlegs. This caused him to not see the shot until the last second, but he was able to block it in time. The block made his shield fly off his arm and start rolling away.

"One shot left," Gobber remarked, continuing his observation of the training. Fishlegs gave chase for a moment before giving up and running for the incoming dragon.

"Fishlegs!" shouted Gobber in fear as the dragon closed in closer on him. Just before the dragon could corner Fishlegs, Hedvig leapt on top of the dragon, putting her foot on a wing and biting it one of its ears causing it to fall to the ground. Once it crashed, she landed on all fours. staring intently at the dragon in front of her while Fishlegs was behind her. Everyone was shocked but what came next shocked them even more. She lurched forward and released a primal roar that was a mix of human and dragon, causing it to fly into the pen.

Gobber quickly locked the dragon in the pen and looked at the new girl who was now on her feet with a snarl across her face. "I think we have a new trainee now," Gobber proclaimed, causing Hedvig to gain stares from everyone. "But another piece of advice: a dragon will always… _always_ go for the kill."

Heiđrún huffed and moved away from the other teens while Fishlegs started to remember his encounter with the Night Fury. _'I need to find that Night Fury again,'_ he resolved, taking off towards the woods again.

* * *

[1] dagmál = "day-meal" or, for us, breakfast. The thing about Vikings is that they only ate twice a day. Dagmál and náttmál were their two meals, Day and Night meals.


	24. Dragon Secrets

**MMM - Gobber really wants to see if there is more to her because someone jumping on a dragon, with no weapon, and takes it down is very odd especially for someone as small as Heiđrún. Remember it's just a female Hiccup at 15, same size and everything, just different gender and longer hair.**

* * *

 _Dragon Secrets_

 _The Cove_

Guðbrandr waited patiently in the cove even after hearing the mixed roar of Heiđrún from the village. He wanted to rush in and see what was going on, but he knew such an act would end in his death. He trotted around the pond, scanning for fish that could be in it. He snapped at the water and missed the fish near the surface, grumbling at the miss. Unknown to him, he had two pairs of eyes watching over him from the cliff side and back side.

Fishlegs couldn't believe his luck the Night Fury hadn't left. He wanted to study it further and add the information to the Book of Dragons, although another question rang in his mind now that he had begun his training, _'Why didn't you go for the kill and where is the other Night Fury?'_ He slowly pulled out a notebook from his tunic and started to write notes on size when he saw something even more unexpected: Hedvig.

Heiđrún slipped into the cove with a small scowl on her face, but it disappeared once she noticed Guðbrandr snapping at the pond. "You were never good at catching fish from the s-shore love," she called out, causing him to turn and look at her indignantly. She walked up to him and hugged his neck to show her love to him while he started to lick her braided hair.

Fishlegs couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. His grip on his pencil slowly loosened while he watched the event before him. _'A Viking and a dragon getting along!'_ he screamed internally, feeling his heart start to race at the thought. He didn't hear what she was saying, but the thought that the two species could get along was fascinating him to no end.

Heiđrún scratched behind Guðbrandr's large right ear plate causing him to purr and press into her. "Oh, it seems I found a spot-t I didn't know about before," she remarked, scratching a bit harder.

" **Mmmm… but you've… never had… small claws… like you do… now, my dear,"** Guðbrandr commented, pressing into her more to get this detailed scratching. His tail wagged slowly in delight while his purrs grew louder.

Up above, Fishlegs was slack jawed at the scene he was observing. He was so enamored by it, that his pencil fell out of his hand towards the ground. He didn't realize it until the moment he heard the plick of the charcoal hitting the granite and spotted it starting to tumble down the cliff face. He was so focused on the pencil that he didn't see the pair staring up at him. Heiđrún whispered into her mate's ear, "If he runs, we'll go get him."

Fishlegs finally looked at the duo below him and wondered what he should do when Hedvig waved him down. "It's all right, just come down here and m-meet him," she yelled, hoping to have him understand a bit more. She always felt she could trust him after watching him release her mate. Guðbrandr kept his nose to the air to see if the Viking's scent was dissipating or growing stronger. He honed his senses into the air and sound as the Viking disappeared from view, but all the signals he received made him feel safer. Once the large male made his way down the small crevice and entered into the cove, Guðbrandr settled down slightly, sitting on his hind legs like a dog or a cat.

Fishlegs felt really close to fainting again, but seeing Hedvig petting and embracing the Night Fury earlier gave him some comfort in knowing that dragons aren't evil everyone else believes. "W-why.. Umm hello, Hed-vig," Fishlegs continued to stare at the odd couple in front of him.

"Fishlegs, please breathe and stay calm. I know all about how you released Guðbrandr from the net that he was tied up in and I thank you for not killing him too," Heiđrún explained, scratching the underside of her mate's jaw until he fell to the ground, purring in delight and bliss with his eyes closed. She looked just as shocked as Fishlegs by the effect of her actions, but when she saw the ends of his lips turn up in joy, she knew he was all right.

"I have so many questions, but the first: How did you know about that? There was no one there except him and another…" Fishlegs then paused and started to wonder. "No… that can't be right, there is no way you were there because I found you farther away from the crash site. Unless… you were the other Night Fury?" Fishlegs' voice lifted up in a disbelieving question.

"Well at least you are paying attention, but yes, I was there. I was the other Night Fury, as you call us, and I can explain that as well," Heiđrún told the Viking in front of her. Soon, though, Fishlegs stared past her and fainted again at the reveal.

"Great, both males are taking a nap," Heiđrún bemoaned, making her way towards the water. After arriving, she scooped up some water and splashed it onto her mate. Guðbrandr groaned once the water fell onto his scales, shifting himself up off the ground and looking for the source of the water.

" **Why did… you do that?"** Guðbrandr asked, looking to find the male Viking on the ground as well. **"And what… happened to him?"**

"Well, you fell as-sleep when I scratc-ched a spot on your lower jaw," Heiđrún explained, walking towards him. "And he I think pieced together that I was the other Night Fury when he found you. Oh and that's apparently the Viking name for our kind. I still think Night Wing is good, but Night Fury makes us sound fierce, you know?"

" **Night… Fury… I do like… it's sound, but… we are Night Wings,"** he remarked, trotting towards the passed out Viking. **"So, what do… we do with him?"**

"He's being picked on like a r-runt, but as you can see he's not quite a runt. He's different: he knows stuff about dragons, but doesn't want to use it to kill. Look at what he did with you; he freed you when he could have killed you," Heiđrún recounted, looking at the chubby male out cold on the ground. "He needs to know the truth about the Queen and our kind as well."

" **And what… about you? Do you want… to ask him… about your… father?"**

' _He's right, this is my chance to start asking questions about him or if he might know who he might be. Maybe I should say my mother's name to him?'_ Heiđrún thought to herself, hearing the Viking groan near her. "I'll see once we fully gain his trust," she answered.

Fishlegs slowly regained his consciousness and upon seeing Hedvig and the Night Fury, he scooted back quickly. He watched Hedvig _conversing_ with the Night Fury, swearing he was dreaming. He hit his back into a rock and upon feeling pain, he knew this was the real world.

"I guess living all your life with dragons raiding you will p-put that fear into you about us," Heiđrún remarked, walking over towards Fishlegs.

"You talked to it," Fishlegs blurted out, causing Guðbrandr to growl at the accusation.

"He is not an 'it' and he, just like I, has a name. His name is Guðbrandr," Heiđrún told the Viking. "And Hedvig is the name my mother gave me before I was cast out just after birth but was taken in by Night Wings and turned me into one. My name for the last fifteen winters and even now is Heiđrún."

"I'm dreamin;, no matter the pain I feel, I must still be dreaming."

"I know I'm from this island because while I was a Night Wing, or Night Fury as you call us, I found my human mother. She goes by Valka and said she came from an island that was at war with dragons for many years."

Fishlegs listened intently and wondered if this was the lost heir of Berk. The one he knew had been cast out because the gods didn't see a future for her. "How do you even know you were ever a human if you were turned into a dragon and raised as one? And dragons have magic?"

"This is going to be a long explanation, so sit back and let me explain a bit before we have to go back to the village," Heiđrún started, taking a seat on the ground with Guðbrandr sitting on his hind legs beside her. Fishlegs bit his lower lip and sat down across from them and listened to her, or their, story.

After about two hours, Hedvig and Fishlegs were walking back through the forest. She had told him most of what she had experienced before coming to Berk. Fishlegs seemed to be receptive of it, and she felt that she could trust him because of his actions towards her love and her instincts. He agreed to help her search for clues of her human father. In exchange, he would learn more about Night Furies, or Night Wings as she called them. He had a lot of ideas about who her father could be, but he knew one person that would know who her father might be: Gobber.

It was nearing dusk when the two arrived; Astrid saw the two coming in from the forest and confronted them. "Where have you two been?" she questioned. "And why did you suddenly rush out of the arena after what you did, Hedvig? How did you know that would scare the Gronckle away like that?"

Fishlegs coward back slightly until Heiđrún grabbed his arm, staring intently at him to signal to him to stay. She reverted her gaze to Astrid and answered, "I went to the forest to try and find some of my memories of my family. I thought wandering through the forest would help jog my memory. Fishlegs here found me and kept me company while we went through the forest before returning."

"You shouldn't have gone anywhere without me," Astrid explained.

"And why is that?" Heiđrún snapped, staring at Astrid. "Are you in charge of me?"

Astrid couldn't believe she couldn't intimidate Hedvig. Most other Vikings would cower at Astrid's demeanor, like Fishlegs or the others around her age, but seeing Hedvig counter back began to irritate Astrid. She knew, though, that it could drive a wedge between the two of them, but she also liked this about Hedvig.

When Astrid had met the girl, she seemed timid and afraid to fight, but her actions in the ring today had shown the blonde Viking that there was a fierce fighter deep inside that small form.

"You're still new to the village and I'm supposed to be your guide, remember?"

Heiđrún huffed, wanting to retort, but was stopped when Gobber came hobbling over.

"Oh, there's my new recruit. I must say, that noise you made was terrifying. Almost sounded like a Night Fury that we've had around here there past few years," Gobber remarked, taking Hedvig by his hook and Astrid in his remaining hand. "Now if you can fight as good as this lass, then you are definitely a warrior to contend against Astrid here."

"But I don't…"

"You've got something hiding deep within you lass. You handled that Gronckle with such ease even without a weapon and it still had a shot left as well," Gobber explained, bringing the two girls closer to each other. "If you can help teach Astrid some of your knowledge, maybe some of her fighting prowess can rub off on you. You may seem small, but you got a fire inside of you, Hedvig."

Fishlegs stood there nervously wondering how Hedvig, or Heiđrún, would take the thought of trying to fight her own kind. Although, he thought about the situation and she could very well have to defend herself as a Viking until she returned to the sanctuary. ' _I just wonder how Astrid will take this idea. She's always been the competitive type, and Heiđrún and I need to get Gobber alone to ask him about Stoick's wife and child,_ ' he thought, watching Astrid's reaction.

"If she can help me learn a few things, I'll gladly help her as long as she doesn't get in the way of my winning the competition," Astrid declared.

"Oh don't worry lass, since Hedvig isn't a Hooligan I doubt the elder would ever choose her anyway," Gobber answered, patting the girls on their backs. "Great Hall tonight to go over what happened in the ring."

"Yes, sir," Astrid affirmed while Heiđrún simply nodded, looking over at Fishlegs.

"I guess I'll see you there, F-Fishlegs?" Heiđrún questioned.

"Yeah… we'll talk there," Fishlegs responded with dejection. He then turned and moved past the trio, noticing the sad look on Heiđrún's face because she was getting involved with something she had never intended to.

Night fell and all of the children gathered inside the Great Hall. Gobber was in the middle of his lecture about the events in the ring.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber questioned the group.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble," Astrid answered with her analysis.

Heiđrún simply sat there and ate quietly, hoping that she would not be dragged into this discussion. She turned to hear Ruffnut add a sarcastic remark, "Yeah, we noticed."

Snotlout quickly chimed in with his adoration of his princess, "No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'."

Gobber paced behind Astrid, Hedvig, Tuffnut and Ruffnut while he spoke to the group. "She's right, you _have_ to be tough on yourselves. Where did Fishlegs go wrong?"

Ruffnut spoke in a snarky tone, "Uh, he showed up?"

"He didn't get eaten," Tuffnut added onto his sister's response.

"He's never where he should be," Astrid concluded.

"Thank you, Astrid," Gobber reaffirmed, looking down at Hedvig under him. "Now, what about Hedvig here? What about her short performance?"

"She was savage like a wild animal; I like that," Tuffnut remarked, turning to look at the auburn haired girl. Ruffnut rolled her eyes at her brother.

"She acted like a dragon and was very quick for her size," Astrid added, nudging the girl beside her. "She knew exactly where to attack to cause the Gronckle to get it out of the air."

"And that roar of hers was scary, but so cool, although not as cool as my princess," Snotlout proclaimed, causing Astrid to throw her drink onto Snotlout.

"Aye, she was very impressive. A bit raw on the edges, but she's got potential and if she's staying with us, she'll need to learn to be like you all," Gobber remarked, reaching into his vest and pulling out a book. "That is why you need to live and breathe this stuff."

He then put onto the table in front of Heiđrún a leather bound book. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

Heiđrún looked at the book and bit her lower lip. She knew she could understand the Viking language by hearing it, but she couldn't read it. ' _Great… can I get away with saying I can't read?_ ' she thought, looking up at Fishlegs and then to Astrid. Then loud roar of thunder could be heard, causing Gobber to announce that there would be no attacks that night and everyone should study up.

"Wait, you mean, _read_?" Tuffnut rebuked, causing his sister to comment as well.

"While we're still alive?"

"Why read words when you can kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout complained, slamming his fist down onto the wooden boards and making the crockery jump.

Fishlegs was the only one that enjoyed seeing the book. "Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-" Fishlegs spouted out until he was interrupted by Tuffnut.

"Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that…"

"...But, now…" Ruffnut continued, getting up along with her brother to leave the Hall.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff," Snotlout broke in, getting up quickly to escape Fishlegs and his ramblings.

"Oh, and there's this one that has these spines that look like trees…" Fishlegs continued speaking, getting up and following them trying to make them understand. This caused Astrid and Heiđrún to be the last ones there.

"So… can you tell me what's in it?" Heiđrún asked shyly to Astrid.

"You can't read?" Astrid questioned, watching Hedvig nod her head slowly and shy away a bit. "I'll help you out, but at home. Grab the book and let's go."

Heiđrún nodded and followed with the book in her arms. She would see what Vikings thought of their kind, but with all the run-ins that she'd already had as a Night Wing, she knew that they hated them. Although finding out what they knew about them would be fascinating for her.

The girls entered the Hofferson hut and were greeted by Ingeborg. "I hadn't expected either of you so soon," she said, removing some dishes from the table.

"Mom, can you help me read to Hedvig?" Astrid requested, Hedvig moving to the table and putting the book down.

"I'll certainly help, but why does she have the Dragon Manual?"

"Gobber will have her training with us. She jumped onto the Gronckle today and unleashed this loud roar that caused it to fly back into the pen," Astrid explained, a little glee coming out in her tone.

Ingeborg sat at the table as the girls flanked her and opened up the book. Heiđrún listened intently as Ingeborg started off talking about the classification of dragons. It was fascinating that they would consider them to be different classifications.

"Now this dragon is called a Thunderdrum," she explained, showing Hedvig the drawing.

"Oh, my family calls them Thunder Roars because of their roar sounding like thunder," Heiđrún commented.

"An excellent name for them, since their sound can kill a man at close range. They are extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

That last line sent shivers down Heiđrún's spine. Ingeborg showed the next page and continued, "Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees."

"Sharp Wings…"

"Extremely Dangerous, kill on sight."

"Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid."

"...Acid Spitters…"

"Kill on sight."

"Gronckle… Zippleback… Skrill… Boneknapper… Whispering Death..."

"Boulder Crusher… Spark Bang… Lightning Eater… Bone Shell Builder… Silent Eaters..."

Heiđrún shook on the inside at the constant theme on every page of dragon: Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. ' _They really do think of us as nothing but beasts. We are like them, but they don't see it!_ ' she pondered, wanting this excursion to her true home to be over with quickly. ' _I want to be a Night Wing again…_ ' she determined as the final page was shown, depicting no drawing on the pages.

"Night Fury…"

"Night Wings…"

"Size, unknown. Speed, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

Heiđrún was about to growl when a gust of wind blew open a window, causing rain to pour into the house. Ingeborg got up quickly, shutting the window and latching it shut. Astrid watched Hedvig stare at the book before she got up and quickly ran upstairs.

' _There is something peculiar about her and I intend to find out what,_ ' Astrid resolved to herself. ' _She seems to know more than she lets on._ '

* * *

 **Dragon Name Refresher:**

 **Changewing - Acid Spitter  
** **Timberjack - Sharp Wing  
** **Gronckle - Boulder Crusher  
** **Hideous Zippleback - Spark Bang  
** **Skrill - Lightning Eater  
** **Boneknapper - Bone Shell Builder  
** **Whispering Death - Silent Eaters  
** **Thunderdrum - Thunder Roars  
** **Deadly Nadder - Spike Shooter  
** **Terrible Terror - Terrible Terror  
** **Monstrous Nightmare - Flame Skin  
** **Night Fury - Night Wing**

 **Just wanted to get these names out there again for everyone. Sorry again for the wait, work and life have just been crazy as well.**


	25. Dragon Training

**Author's Notes: Here we go folks, the next chapter. I'm glad everyone is still enjoying this story immensely and don't worry. This is still a Toothcup story and I know how this will end and everyone will love it, I hope. Now onto meeting a familiar dragon that we met nearly 10 chapters ago, all grown up of course.**

* * *

 _Dragon Training_

 _Next morning_

Heiđrún stirred on the floor while she dreamed as the Sun Dragon rose. She dreamed of her being a Night Wing again with Guðbrandr, flying in Nóttu's embrace in her sky. She felt herself smile and purr a bit while her dream continued as she slept.

Astrid was the first awake in the room and looked upon the curled up Hedvig. ' _I'm going to find out your secret, Hedvig, and I'll expose it to everyone,_ ' Astrid decided before she rose from her bed, beginning to dress for the day. She gazed at Hedvig one last time before leaving the room and heading down stairs.

"Morning, Astrid. Where is Hedvig?" Astrid's mother asked.

"She's still sleeping. I'm going to eat at the Great Hall and go out to get some practice in before training," Astrid told her mother, grabbing her axe and putting it on her back. "I'll be back tonight."

With that, Astrid left the house leaving Ingeborg to shake her head at her daughter. She climbed the stairs and opened the door to see Hedvig stirring and mumbling on the floor. Ingeborg moved closer hearing Hedvig growl, mumble and mix in Norse in her sleep. "Valka…Skuggi… who is… my father…" Hedvig spoke softly. Ingeborg recognized that first name the child on the floor spoke.

' _How could she know that name? I mean, there could be others with that name, but there aren't many other Valkas in the archipelago and I miss my dear friend. Why is she wondering about her father?_ ' Ingeborg thought, reaching down and rubbing the child's shoulder to wake her up.

Heiđrún opened her eyes and didn't startle herself like yesterday. She gazed up and noticed it was Ingeborg that woke her, curiously she asked, "Where is A-Astrid?"

"Oh, don't mind her. She's always been the loner, dear, ever since her Uncle died and lost our family's honor," Ingeborg replied humbly, helping the child off the floor. "Though why are you sleeping on the floor, when we have sheets and a spare cot made up for you?"

"Oh.. I'm more comfortable on the ground. The cot is too different from what I'm used to on a boat."

"That's understandable sweetie, but didn't your parents take you on land too?"

Heiđrún bit her lower lip and nodded slowly, "I still slept on the floor. When you do it so much on the sea, it just becomes normal."

Ingeborg could tell that the child was holding back something from her, but Ingeborg chose to not push the issue. Hedvig wasn't her child, but she knew bringing up the issue might cause the girl to shut out everyone.

"Now hun, get to the Great Hall for some food. You got a long day ahead of you with more dragon training," Astrid's mother remarked, moving to the side to allow the young girl to leave the room. Heiđrún mumbled and sprinted out of the hut, dashing through the village to the Great Hall. As she darted around the small number of Vikings, she wondered more and more how Gobber might know her father and who her father really was more than ever.

She wanted to find out and then leave, after seeing the kind of life she would have had if she had never met her beloved. She couldn't see herself being a Viking any longer than she had to right now. Her best bet was Fishlegs, and that was who she wanted to see and be around during her stay.

Upon entering, she scanned the hall to find Fishlegs, but instead, she was getting called for by the other group of kids. Heiđrún grumbled and, with great reluctance, walked towards the group.

"Morning, everyone," Heiđrún spoke softly.

"Morning, Hedvig," Ruffnut responded first.

"Hey, I was going to greet her first. Why did you take my thunder, sis?" Tuffnut retorted angrily.

"Well, you were too slow."

Tuffnut then smashed the plate on his sister's face and the twins soon started a fist fight with food being thrown at each other. Snotlout laughed as the two of them covered each other in mush and yak's milk. Astrid rolled her eyes and got up from the table, both not wanting to deal with them, nor get covered in any of the food.

Heiđrún shook her head side to side and left the group to go after Astrid. She caught up to the other teen and grabbed her wrist. "We need to talk, Astrid," Heiđrún spoke sternly, letting go of the teen and walking to the side of the Great Hall.

Astrid looked at Hedvig with a face that screamed disgust. She followed over, crossing her arms in front of her chest once she stood in front of Hedvig. "Go on, speak," Astrid snapped.

"I can smell that you don't trust me. I can see that as well in your stance and how you acted last night, too," Heiđrún answered, looking at the teen in front of her.

"You haven't exactly given me much reason to give you any of my trust."

"How about an exchange of information? There's plenty I know that you most likely don't."

"And how do you know that I'll give this information to you?" Astrid questioned whist thinking about this confrontation. ' _Is she showing her true colors as a spy? She's asking for information and it has to be about our defenses or something.'_

"Because it's close to you," Heiđrún spoke, opening her eyes wider. "Describe what a Flightmare is, and I'll give you what I know about that dragon and its true nature."

Astrid's expression and body language softened when she heard Hedvig's words. This was her chance to get information on the dragon that ruined her family's honor. "I'll tell you what I know about it, which isn't much," Astrid relented. Soon she began to describe what she had seen ten years ago before her Uncle Finn was frozen in fear by the Flightmare. She described the glow, the shape, and its breath attack.

As Heiđrún listened intently, she began to understand the dragon that Astrid was describing. She heard it from Skuggi during their travels around the islands before Tunglið was conceived. She even recalled seeing it for a few fleeting moments. It was haunting, but understanding that it was just searching for food and with its weak scales, the stunning mist being used only for self-defense, made it appear far less nefarious.

Once Astrid finished describing the dragon, Heiđrún divulged the information she had on the dragon. "For me, that dragon is called the Stun Mister. The reason is because the mist that is sprayed stops animals in place so it can run away. It's used for self-defense and anything or any part of a body that touches it, won't be able to move," Heiđrún explained, watching the young girl's face and body change as the description continued. It almost appeared to her that Astrid was about to cry, but she continued talking with her thoughts on Astrid's uncle. "So your Uncle Finn didn't become frozen in fear, he just became frozen, and even if any other person was sprayed with it, the results would have been the same."

Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing, but if that were true then her family hadn't lost their honor. "How do you know this? Have you faced one?" Astrid inquired, hoping that the answer was 'yes'.

"I know this because my family has seen one do this to a boar that was charging at it," Heiđrún recalled, watching the girl's face contort slightly. Then Astrid's arms wrapped around Hedvig suddenly. The Viking turned dragon and turned back human stiffened at the sudden action, she didn't know how to process it. Then she felt something wet against her cheek and she knew that Astrid was grateful for this knowledge.

After a moment, Astrid whispered into Hedvig's ear. "Thank you and sorry for what I'm about to do. I can't be seen as weak, okay?" Astrid stated, causing Heiđrún to meekly nod. Astrid stepped back from the hug, punching Hedvig's shoulder and mouthing 'sorry' again before returning back to the others.

' _Vikings, I'll never truly understand them,_ ' Heiđrún thought, rubbing her shoulder slightly. She strode over and grabbed a plate of food, beginning to eat. While she was eating, Fishlegs came over and sat with her.

"What are you going to do about training?" Fishlegs inquired.

"I'll use what I know about them against them. I haven't fought all of them before, but I've been around most of them my entire life," Heiđrún replied, taking a bite of the bread.

"And what about Astrid? What did you tell her?"

Heiđrún rolled her eyes at the question, finishing her bread before answering. "I told her what she needed to know about her Uncle," Heiđrún responded, looking over at the group of teens. "But I'm still not going to let her know the real me or let them hurt my kind either."

"Would that be difficult? And if you think about it, you are both Viking and…" Fishlegs began, leaning in and whispering. "Dragon."

She took in what he had said, mulling it over and over. ' _I am the bridge between our species, but do I really belong with Vikings when they kill dragons so often,_ ' she contemplated, thinking back to the Calm King and how she has a Dragon Soul in her. She then realized something that might be true. Leaning over towards Fishlegs, she grasped his cheeks and stared into his eyes.

Heiđrún knew now what a Dragon Soul felt like in a Viking body and now, her stare into Fishlegs' eyes was to feel if he had one. Fishlegs mumbled incoherently while Heiđrún looked into his eyes. Meanwhile, Tuffnut was in shock from seeing Hedvig grab Fishlegs. Just before he stood up, Hedvig released Fishlegs and moved away from him after she said something to him.

Astrid and the others were perplexed by the scene, but they continued to watch Hedvig as she left the Great Hall. Astrid knew it couldn't be that bad, but she wondered what exactly was going through Hedvig's head.

Heiđrún ran through the village towards the arena. ' _I just have to know. If it's true, then I think I know what I'll be doing while I'm here,_ ' she determined, arriving at the arena and rushing towards the door of the Boulder Crusher. She cleared her throat and tried to recreate her dragon words, **"Cr...ume… here… pee..ase…"**

" **A Viking… knowing how to speak to a dragon?"** the Boulder Crusher asked through the gate.

" **Eye… was a… Kni..ght… Wing. Mi.. name… is… Heiđrún,"** Heiđrún struggled, taking her time to try and pronounce words correctly with the incorrect vocal cords.

The Boulder Crusher came to the gate and sniffed the female Viking. She had a hard time distinguishing the human scent and the Night Wing scent, but she did smell two distinct scents coming from the small Viking.

" **Hard to believe it, but it's true. My name is Kaija, what do you want Night Wing Viking?"**

" **Leet… meeee… sea… oar… eyesss…"**

Heiđrún stared at the small cut out in the gate to see the golden Sun Dragon colored eyes appear. She felt it the moment she stared into Kaija's eyes and she smiled gleefully. **"Taa...nk you… we will… yalk… ore… swoon…"** Heiđrún replied, nodding to Kaija and running away up the ramp, sitting down to wait for training.

" **She's a strange girl,"** Kaija remarked, returning to the back of the pen.

The Spike Shooter, a pen over, had been listening the entire time and she too was taken back by this strange Viking. She hoped to really smell the scent clearly the next time she was out, but she wondered about the few Night Wings she had heard about from her father. ' _There aren't many Night Wings around, could she be one of them from the time I was born?_ ' Stromur pondered, preening her scales a bit more under her right wing. ' _But how did she become a Viking?_ '

An hour later, Gobber showed up to the arena looking at the new lass. "Oi, are you that eager to learn, lass?" Gobber asked, hobbling down into the arena.

"Not really, I just wanted to get away from Astrid," Heiđrún answered, tucking her head between her legs and chest, hiding her face.

"If you'd like, you could help me, lass?"

"No, thanks. I'll just wait here."

Gobber scratched his mustache with his hook hand, moved in, and started to prepare the ring for the next exercise. It took him nearly three hours to set up the arena, but it was finally ready for the teens to train. He walked up the ramp, noticing that Hedvig had remained in the same position the entire time. He tapped the young lass on her head, causing her to slowly look up at him.

"Get in here and pick your weapon. The others will be here soon."

Heiđrún rose up from the ground, dusting her bottom off slightly before entering the ring. She saw the maze that Gobber had created and wondered which of her kind this man was going to send in on them. She picked up a sword and found it difficult to lift up at first, but with a bit of focus and effort, she managed to lift it up before it fell back to the ground.

"How can you be that weak, lass?" Gobber inquired.

"Got anything lighter?" Heiđrún responded back. Gobber then brought over a single bladed axe for the teen. She lifted it up more easily and could move it around, so Gobber gave her a wooden shield for her other arm. Heiđrún was geared for the training when the others arrived. They all gawked at her except for Fishlegs. They all kept away from her given how Astrid had punched her earlier; they all took her side and just ignored Hedvig.

Fishlegs came over and whispered to Heiđrún, "They all think Astrid punched you because she was being cool and to ignore you for being so disrespectful to her. But she told me that she doesn't care what they think, she's alright with you as long as you don't get in her way."

"Long as she doesn't follow us, I'm fine with whatever she thinks. We're going to see Guðbrandr after training; he's probably hungry since he told me he hasn't gone out to eat since we got here," Heiđrún whispered back.

Then Gobber opened a gate and suddenly a Deadly Nadder was in the arena with them, causing everyone to quickly dart into the maze. Heiđrún and Fishlegs stuck together since she had no clue what this exercise was meant to do. Thankfully, neither did anyone else they all were just trying to survive.

"Today all is about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!" Gobber shouted from above just as the gold and blue Nadder shot the axe head off Heiđrún's weapon.

"Does Gobber really do this with all the trainees?" Heiđrún questioned Fishlegs while they ran through the maze, being chased by the Nadder. "It's like a mother sending her hatchling out in the woods alone at night, which THEY WOULD NEVER DO!"

Just then the Nadder perched itself above the two of them, extending the spikes from its tail and launching a volley at the two of them. They both raised their shields to protect themselves. "AHHHH! I'm _really_ beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs shouted up to Gobber while they twisted through the maze, eventually separating from each other.

Gobber picked at his false tooth while continuing to impart knowledge to the young ones. "Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it and strike!"

The twins turned a corner and found themselves right in front of the Nadder. They were squished against each other and moved in time with the Nadder's head to stay in the blind spot. Then Ruffnut made a comment about her brother, "Ugh! Do you _ever_ bathe?"

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!" Tuffnut responded snarkily, shoving his shield backward to push his sister away from him.

Ruffnut then came up beside her brother and started shoving and headbutting him in return. "How about I give _you_ one?" All the while the Nadder watched them, listening to them and wondering about half of what they were saying.

' _These two are idiots it seems,'_ Stromur thought to herself, roaring and releasing a stream of her fire at the twins that moved out of the way just in time.

"Blind spot, yes. _Deaf_ spot? Not so much," Gobber remarked, snickering soon after while Hedvig, Snotlout and Astrid ran by underneath him. They all turned a corner, but Astrid and Snotlout crouched down near a corner. Heiđrún wondered what they were doing until Astrid called her name and waved her over. Astrid peeked around the corner, seeing the Nadder stalking the maze nearby. Soon she tumbled across the opening, followed by Snotlout. They both waved for Hedvig to follow them. She shrugged and tried to replicate what they did only to fail and not finish her roll with the shield holding her back.

Stromur heard the noise and noticed it was the girl that spoke with the Boulder Crusher. _'I knew it was too good to be true. She is nothing but a Viking at heart,'_ she thought, charging after the auburn-haired liar. While chasing, the scent of the Viking entered her nostrils and caused a memory to be recalled in her mind. She then gave up the chase of the girl and jumped on top of one of the walls to skip over a few locations.

Snotlout and Astrid turned a corner and saw the Nadder land in front of them. Just as Astrid was about to react, Snotlout bumped her out of the way. "Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this," he confidently told her, pulling his arm back and throwing his mace at the Nadder. The mace went wide and hit the wall behind the Nadder near her tail. Stromur gazed at the action with confusion before turning back and looking at the Vikings.

Astrid scrunched her lips in disgust, but this only caused Snotlout to make an excuse. "The _sun_ was in my eyes, Astrid!" Snotlout then darted away, dodging the stream of magnesium flame flying towards him. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"

The Nadder chased the two, ignoring the male that turned down another alley and followed after the female she was chasing. Stromur couldn't slow herself down enough to round the corner and chase after the Viking, slamming hard into a wall. This caused the walls to start to collapse while she chased the female in front of her. She jumped up and kept after the Viking that she had been previously chasing.

Heiđrún stopped and stared up at Gobber for letting this situation continue on and not caring about the trainees. As the walls continued to collapse, Heiđrún heard her human name called and saw Astrid falling towards her. Astrid's axe slammed into Hedvig's shield and she fell on top of her, the two girls staring into each other's eyes.

Heiđrún heard the Spike Shooter coming first before Astrid and began to act. She removed her arm from the shield and pushed Astrid down while climbing out from underneath Astrid. Heiđrún ran towards the Spike Shooter, growling and narrowing her eyes. **"Eye… do knot… want… two… harm… ewe… Stromur…,"** Heiđrún grunted and growled, remembering the tiny Spike Shooter from nearly a ten winters ago.

Stromur froze when she heard her name coming from that strange Viking. **"It's you… isn't it? That Night Wing from the island where your sister was born?"** Stromur asked, backing away from the Viking. **"How are you a Viking?"**

Heiđrún slid under the Spike Shooter and climbed up one of her legs. Stromur didn't struggle, but merely lowered herself down into a submissive position once the Viking was on top of her. **"Ca...cage… go… now, please…"**

Stromur wondered why, but soon she saw the reasoning. The Viking she had been chasing was returning to her feet and no doubt would continue their assault. Heiđrún hit the top of Stromur's head and jumped off in front of her. The Spike Shooter squawked and padded away as Astrid finally got to her feet.

"You really know a thing or two about fighting dragons, Hedvig," Astrid remarked, moving towards Hedvig. She froze though when Hedvig turned and stared deep into the teen's eyes.

"I won't teach you anything, remember that," Heiđrún barked, running towards the entrance of the arena. As she passed Fishlegs, she told him to bring two fish with him to where she was going. Fishlegs watched as Heiđrún ran out of the ring and disappeared from everyone's view.


	26. Another Dragon Soul?

**Author's Notes: So by this title, I think many of you might know what to expect from it. If you caught something from last chapter then you know exactly what I mean. Now on with the show. Also due to commitments with work, writing will be slow for the next few weeks so I hope to have a chapter out in August, but if not I'll try to get it up ASAP.**

* * *

More Dragon Souls?

 _Berk Forest_

Heiđrún ran through the forest, jumping over fallen trees and moving brush out of the way. She then slide down the small slope down into the cove and yelled, "Guðbrandr!"

Said Night Fury shot his head up from behind the rock he was sleeping near. **"You… called, love?"** Guðbrandr asked, moving around to nuzzle into her small body.

"I think there are more Vikings with Dragon Souls here. The Boulder Crusher they have in the arena is one and her bonded Viking is Fishlegs."

Guðbrandr tilted his head in bewilderment and confusion at how such a thing could be real. **"But… they are… supposed to be… rare."**

Heiđrún came up to her beloved and stared into his eyes. "Look in my eyes and tell me what you feel. You know what a dragon soul feels like since you've been around me for so long, but tell me," she paused and bore her gaze into his forest green eyes. "What does it look like in this body."

Guðbrandr now knew what she was seeking. She wanted to know to him how her dragon soul felt to him. ' _You're so clever love. By me feeling your Dragon Soul, it will let me see if Fishlegs has one as well by looking in his eyes,_ ' he deduced. He sat on his hind legs and stared deep into Heiđrún's eyes and soul.

He gazed deep into her for what seemed like hours. He could always get lost while looking into her eyes. He found peace in them, but now he had a mission. He searched and quickly found what she had requested of him to find: her Dragon Soul. It burned inside of her as it had for many winters, but now he took in the feeling of it besides just how it burned. Once he felt that he learned enough, he blinked and licked across Heiđrún's face one.

"What did I tell you about that, Guðbrandr?" Heiđrún scolded.

" **Can't… help it, love,"** he answered.

"Also you can speak a bit more normally now. I could understand the Boulder Crusher when I spoke with her."

" **Wait! They can't understand Viking!"**

Heiđrún smirked, coughing a couple of times and beginning to half mimic the dragon language, **"It's slill… berry rough, but eye can get… the float across…"**

Guðbrandr couldn't believe Heiđrún _actually_ half speaking their speech. He was impressed, but he worried how that would affect her speech when she returned to being a Night Wing. He knew he was right when she started coughing again once she finished. **"You shouldn't strain yourself, Heiđrún. You know there is a reason why Viking voices can't speak our language."**

"Then how can I speak to Stromur then?" Heiđrún pleaded. "You know a Spike Shooter can't understand Viking."

" **You mean that hatchling we met... what eight winters ago?"**

"Yep, she's all grown up. I think she might have been caught up by the Queen like you."

Guðbrandr's ear plates flattened against his skull at the mention of the evil Queen. He still felt ashamed for getting caught by the Queen, but Heiđrún didn't seem to mind since she found out the truth of why he was missing. He whined as he felt some of the memories of his time under the Queen return to him.

"Gunny, it's okay. I'm here and soon we'll figure out how to deal with her," Heiđrún remarked, caressing the black dragon's lower jaw slowly. "I want to learn about my father and once I do, we return me to a Night Wing and then we kill her. Her evil can't be used to make our kin or Viking's suffer any more."

"What Queen?" Fishlegs asked, strolling down the ramp with a fish in each of his hands.

Both Heiđrún and Guðbrandr turned to face the pudgy Viking. They didn't know they were being eavesdropped on, but the truth needed to be told to him. Heiđrún kissed her mate's snout, looking back intently at Fishlegs.

"Give Guðbrandr the fish and we'll talk. I don't know much about her, but I can translate what he say to you," Heiđrún explained, stepping to the side of the Night Wing. Fishlegs gulped softly and walked slowly forward, presenting one of fish to the Night Fury. He watched in amazement as the dragon opened his mouth, revealing no teeth protruding from the gums.

"Huh? Toothless… I could have sworn you had…" Fishlegs spoke, watching Guðbrandr then extend his teeth out from his gums, and snatching the fish from his hands. Fishlegs screamed loudly, throwing the other fish into the air making the dragon jump up and catch the other one after he finished the first. "...teeth. Oh, that is so amazing! They are retractable!" Fishlegs exclaimed, running over and looking at the teeth once the dragon finished eating.

Heiđrún smiled at the Vikings enthusiasm, but she had to know now. "Gunny, can you do like I asked earlier before Fishlegs arrived?" she inquired, receiving a nod from her partner. "Fishlegs, could you sit still and let Gunny here look into your eyes for a couple minutes?"

Fishlegs mumbled with a bit of worry and stood back as the Night Fury loomed over him and stared into the dragon's eyes. They were deep and he had to admit amazing gaze upon. While the two were locked in their gaze, Guðbrandr felt something he didn't expect. ' _She's right, but how is he still alive?_ ' he pondered, blinking and turning to Heiđrún.

" **How did you know?"** he asked.

"I looked into the Boulder Crusher's eyes and swore I felt something like I see in your eyes all the time," Heiđrún answered.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Fishlegs interrupted.

"That will take some time, but we can get it all done this afternoon before we have to head back." Heiđrún, with the help of Guðbrandr, explained what they had found within him and the history behind it. Throughout the explanation, Fishlegs fainted a couple of times, but overall Fishlegs understood generally what was explained to him. During this explanation, Guðbrandr took notice of his mate and even Fishlegs drawing some of the dragons they were discussing with each other. He decided he wanted in on the drawing, and uprooted a sapling, drawing around them both.

Heiđrún giggled knowing that both hers and Guðbrandr's drawings were pretty horrendous, but she had to admit that Fishlegs was pretty good, especially the Boulder Crushers. When her mate finished, Fishlegs looked around and smiled and stepped on one of the lines by accident.

" **Get off of it!"** Guðbrandr growled, causing Fishlegs to lift up his foot and making the dragon at ease. Fishlegs was even more curious and figured out, what he thought, the dragon was saying to him. "You mean off of this?" Fishlegs questioned, placing his foot lightly back on the line.

" **Yes!"** the ebony dragon growled, lowering his head but lifting it back up as the Viking lifted his foot off the line. Heiđrún watched in amazement as the two had an unlikely play session together. Fishlegs testing her mate's limits while her mate did the same of the Viking. ' _May be this can really work out, and our two species can live together in peace. Well, at least in one village,_ ' she thought, watching Fishlegs dance around between all the lines until he backed into Guðbrandr by accident.

Fishlegs' shoulders shrunk as he turned and gazed up at the ebony dragon. Their eyes pierced each other, but for once from each other there was an understanding. The dragon leaned forward and licked the Viking's cheek before trotting over to Heiđrún.

"What was that all about? And why did I think I understood him a bit?" Fishlegs questioned, looking at the two unlikely pair.

"Well, he has accepted you as a friend it seems," Heiđrún spoke, rubbing under Guðbrandr's jaw, and nuzzling into his neck. "But, are you doing anything tonight?"

"We have a cookout in one of the towers tonight with Gobber."

"We're going to the arena tonight. Guðbrandr, I want you to sneak close by the area and wait for my signal."

" **What are you planning?"** the ebony dragon inquired.

"It's time to pair up Fishlegs here with his partner dragon. The one that is connected to the Dragon Soul inside of him," Heiđrún announced. Fishlegs shook his head quickly side-to-side vigorously. "There is no way that we are going to sneak a Night Fury into a village of dragon killers!" Fishlegs beseeched.

" **They never noticed me before while I was flying in the air during the raids, except this one that shot me down,"** Guðbrandr noted, looking at the rotund Viking.

"Both of you have valid points, but I need Guðbrandr there to speak to Kaija since I don't want to hurt my throat trying to speak too much Dragon," the dragon turned Viking remarked.

"Fine… we'll try, but we need to be careful. Last thing we need is to be found out," Fishlegs retorted.

"That's all good, but I do also want to finally get Gobber alone and have a talk with him as well about who my father could be."

"Best place to find him is the blacksmith shop," Fishlegs answered, freezing for a moment. "Oh man… let's go now. I'm late and I need to be there for my shift." He then grabbed Heiđrún's wrist and ran with her in tow back to the village.

Guðbrandr watched as they left him alone again, but he didn't mind if it helped his love realize the wrongs that her family caused her. He wondered just what she would do once she found out who her father was, and how she would handle her mother once they returned to the ice nest.

He closed his eyes and sends out a thought to Nóttu, ' _Please mighty Goddess Nóttu, give my mate the strength to get through this and return back to being a Night Wing. May your grace return my sister to my family soon. If it can be done, give me the strength to defeat this Evil Queen when the time is needed, or let me mate find a way for us to defeat her and free our kin from her grasp._ '

A long distance away, a dragon heard the plead, but it kept its focus on the boats in front of it. **"Time to pay… Storm,"** the dragon responded before barreling over and going into a steep dive.

 __ _Berk_

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Heiđrún arrived back in the village, dodging and weaving their way to the blacksmith's shop. "Oh lad and lass, you two always seem to head off after the training. I wonder what you two young'uns are doing out there… alone," Gobber teased while sharpening a sword. Heiđrún's eyes widened in fear while seeing the blade being sharpened even if she wasn't a dragon anymore, the sound of the blade being sharpened sent chills up her spine.

"We...we aren't… do-oing anything," Fishlegs responded stuttering, going over to get his apron on while Heiđrún watched in horror and amazement. "Oh Gobber, Hedvig has been getting some of her memories back when she explores the forest."

"You don't say… what have you remembered lass?" Gobber asked, putting the sword down and letting his apprentice now take over the sharpening. He hovered over the smaller girl, guiding her towards the inside of the shop out of view and earshot of others.

"Um… well… my parents actually found me at sea in a basket when I was younger," Heiđrún answered softly. "And I'm actually trying to find out who my father is since I've met my mother already."

"At sea you say? How old are you again?"

"Fifteen winters old, sixteen during the middle of the ice covering the waters."

Gobber leaned in closer, looking at Hedvig a bit closer. The eyes reminded him of Valka, but that couldn't be right. He was there the night that… Gobber then remembered the name that Valka said she would give the child if it wasn't for Gothi. "By Odin's beard, it can't be," he proclaimed stepping back slowly. "Fishlegs, mind the shop. Hedvig, come with me because we need to see the village elder."

"What, why do you need to see the elder?" Fishlegs inquired.

"Because I need to confirm something with the Elder about who is Hedvig's father. If it is who I think it is, then it will change everything," Gobber responded louder, taking hold of Hedvig's wrist. "Come on lass, let's go."

Heiđrún bit her lower lip as she was pulled along by the hobbling Gobber. "I can walk on my own you know, you don't need to drag me along," Heiđrún growled.

"Right, sorry, it's just… if you are who I think you are than I haven't seen you since the day of your birth."

"You were there?"

"Come on lass, the Elder can confirm my suspicions."

The two remained silent as they walked through the village. Astrid caught sight of the two of them and decided to follow them, trying to find out more about Hedvig. ' _Why is Gobber taking her to the village elder?_ ' she wondered, trailing further behind as they climbed the stairs up to Gothi's home at the top of the mountain.

Gobber knocked on the door and the shuffle of feet and a knock of something against the floor could be heard drawing closer. The door opened inward to reveal the short, hunched over, grey haired woman with icy blue eyes. "We need a word in private Gothi. Our visitor is someone we may have last seen fifteen years ago," Gobber explained, moving Hedvig into the small hut, closing the door behind him after entering.

Astrid moved silently to listen in on the conversation, pressing herself against a wall under a window on the side. "Don't mind the old woman here, she hasn't spoken in years so I'll need to translate what she writes for you Hedvig," Gobber explained, receiving a whack on his head from the elder. "So Gothi, I think this is _our_ Hedvig that we sent out to sea after your visions didn't show Odin gracing her with a future."

Outside, Astrid held her breath in shock after hearing Gobber's statement. ' _She's a Holligan? Is… is she Stoick's only child that I've heard my mother talk about that they had hopes for being the heir?_ ' she wondered. She could hear soft scratches and movements before hearing Gobber's voice again.

"Please have her sit on her head… oaf… I mean the bed and let me commune with Odin again," Gobber translated. Heiđrún sat down and watched the elderly woman shuffle towards her. She watched the boney fingers reach out towards her and presses the middle of her forehead. She couldn't help but feel like she's felt this throughout her life. Soon, the feeling helped to relax Heiđrún, causing her to close her eyes.

Gothi felt Odin guiding her through the child's mind, even though it was mostly dark except for a few hints of her life. She saw a middle-aged woman with reddish hair and then again but much younger the second time. This time she saw someone she recognized easily, the chief looking down onto the eyes Gothi peered through. She then saw herself and Gobber and knew the child to be the heir they cast out.

As Gothi pulled out of the child's mind, she wondered why most of her memory was blank or hidden away by the gods. She then started scribbling into her sandbox as Gobber and Hedvig watched intently. Gobber cheered and hugged Heiđrún upon Gothi finishing her writing. "I knew you looked like the spitting image of Valka when she was a wee lass like you. Welcome home, Hedvig Haddock, daughter of Stoick the Vast Haddock," Gobber exclaimed.

Heiđrún couldn't understand why he was so happy for her to be returning home when it seemed he was there when she was cast out by them. She had many questions, but for now, she concluded it would be best to find the time when she was alone with Gobber to asked the questions she desired to be answered.

Although Astrid was taken back by this revelation, it also concerned her. ' _The true heir is back. She's been living under my house the entire time. She's even better at dragon training than I. I can't let her get the win when she's not been in this war for as long as I had been,_ ' she determined, moving back down the stairs quickly. She didn't want to be caught, but now she was even more determined than ever to beat Hedvig since now she was certainly going to be considered part of the tribe again soon.


	27. Answers

**Author's Note: Sorry for being so long in getting this chapter out, end of July and beginning of August were crazy and then I went to a convention in the US called DragonCon at the end of August as well. Unfortunately, the convention doesn't have a lot of dragon related stuff, but it is a big Sci-Fi, Comic, Geek convention and I went to quite a few writing and art panels while there. Then I got hit by Hurricane Irma and was out of power for a week and I've been out of sorts mentally and creatively.**

 **MMM - Well you'll get to see her reaction here and now, and her getting some answers.**

 **Now on with the show**

* * *

 _Answers_

 _Gothi's Hut_

Heiđrún let the celebration continue until Gobber set her back down on the ground. She turned her gaze to the elderly woman in the room with an intense stare, almost like she was trying to perform True Sight. Gothi did feel something in the stare and shook her head before walking towards the child. Gobber noticed the deep stare-off between the two woman deciding best to back away.

The two drew closer until they were inches apart from each other. Heiđrún's eyes bore down into the shorter woman's eyes and a single word came out of the child's mouth, "Why?"

Gobber was about to respond but was cut off by Gothi hitting him with her staff in his stomach. He coughed and backed away as Gothi reached up and pulled Hedvig's head towards hers. Gothi closed her eyes and Heiđrún did the same before their foreheads touched. It felt like a jolt from the Thunder god Thor once Gothi's skin touched the child's, but soon she felt the pull of the god's or some being to bring her into a blinding white world.

 _Heiđrún's Mindscape_

Heiđrún looked around in her world, her two forms standing beside one another since the discovery of her origins from Guðbrandr. Then the world around her became white as she saw the elder woman come into existence near her. Her bodies walked slowly towards Gothi causing the old woman shock.

Both forms spoke in unison, the same pleasant tone echoing through the empty world. "I did not expect this at all from a Viking like you, but I guess that is why you are the Elder and one that knows more than the others," Heiđrún explained.

Gothi was taken back by the speech coming from both forms, but then she had a revelation and spoke, "Yes, child; I am different than the others."

"Good, then tell me why I was cast out?" Heiđrún questioned, a stern look forming on her draconic and human bodies.

"Very well child, but only if you explain how you both can speak together."

"We are one. These are me; my Night Wing body is the one I grew up with the most," she explained, shifting her weight to her left side for her human body and onto her hind legs for her Night Wing form.

' _This explains why the gods showed no future for her, she had another duty ahead of her that Odin had no influence upon, but why has she returned to Berk?'_ Gothi pondered before explaining to Hedvig how she would commune with the gods to discern if the child was destined for great deeds. She explained when she communed with the gods at the time of Hedvig's birth, she saw nothing but darkness with no light in the vision. She explained that each time this vision would be seen with a newborn, they never lasted the night. So instead of letting the mother suffer while the child died in their arms, they would cast them out to sea and if the gods would give the child a new life they would return to the village stronger than at their departure.

Heiđrún's expressions grew angrier as the explanation finished, a deep growl came from her Night Wing form before they both spoke loudly, "Gods… Goddesses… they don't do anything for their followers. I lost my father even though I screamed to her to let him live. I sent my thoughts out to her to save us from these Vikings that caught us, but instead, my mate's family was killed by your kind. By Nóttu and Ljós and… Thor and Odin… all of the gods and goddesses have made my life miserable. Why couldn't they just leave me out of their plans?!"

Gothi stepped back while the child and dragon let out their pent-up anger. As the two began to pant from their tirade, the elderly woman stepped forward and stroked their cheeks on opposite sides of their heads. "There, there little one. I don't pretend to know what any of them may desire for us, but you are special," Gothi answered softly, gently while rubbing the child's cheeks. Slowly Gothi pulled the two forms together, bringing them together as one. "You are who you want to be, never forget that. And right now, your secret is safe with me, but do give us a chance and help us to understand. That may be the real meaning of you returning to us," Gothi said soothingly. The now mixed human and dragon form that was held by Gothi on the cheeks began to cry before the world around them grew brighter.

 _Gothi's Hut_

The two women separated violently from each other, getting thrown onto the ground. For Gobber, it had only been seconds since they touched, but for Gothi and Heiđrún, it felt like minutes flew by them.

"Are you two okay?" Gobber asked with concern upon seeing how harsh their separation was. Heiđrún was the first to get up and moved to help the elder off the floor. Gothi looked into the girl's eyes and saw a flicker of flame in them before extinguishing itself. "I think we are fine, Gobber," Heiđrún responded, lifting Gothi up onto her feet.

Gothi moved to her sandbox and wrote that she was okay, but do not tell the village yet about her origins. He acknowledged the elder's choice and started out of the hut. "Come on, Lass. Let us head to an abandoned catapult for our little cookout with the other trainees," Gobber said, moving his arm around the girl's back, and guiding her out of the hut.

Heiđrún felt weirdly at peace about the whole situation. While on this island, she had felt like she was living in a world that wasn't hers. She felt like how she appeared in her mind, one mind with two different bodies cursed by the gods and goddesses since her birth. But, the way the elder spoke and comforted her made her realize that she had to be herself. She had to be both Hedvig of Berk, daughter of Stoick and Valka, and Heiđrún, daughter of Skuggi and Ragnfríðr, and mate of Guðbrandr, to show this village that Vikings and dragons could live together like back in the old days.

 _Abandoned Catapult_

The light from the firepit bathed the group of teens in warmth and comfort from the surrounding darkness and cold. Gobber had been recounting his tale about his encounter with a particular Monstrous Nightmare. Heiđrún held a stick with a fish spiked through it, roasting it on the flame, still curious as to why Vikings did such things.

"...And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious," Gobber narrated, swinging his roasted chicken from his spike hand attachment. "He must have passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my legs." He gestured down to his leg while lifting his peg leg.

Fishlegs remained silent knowing this story was either an exaggeration or the dragon was under this Queen's control or even defending itself. He lifted up the lamb legs and taking a bite from one of them.

Snotlout scrunched his face and took his voice a bit deeper than usual with anger. "I swear, I'm so angry right now!" he exclaimed, motioning with his finger soon after. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of _every_ dragon I fight. With my face!"

Gobber squinted his eyes and peered over at the now former heir, even if he didn't know it, and started to teach the children more about how to fight while ripping off a wing from the chicken. "It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A _downed_ dragon is a _dead_ dragon."

Heiđrún held herself together until she got up and promptly left. She began to cry as she thought back to Skuggi, knowing that even the Vikings knew the fates of dragons that couldn't fly. The others watched her leave, Fishlegs the one worried the most what was said to make her leave. Gobber then yawned loudly and got up from his seat, "Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly, but surely, making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

Tuffnut kicked his feet up near the firepit and claimed, "It's going to be me. It's my destiny." He then revealed a 'dragon' shaped marking on his shoulder. "See?"

Fishlegs was a bit perplexed by the sight, asking, "Your Mom let you get a tattoo?"

Astrid turned slight, moving to the exit, catching Hedvig speed down the spiral ramp wondering what was going through the real heir's head.

Behind her, she could hear the conversation continuing between Ruffnut and Tuffnut, but she could only focus on Hedvig. She then turned to see Fishlegs coming towards her, but she stopped him for a moment, moving him down the ramp slightly.

"Listen, you go check on Hedvig and tell her to come home immediately. You got it?" she voiced sternly to the other Viking. Fishlegs simply nodded and proceeded down the ramp, catching up to Heiđrún who was making their way towards the arena.

"Is everything alright?" Fishlegs asked with concern laced in his words.

Heiđrún paused mid-stride, turning to look at the Viking. "I'll be fine… it's just that's how I lost my father. His wings got torn…"

The big teenager came over and hugged the smaller girl, holding her close to comfort her. "Let's not dwell on it then, shall we go do what you wanted to accomplish tonight?" he inquired. She nodded and the two walked off towards the arena quickly.

Heiđrún and Fishlegs wandered down to the arena. In the darkness, Guðbrandr held onto the side of the cliff under the arena, peeking his head over the edge once he heard Heiđrún draw closer.

"Have to say, didn't know you could climb that well love," Heiđrún remarked.

" **You'd be surprised what I'd do for you, love,"** he added, looking at Fishlegs before lining up behind the two as they entered into the main area of the arena. The unlikely trio strolled towards the Gronckle's pen door. Fishlegs seemed nervous with his consistent mumbling and shivering, but Heiđrún reassured him that everything will turn out just right.

Upon arriving at the pen, Kaija showed her eyes from the slit in the door. Her eyes first saw the Night Wing behind the two Vikings, and then locked onto the rotund boy and felt something come over her. Fishlegs too felt the same feeling as they finally locked eyes with one another, staring at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Well I guess that proves what I thought," Heiđrún spoke up, noticing the thousand meter stare Fishlegs gave the door.

Fishlegs shook his head in bewilderment before shifting his gaze to Heiđrún. "What in Thor's name are you talking about?" he inquired.

" **You're… my human partner,"** Kaija answered on her own in shock, causing Fishlegs to jump slightly as he partially heard or understood her.

Guðbrandr caught Fishlegs with his head, helping the Viking stay on his feet. "What is going on here?" Fishlegs asked, wondering why it seemed like he understood her.

"Fishlegs, this Boulder Crusher is your partner dragon and _you..._ ," Heiđrún emphasized by poking his chest. "Have a Dragon Soul in you. This means that you and your dragon can bond as allies like in ancient times."

Fishlegs began to breathe heavily at this information until Heiđrún told him to calm down and sit. He rested his bottom onto the cool stone while he listened to Heiđrún explain what a 'Dragon Soul' was and what it meant to him and the dragon.

Guðbrandr moved closer to the pen, Kaija retreating back slightly. **"Don't be afraid, I'm Heiđrún's mate,"** Guðbrandr began, looking at the pen to the left, and catching the scent from it. **"Though that one over there should know her and I very well."** The Night Wing trotted over and saw the Spike Shooter in the pen.

Stormur caught the Night Wing's eyes and pulled back slowly as memories finally unlocked from the control of the Queen. **"It is the two of you, but… I remember you working with the Queen,"** she remarked.

" **Maybe, another time I'll speak to you about that. First, I need to help my mate with the third Dragon Soul in this chaotic world."**

His words rang through the Spike Shooters mind. _'He said third? His mate, I get it and this Viking here as the second, but who is the third?'_ she pondered.

Guðbrandr thought for a moment on what he saw from the Spike Shooter. He would need a deeper look into her eyes. _'If what I saw was true, then this island is more interesting than I once thought,'_ he wondered while wandering back to his mate's side.

Meanwhile, with Fishlegs, his head fluttered with ideas of what this could mean for Berk and most of Viking society. He knew it would destroy the society's desires for killing dragons, but he truly wondered how peace with dragons could exist previously and then disappear so suddenly.

"Do you know how long ago it was that these Dragon Souls faded from existence?" Fishleg questioned Heiđrún.

"The King that told me the stories never really explained that to me," Heiđrún answered, turning back to the pen. "Maybe the Boulder Crusher knows, but I don't want to strain my voice any more than needed."

"If I'm bonded… will I be able to understand her more?"

" **I wouldn't think so, but given there hasn't been any Dragon Souls in ages, I can't be sure of anything. The King would know,"** Guðbrandr responded.

"I don't know. You might be able to understand her like her needs, ideas and such, but probably not understand the dragon language," Heiđrún translated, adding to the response. "Only the King might know and he didn't tell me much."

Fishlegs frowned, hoping that he would be able to understand that in the end somehow.

"She will be able to understand you in time. One thing the bond does to a dragon is allow them to understand their partner better," Heiđrún remarked, moving to the door and looking at the mechanism keeping it shut. "Most dragons can't understand Viking…"

"Norse."

"What?"

"That is what our language is called. It's called Norse."

" **Didn't know it had a name,"** Guðbrandr remarked.

" **What had a name?"** Kaija asked.

" **Don't worry about it. It's not important."**

"Okay, well, as I was saying, most dragons can't understand Norse. Only the highly intelligent dragons can understand Norse naturally," Heiđrún continued, smirking to the conversation between the two dragons.

"Oh, like a Night Fury."

"Yes, but also Lightning Eaters, Kings, Wind Dancers and I think Queens," Heiđrún answered, climbing to get above the door.

"What are all of those names you just said? Are they dragons?"

Heiđrún chuckled, finding the gate switch. "Yes, they are the names of dragons by dragons. Lightning Eaters are Skrills. The others I named, I haven't heard their Viking names yet," she answer, opening the switch to release the Boulder Crusher.

Fishlegs now sat there with the Gronckle free, but he felt strange. There was no fear, nor anger, just acceptance. Kaija waddled forward and gave the Viking a lick across the face. Heiđrún couldn't help but laugh and join Fishlegs with the Boulder Crusher. "Fishlegs, meet **Kaija**. **Kaija meat… Fish.. legs."**

"What was the name? I didn't understand you, I think you switch to dragon when you said their name," Fishlegs requested.

"Oh right, most Dragon names can't be said in Norse. I think my dragon name is naturally turned since I know it the most."

" **How do Fish have legs?"** Kaija asked Heiđrún.

" **Your guess is as good as mine. Vikings name their hatchlings differently."**

"Well, she is nice and affectionate," Fishlegs noted, scratching at the dragon's cheek. The Gronckle growled in delight and pressed into him. He laughed and thought of a name for the dragon. "What do you say girl? How does Meatlug sound to you?" he questioned, continuing to play with the dragon.

Kaija's eyes lit up upon hearing the name, licking the boy's face in agreement once he named her. Kaija, or now known as Meatlug, began to purr loudly in the boy's lap. Fishlegs looked down at the calm dragon and then up to Heiđrún speaking, "Everything we know about dragons is wrong."

"That's right."

"But why do they fight us? Why do they raid us?"

Guðbrandr looked at Fishlegs and Kaija, **"Kaija… how long were you in service to the Queen?"** he inquired.

Meatlug panted in joy, turning her head to gaze at the Night Wing. **"I think, twelve winters. My family got caught up and I grew up mostly under her control,"** she explained. **"I remember the night you arrived nearly seven winters ago."**

" **I recall that night now, but how did you get your concept of 'self' back in control?"**

" **The raid… I think a Moon cycle ago. I recall getting hit on my head with a chunk of metal."**

Guðbrandr now had a thought of how he came back to be out of the Queen's control and how he could no longer be under the influence again. _'My head getting knocked around, the presence of my partner Dragon Soul nearby, both of these are why I'm no longer under that monster's control,'_ he deduced. He wanted to tell his mate, but he knew that it would just draw out the conversation when he should be leaving.

" **I think it's time I leave and Kaija, you need to return to the pen,"** he declared, turning his body to head towards the entrance of the arena.

"Yeah, we should not press our luck any further tonight, but I'll get the details from Guðbrandr and tell you the reason behind the raids later Fishlegs," Heiđrún announced, causing the boy to sigh and the Boulder Crusher to whimper. "You both know what will happen if we are caught, but don't worry this won't be the only time we have these talks."

" **You got that right. Now, let's get moving you three,"** Guðbrander commanded, separating the newly pair Dragon Souls. He watched Kaija flutter back into her pen, and then his mate shutting the pen door. He trotted out, leaping off the cliff and gliding away from the island to keep as silent as possible.

Fishlegs was saddened that he couldn't spend more time with Meatlug, but a thought sprung from his mind. "Heiđrún, come with me to the Blacksmith's," Fishlegs said, feeling invigorated by his idea.

"What are we going to do there?" Heiđrún asked.

"I'm going to build a saddle to ride Meatlug."

His words sunk deeply into Heiđrún as the giant boy ran off towards the village. She followed behind him wondering what this saddle could mean for those two. Soon, they arrived at the blacksmith shop, Heiđrún jumping onto a table. Fishlegs scurried around, grabbing leather, thread, hammers, scissors, and other various material and tools to do his work.

Heiđrún watched the boy work furiously while maneuvering around the shop, working hard on this 'saddle' he spoke about. As the saddle took shape, Heiđrún knew what this item was now. She reveled in the items creation and wondered if she should get one for Guðbrandr until she returned to being a Night Wing.

Just before Fishlegs finished his saddle, Astrid showed up to get Hedvig to head home. "Hedvig, it's time for bed," Astrid stated, "Have you been with Fishlegs the entire time? What is he making?"

Heiđrún jumped slightly because of her intense focus on Fishlegs' activity. She turned her head to look upon Astrid, "If that is what you want, Astrid," she responded.

"Actually, my mother was worried about you. Shall we go?" Astrid answered, turning to look at Fishlegs. "And what are you making?"

"Umm… nothing… just trying some leather working skills," Fishlegs said meekly and timidly.

Astrid huffed at the response, watching Hedvig jump off the table she sat on and join her at her side. The two unlikely friends returned back to Astrid's home. Heiđrún told Astrid she'd be right up as she wanted to speak to her mother. Reluctantly, Astrid went upstairs while Hedvig sat down across from Ingeborg.

"What do you want to talk about, Hedvig?" Ingeborg asked.

The auburn haired girl stared directly into the older woman's eyes and asked, "How well do you know the chief and his family history?"


	28. First Flight

**Author's Note: So first off… no spoilers hehe. You'll just have to read to find out what is going on. Second, November was kind of busy for my temporary Beta, but this chapter is ready and I'm halfway done with the next chapter.**

* * *

 _First Flight_

Ingeborg took a sip from her mug, gazing at the young girl in front of her. She was curious what suddenly brought upon the need to discuss Stoick's family history. _'Did she find out who her father was? And how did she find out?'_ she pondered, now asking her a simple question. "Well, what would you like to know Hedvig?"

Heiđrún let the experience of earlier guide her in questioning. "Tell me about his wife and the child they 'lost'?" she asked, adjusting herself in the seat.

Ingeborg sat back and recalled her younger days when Stoick wasn't called Stoick the Vast yet and Valka was her best friend. She smiled softly, remember the way Stoick would try wooing her. She recalled the invasion of the Berserkers where they two lovestruck young adults finally came together through the one thing they both enjoyed: fighting.

The woman smiled and began to tell Hedvig all about Stoick and his wife. They were up for nearly an hour with Heiđrún realizing just how much Stoick missed his wife and blamed himself and the dragons for something neither could control. It made her wonder something, _'How many Dragon Souls are in this village? If my mother, Fishlegs, and I are confirmed to be Dragon Souls, could there be more here as well? Just what does that make this village?'_

Heiđrún thanked Astrid's mother and headed upstairs to an awaiting Astrid. "I thought you were never going to get to bed. So, what did you ask my mother?" she questioned.

"Being a bit nosey aren't you?" Heiđrún retorted, laying herself down on the floor. "But, if you must know, I asked about the Chief and his wife."

"Glad my mom could help answer about his wife. I never knew her since she was taken when I was still a baby so I heard," Astrid answered.

"Did you know she was a dragon sympathizer?"

"And look where it got her: dead."

"What if she wasn't wrong? What if there are good and bad dragons, just like there are good and bad Vikings?"

"I highly doubt that. I've only ever seen dragons killing."

' _I don't trust her enough to tell her the truth, but I hope to show her the truth soon enough,'_ Heiđrún contemplated, looking away from Astrid. "We'll see in time, but let's rest." Heiđrún turned away from her friend, pulling a blanket over her. Astrid grumbled to herself, tucking herself under her covers to get some rest.

' _I will still win even if you are the true heir,'_ Astrid resolved to herself.

Once Astrid was fast asleep, Heiđrún quietly left through the window and raced out into the forest. She sprinted over and through the woodlands until she reached the path down to the cove. She was nearly out of breath, but with her slow gate down into the cove, it came back quickly.

"Guðbrandr, wake up… we need to talk," she announced upon entering. The black dragon was laying down by the water and fast asleep. The dragon turned human grumbled, walking over and leaping onto the dragon's back.

The Night Wing growled lowly, lifting and spinning his head to see his mate on his back. **"I'm trying to sleep… you've got me on this crazy day cycle of being awake,"** he mumbled, smacking his jaws in a large yawn. **"It will be good once we figure out how you can return to be a Night Wing again."**

"Cute my love, but this form has its merits," she answered, crawling up and nuzzling his face. "But in all seriousness, I think I will need something to hang onto you when we do fly back to the King. I watched Fishlegs make something he called a saddle to let him possibly ride Meatlug."

" **Why not ride me like your mother rides Cloudjumper?"**

"Silly mate, I don't have the experience like I do her. I think this saddle will let me easily stay on you and keep me from falling."

" **I could always carry you in my claws."**

"And do you think I will be comfortable? You would also have to fly very slow. It's saddle or bust, my Gunny."

The midnight colored dragon whined and agreed to the concession. Heiđrún rolled onto her back and stared up at the night sky, feeling relaxed and calm while thinking about the future. She laid there awake as the sky revolved above her until her love fell fast asleep underneath her. She sighed heavily and lowered herself off the onyx dragon, moving over to head to nuzzle him lightly before returning back to the village. She snuck back into the Hofferson home, returning under the covers on the floor.

The next morning seemed to come too quickly for the sneaky female. She was nudged by Astrid's foot, "Wake up, Hedvig. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Heiđrún groaned, turning to the side and sitting up soon after. "More training against dragons?" she questioned, rubbing her eyes slowly.

"Actually, we have the day off. Gobber said he's going to work with Fishlegs today to make more weapons for when the raiding party comes back from the nest," Astrid remarked, beginning to become impatient. "No, today, we are going into the forest so you can show me some of your skills to use against dragons."

"Fine… just let me wake up on my own, please?"

"Just hurry up, will you?" Astrid demanded, turning to leave the room. "I don't have all day."

Heiđrún covered her head with the sheet quickly to just get a few more moments of sleep. Her going to see her mate cut into her rest, but she also needed to see Fishlegs at some point today.

' _By the Goddess… fine, I'm awake,'_ she mentally scolded herself while cursing Astrid simultaneously. She got to her feet, stumbling forward slightly and marching downstairs slowly. Ingeborg had some yak's milk waiting for the tardy child, but she knew it was just Astrid wanting to be the best.

"Thank you for helping my daughter out," Astrid's mom praised Hedvig. "I hope she can learn a few things from you, young lady."

"I hope she does as well. Since I am not the typical fighter this village expects," Heiđrún answered, drinking the milk slowly. "I'm not going easy on her either." Once the teen finished her small meal, she thanked Ingeborg and left the house to head to the great hall.

Astrid, though, was waiting right outside the door. "I really didn't expect you to be out this quickly. Did something change your mind?" Astrid inquired.

"If I'm teaching you, then you listen to me, got it?" Heiđrún commanded with a growl, looking at the blonde girl. Astrid huffed and prepared to retaliate when she was halted by the auburn-haired girl. "Oh no, you listen here and now. You need to realize that you can't take on everything by yourself. Friends and allies help more than you think."

"In the short time I've been here, I've seen you: blame others for your own mistakes; put others in harms way just so you can get an advantage; focus so intently on your objective that you don't see that others need help," she listed off, her voice raising and a foot stomping with each point stated. More growling and some hissing became apparent as the list continued until the very end. "Now, you want me to help you? Then you need to follow what I say if you want my help… got it!"

Astrid was taken back by how Hedvig took charge of the situation even when she was at a disadvantage. It seemed to her that Hedvig was definitively not raised as a Viking. _'Just who were these parents that raised you?'_ Astrid questioned to herself.

While still standing there in shock from the tongue lashing Astrid received, she never noticed that Hedvig had snuck away until she heard the shout from said Viking, "Are you coming? Or am I going into the forest alone?" Heiđrún then turned and sprinted for the forest, leaving the awestruck blonde.

"What the…?" Astrid said to herself, sprinting after the agile Hedvig. _'Where does this energy come from when she eats so little?'_ Astrid pondered, noticing that Hedvig was keeping the distance between them the same. The two came up to the forest edge, but Heiđrún didn't stop her run into the forest.

Astrid paused to catch her breath, trying to keep her eyes focused on where Hedvig was running. The underbrush concealed much of the movement, but she could make out some of the taller bushes shaking in the distance until everything went motionless. She scanned the brush, grass, and forest for any signs of movement.

' _All right Hedvig, this is a test of my decision making and observation isn't it? I'll find out where you are easy,'_ Astrid thought, moving slowly into the forest. She glanced around looking for any hint of movements. Her hearing caught some rustling to her right, focusing intently on that sound and moving towards it. Astrid kept her movement slow as she heard the rustling move to the left more, bursting through the underbrush to find… no one.

Suddenly, Astrid felt a hand on her left arm from behind. Turning around, she saw Hedvig there with her hand spread out like it was some sort of claw. "You're dead," the smaller girl said, looking up at the blonde. _'What in the name of Odin? How did she get behind me?'_ Astrid asked herself, perplexed at how Hedvig could move so quickly.

"You need to keep your ears open more and not focus with just your eyes," Heiđrún explained, pulling her hand back. "If you want to know more about a dragon, then think like one."

"Think like one?" Astrid repeated.

"Yes, think like one."

"How did you think like one?"

Heiđrún didn't answer for a moment, knowing that she needed to phrase this answer correctly. She scoured through her mind and deduced her answer. "Observation," Heiđrún answered.

"That was the goal of this exercise wasn't it?" Astrid questioned.

"No, this was just to show that you focus too hard on one thing when you need to focus on everything around you. Observation is what we'll do while going through the forest."

"But if I don't…"

"If you don't focus on everything, you will die. Rule one: Focus on your surroundings because it can save your life."

"But I can't see behind me."

"True, but that is why you need to use all your senses and not just your eyes," Heiđrún told Astrid, picking up a branch from the forest floor. "You see this as a branch, but I see this as a tool that can be used to find a location. You can hear it snap." She then snapped it, producing a soft crack.

"This gives you an idea of where to listen, but you can't just rely on just sight and sound," Heiđrún continued giving her lesson while walking away and deeper into the forest. "Touch and smell are just as good as sight and sound. Sight and sound can be falsified as you saw, but smell is hard to fake."

Astrid followed, wondering where this conversation and lesson was leading her. "Smell? You can smell how the dragons can react?"

"Let's just say, yes, I can tell how a dragon will react by not just their movements but their smell as well. Every action has a smell about how they are feeling and acting," Heiđrún half-lied, knowing that her years of being a dragon are her experience and even with her lackluster sense of smell she can react to the dragons they are fighting.

"So how will you train me to think like you?"

"Practice while you can't see…"

"But I have to see in order…"

"That is only way you are going to learn how to use your other senses more. Your eyes can deceive you if you rely on them only," the human-dragon explained, grabbing something from her tunic. It was a small piece of leather she snuck from the blacksmiths. She then threw it to Astrid with a simple instruction, "Cover your eyes."

Astrid caught the strip, then looked up to Hedvig. "You can't be serious?!" Astrid exclaimed in confusion. "You seriously think that I can fight without being able to see?"

"You won't be fighting me," Heiđrún replied, picking up some rocks from the semi-damp ground. "You'll be tracking me through the brush around you. Focus on the sounds and _think_ which could that be real or not. I'm going to act like a dragon, so listen for those sounds as well. If I trick you, you'll get hit with a rock. If you can manage to not be tricked, then I'll think of something for your reward…hatchling."

Astrid sneered in disgust about the fact of having to subject herself to this kind of humiliation. Even if Hedvig was the only one to know about her failings, her pride would be stained in any event. She looked at the shorter girl in front of her while gripping the leather strap tighter. "I will figure this out and you won't trick me," Astrid declared, tying the leather strap around her eyes. Her vision ceasing to exist, while she stood there listening to the world around her.

"Good. Now, I'm going to help you focus on these other senses giving you directions on what you need to paying attention to start with," Heiđrún described, taking a seat on a log. "First, focus on everything, taking all the sounds in around you. The leaves rustling, the grass scraping against itself, the wind in the air. Just sounds, for now, Astrid."

Astrid stood there for what seemed like hours as she took in the sounds of the forest around them. She could hear birds in the distance, the leaves crunching… _'Wait a minute… leaves crunching?'_ she pondered, turning her head to the right slowly. "Hedvig, did you move?" the blonde asked, following the crunching sounds as it circled her. Suddenly to her left, a thud and crunch could be heard causing Astrid to turn back to the new sound. The moment her vision shifted, she felt something hit her shoulder causing her to turn back.

"Not bad, but you need to get past sudden reactions and think about the situation around you," Heiđrún made clear. Astrid sneered at the deception, turning towards in the direction of the voice. "I'm the only one around, that thump could have been a branch or in this case a large rock I set up and knocked over."

"But it could have been something," Astrid countered, hating to be wrong.

"And if it was, I would have reacted myself and you would have heard two sounds."

"This is pointless."

"If you think that, then you will never become better."

Astrid paused as she reached for the leather strip covering her eyes. Thinking carefully, Astrid smirked and stared at Hedvig. "If you're so good at this, why don't you show me how to do it?" Astrid remarked.

Heiđrún sighed, shaking her head to the blind Astrid. "If you want to see how it's done, then give the strip to me," Heiđrún demanded, growling lowly behind her voice. Astrid removed the strap, throwing it harshly at Hedvig. The auburn girl caught the strip and quickly covered her eyes, standing still and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Give me…" Heiđrún began, then ducked her head from a punch hurled at her from Astrid. She quickly moved between her opponent's legs and got to the log a few feet away. Astrid was shocked, to say the least, but relieved that Hedvig was telling the truth in a way. Soon the blonde paused to grab rocks that the other girl left behind.

Heiđrún focused on the dark world around her, taking in smells and sounds around her but also the vibrations from the ground. She could barely feel anything through these things on her feet, but she could feel some trembling. She mentally cleared away the sounds of the forest that she recognized as normal and caught the leaves crunching that was going away from her. She could smell Astrid's minute scent in the air, but it wasn't a lot. The wind didn't favor the scent wafting towards her, so Heiđrún focused on the last known spot of sound and moved to get a better smell in the air.

Astrid watched while she moved cautiously backward while watching the girl. _'Why are you moving to the side while staring near where I previously stood?'_ she pondered, taking a rock and moving her arm.

Heiđrún heard a rustle further back from where she heard Astrid last. Heiđrún ducked down further to get under cover of the brush more to cause more sounds from her attacker. She knew that Astrid would need to stand up to attack, causing more noise for her to track her target. Soon enough, Heiđrún heard more noises and ducked even further, but also moved in the direction on all fours.

Astrid couldn't see where Hedvig had disappeared to so suddenly and was in a panic. Astrid looked around desperately, cause more of the underbrush to create sounds until she found herself in the dirt with Hedvig on top of her snarling like a dragon. Astrid's eyes widened with both fear and shock.

"This… is unbelievable. This can't be real…" Astrid managed to say to Hedvig, causing the girl on top to lean down and lick Astrid's face.

"Now do you believe?" Heiđrún inquired, removing the strap from her eyes and blinking a few times once back in the light.

"How long did it take you to learn this?"

"I've been learning over my entire life of fifteen winters."

"You mean years…"

"Yeah... years. My parents always used the term winters as their way to tell when a year has passed."

The two teenagers were silent, letting the wind and sounds of the forest surround them. Unbeknownst to one of them, a set of emerald eyes were watching them. Guðbrandr watched the two carefully, catching his mate's eyes once in the entire exchange. Heiđrún had caught his musk earlier when Astrid was blindfolded and used that chance to reposition herself to keep Astrid from seeing him.

Guðbrandr though was impressed by how well his mate kept her form of stalking even while being a Viking. This made him brim with joy knowing that his Night Wing mate was still undeniably inside of her. He watched as his mate in Viking form took the other Viking deeper into the woods away from him. This allowed him to scuttle away to find food for the day thinking, _'I'm starting to grow to like this form as well. She is beautiful either way.'_

The day went on with the two girls training deep in the forest away from the village. Astrid would get flustrated constantly, but given time she started to catch on. Her pride drove her to learn quickly and Heiđrún taught the blonde like a hatchling having to learn how to be a dragon with no instincts. Finally, when the training was over and they were heading back, Heiđrún caught a glimpse of something in Astrid's eyes. She wanted to examine them more closely but had to devise a way to do it.

A chance came to her when Astrid got caught in a spider web, causing the girl to try and remove the thick, sticky silk from her head and face. Heiđrún told the other teen that she could help if she sat down on a nearby log. Astrid complied knowing that it would be better than flailing around.

During this moment, Heiđrún not only cleared away the silk but examined the other girl's eyes. She saw the same spark inside of Astrid as she had seen inside of Fishlegs. _'By the Goddess Nóttu, this island is full of Dragon Souls. Is this the work of Nóttu and Ljós? Or is this the work of Odin? Or all of them to bring our two kinds back together?'_ she pondered while trying to decode the plan.

Once Heiđrún was finished removing the spider web, the girls went back into the village and went their separate ways. Heiđrún promised to stay out of trouble even though she was heading to see Fishlegs at the Blacksmith.

Arriving at the Blacksmith, Heiđrún found her ally and fellow Dragon Soul working on the last of the swords in front of him. Gobber grinned and greeted her before she could enter.

"Well lass, how was your day?" the blacksmith master asked.

"I was in the woods with Astrid until just now," the human-dragon replied.

"Oh really now?" Gobber inquired. "And what pray tell did you and Astrid do in the forest?"

"Oh, I was teaching her some of my knowledge is all."

"Great to hear," Gobber then patted the heiress on the back. "She'll make a fine warrior. Just like you lass."

"I think she's got something more than being a fine warrior. She's definitely _smarter_ than most around here," Fishlegs chimed in at the sharpening wheel.

"Oh, you mean like you?" Gobber bemoaned.

Heiđrún poked Gobber's belly to get his attention and then punched his face as hard as she could once the adult turned around while growling lowly. "Don't you _ever_ say something demeaning to him ever again. You really don't know his true strength and don't know what the gods have in store for not only him or me but for a few others on this island," Heiđrún shouted at the blacksmith, her eyes glaring up at him.

"Wow, for a whee lass you are pretty vocal and…" Gobber stated, reaching up to feel his jaw that still stung slightly. "Strong for a scrawny lass too."

Fishlegs was slack-jawed in amazement at Heiđrún's ferocity. _'I can still see the dragon within her in these moments, but yet she has those kind moments where she could fit in as a Viking. Although, Vikings can be that furious as well,'_ he thought. He placed down the sword he just finished.

"Could you excuse us, Gobber?" Fishlegs asked, putting the last sword into the storage bin. Gobber looked at his apprentice and then back to Hedvig. The blacksmith left for the Great Hall, most likely to get some mead.

Hedvig huffed and calmed down quickly once Gobber had left. "Did you really have to hit him?" FIshlegs inquired quietly.

"Even as a hatchling, I stood up to the adults around me," Heiđrún answered. "But I didn't come here to argue or even start anything. I want to ask you a question about the…" She then leaned in and whispered the rest of her sentence, "saddle."

Fishlegs looked around and lead Heiđrún into the back part of the workshop. Inside, he had the prototype of the saddle he was going to put on Meatlug. "So this is the first iteration of her saddle. What do you think?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Well, considering this my first time ever seeing such a thing… it looks good?" Heiđrún responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"You know, I never thought of that. So, what question do you have about the saddle?"

Heiđrún took a deep breath and asked her question, "Can you make one for Guðbrandr?"

Fishlegs stood there for a moment, trying to contemplate and understand if she is being serious or not. Before he could answer, she spoke first. "Yes, I'm serious. I'm not going to be carried back home to my mom underneath him the entire way."

"You're not going to stay?"

"I want to stay and everything, but I am of two worlds and I need to somehow live in both. I've been a Night Wing for most of my life and that is what I'm the most comfortable being, but I will never forget you Fishlegs and neither will Guðbrandr. You and the other Dragon Souls…"

"OTHERS?!" Fishlegs shouted, quickly getting his mouth covered by Heiđrún who leaped to keep him quiet.

"Yes, I found another Dragon Soul in one of the other teenagers."

"Which one?" he asked nervously.

"It's Astrid."

"You've got to be kidding me? The most Viking of Viking females has a Dragon Soul in her?!"

"And she's not dead either, so that means her partner dragon is nearby as well. She had to have seen it in order to prevent her from burning to death by her Dragon Soul igniting."

"But we've been raided for years. It could be dead for all we know."

"Hmm, I don't know, but when we go to the arena tonight with Guðbrandr, I'll ask him if he knows anything about dragon deaths with their paired soul."

The two agreed and continued to plan saddle designs since being a former dragon, she could best direct Fishlegs on where the straps should wrap around a body to secure it to the dragon.

As the sun neared the horizon, the two went their separate ways. Heiđrún made her way towards the Great Hall, but on the way, she halted her movements as a rock flew in front of her. She then stepped back and ducked the next two objects flung at her. A low growl emanated from her throat as her eyes trained on the location the objects were hurled. There stood Snotlout and the twins ready to throw something else at her.

Heiđrún growled louder while stalking towards the trio while effortlessly dodging the objects flung in her direction. Once she was close enough, she leaped towards Snotlout and pushed him down into the mud. The human dragon snarled down at Snotlout who was whimpering and telling the twins to help him.

"Look, Hedvig, I didn't mean it," Tuffnut spoke, taking a step back from the aggravated teen.

"Yeah… we didn't mean anything by it," Snotlout sniveled out of his mouth.

Heiđrún was about to say something, but in that moment of staring into Snotlout's eyes, she was taken back by yet another Dragon Soul. She then hissed and screamed at Snotlout before leaping and grabbing hold of Ruffnut. Snotlout got up and ran away quickly and Tuffnut started to do the same.

"You hold it right there, Tuffnut," Heiđrún raged. "I won't hurt you, but I want to look in your eyes." Once she was finished, she bore her sight into Ruffnut's glassy orbs. She huffed loudly, releasing the female twin and strolling towards the male. Tuffnut fainted but with the now limp Viking in front of her, she peeled the eyelids back to gaze into the empty eyes.

She now had the reason for the raids most likely, but to confirm she needed to find something else out. _'I need to know what other dragons they have in the arena. Gobber did say they would win the honor to kill a Flame Skin, but what other kinds of dragons they have there for training,'_ she pondered angrily while walking towards the Great Hall.

Time flew by after dinner until Heiđrún went home and started catching up with Astrid. The two girls spent their evening speaking about how Astrid could learn to see without seeing faster. All the while, Heiđrún had started to piece together her explanation of why this village was assaulted the most out of any village she had flown over nearly half a moon ago.

' _This village had to be the birthplace of the Dragon Souls in ancient times, I suspect. The Queen came nearby and started to control dragons that did not have Dragon Soul partners or weren't paired with them yet. She then attacked this village to disrupt Dragon Souls from somehow forming around the archipelago. Then her continued assaults on this village and the others on occasion were to destroy any new Dragon Souls that might have came to be. This had to be the reason for all of this, but yet her plan is failing because there are seven living Dragon Souls from this village and if I can somehow get the others paired, we can possibly triumph over the Queen and return to living in harmony,'_ Heiđrún devised and concluded. With her deduction, she decided to tell Fishlegs her thoughts once she snuck out this evening.

The two girls went to bed, but Heiđrún left once she heard the soft, slow breathing of Astrid who was fast asleep. Heiđrún was worried that Astrid had picked up enough from today's session to know that she snuck out, but her worry was unfounded at least tonight.

Heiđrún silently trekked through the village, avoiding any patrols to reach the arena. There Fishlegs and Guðbrandr were waiting for her inside. This took her by surprise, but then again these were very different times they lived in. Instead of heading down, she went up to the cage mechanisms to release Kaija from the pen. Once the door opened, the Boulder Crusher flew out and licked her partner across the face.

Guðbrandr looked up to see his mate already on the way down, leaping down across the differently sized gates. He was about to speak when she held up her little paw to him. "Let me say something first to you both," Heiđrún announced, noticing Fishlegs sitting up now to listen after being knocked over. Guðbrandr sat onto his hind legs to listen, but not before smacking his maw in tiredness.

"There are four other Dragon Souls in this village and all of them are the teenagers in dragon training," Heiđrún declared, causing a shocked looked on both the human and one dragon in front of her. "While you get Kaija ready for your first flight, Guðbrandr come with me and speak to the dragons behind the gates so I can see into their eyes."

Fishlegs recovered from the shock and started to strap the saddle onto Meatlug, the unlikely lovers moved towards the gate with Stormur behind it. Heiđrún smiled as Guðbrandr explained the situation, lifting his mate up to look into the Spike Shooters eye. The human dragon smiled brightly, finding that Stormur had the same spark in her that her lover had in his.

Heiđrún asked her mate to relay a message to Stormur. He repeated, **"You are a partner dragon to a Dragon Soul. You may have already bonded together, but you may not have had enough eye contact with the Viking to form it."**

" **That is true, I never looked at any of the Vikings close enough to maybe bond with a Dragon Soul, except maybe two of them,"** Stormur responded, thinking back to the maze training day. **"Do you know how long the contact needs to be?"**

" **It should only need to be a few moments, but after last night, I would say that at least four or five heartbeats must pass in order to bond."**

Guðbrandr heard a question from his mate and he then asked the Spike Shooter. **"What did these two look like?"** he asked, flicking his ear plates before continuing. **"Heiđrún would like to know so she can determine who could be left for you."**

" **I think it was the two that looked exactly the same."**

"Ah, the twins. So that leaves Stormur with either Astrid or Snotlout," Heiđrún said while walking to the next cage. Guðbrandr bid Stormur goodbye, following after his mate. His nose caught wind of someone familiar in the cage. He couldn't pinpoint it, but it seemed very familiar. When he peered inside, he spoke out about the species, **"It's a Spark Bang in this cage and their scent is familiar."** He roared lowly to gain the attention of the Spark Bang and called for them to come forward.

When Heiđrún saw the features of the Spark Bang, she hissed and growled loudly, stomping her foot and shaking her rear as if she had a tail. "By Ljós, it's you two. The two that caused all this trouble, Loki and Surtur!" Heiđrún snarled, causing Guðbrandr to look at her questioningly.

After catching the scent of the Viking at the door, Loki started, **"It's the…"**

" **...special Night Wing,"** Surtur finished

"Leave them be, we'll deal with them later," Heiđrún growled, stomping away back to Fishlegs and Kaija. Guðbrandr wanted to know more about these two but decided not to ask when his mate was this aggravated. He saw this _saddle_ as his mate called it, which was a seat for someone to sit on.

"Are you ready Fishlegs?" Heiđrún inquired.

"I think so… but I won't know until we try," Fishlegs answered, patting Meatlug on the head.

" **I'm ready to try, my partner,"** Meatlug said almost in response to the Norse spoke. Fishlegs climbed up into the saddle and patting Meatlug gently.

"Please, go slow, Meatlug."

Meatlug flapped her wings quickly, raising off the ground slowly while trying to adjust to the new weight of her partner. She didn't want to fly any higher as she heard her partner whining and his body also shifting around a lot. They flew around the inside of the arena slowly until Fishlegs slipped off the left side of the saddle, hitting on his side against the slab floor.

Heiđrún rushed over as Meatlug landed and nuzzled against Fishlegs. "I'm okay... I'm okay, but that was great!" Fishlegs shouted, causing Guðbrandr to look around and listen for any movements.

"That's great, but we have to go… now! We've been out too long and made too much noise," Heiđrún responded with great concern and haste. FIshlegs got up and began removing the saddle. Once off, Heiđrún ushered Meatlug into her pen while the Night Wing helped Fishlegs carry the saddle out of the arena. Guðbrandr jumped off the edge of the cliff, diving for the sea while the pair ran back across the bridge to the village.

It was a night for all of them to be proud. The saddle worked but needed a few adjustments. For Guðbrandr, he would have to find out more about this Loki and Surtur. Heiđrún, though, was the most profoundly impressed with the day. She not only helped and made Astrid a better person, but she also found out the other Dragon Souls in this village. _'I will change this village for the better. I'll just do it one hatchling at a time!'_ she proclaimed to herself.


	29. Payback and Bonding

**Author's Notes: Not much to say, just busy with the holidays and now will be working on the story a bit more. Hope everyone enjoys what is going on and expect a climax coming soon in a few chapters.**

* * *

 _Payback and Bonding_

The next morning, Astrid awoke from her rest, happy for the day ahead of her. It was another training day for them at the Arena. She gazed towards Hedvig and saw the petite girl slumbering still. _'I swear she sleeps like she wants to be awake at night,'_ Astrid pondered, pulling back the furs from her bed. Just as she was about to wake up Hedvig, she noticed a black object on the floor near where Hedvig slept. Reaching down, she felt the black material quickly. It was rough like it was a scale from a dragon. _'Just what have you been up to, Hedvig?'_

Astrid put the scale away and quickly went down the stairs. "Where is Hedvig at, Astrid?" Ingeborg asked while cooking some eggs.

"She's still sleeping like a newborn yak after birth," Astrid remarked.

"I'll get her up," Astrid's mom stated, moving towards the stairs. Astrid then took over the cooking. "She's just like you when you were younger, dear."

Astrid focused on trying not to burn the food while her mother went to wake up Hedvig. Her mind began to wander while she thought about Hedvig, the scale, and her dragon knowledge. _'There has to be something that she is hiding about how she knows so much about every dragon. Why does she have different names for all the dragons? Why does she act like one of them all the time?'_ Astrid pondered, moving the pan slowly back and forth.

Upstairs, Ingeborg slide the door inward to see Hedvig whimpering and thrashing around the floor with growls arising from her throat. Ingeborg stepped forward quickly, grabbing hold of the young girl's shoulders. "Hedvig… Hedvig, wake up…" she reassured the little girl.

Heiđrún jolted off the floor and grabbed hold onto Ingeborg, staring into the older woman's eyes with a feral look. A louder growl escaped her lips until she shook her head, noticing it was Astrid's mother. Heiđrún jumped down and bit her lower lip, shying away as she ran down the stairs.

Ingeborg stared in shock at the now empty room, processing the scene that occurred just moments ago. Her thoughts were interrupted by the smell of smoke. "ASTRID!"

Heiđrún ran through the village, knowing that she had to see Fishlegs and then her Gunny. She dipped and weaved through the villagers until she ran into Fishlegs in the middle of her weaves. He was holding onto a big basket of fish, causing the contents to fall onto her. She grumbled lowly from being buried in fish until a certain smell hit her nostrils.

Heiđrún trashed around violently to get out of the pile, growling louder by the second. Upon removing herself from the pile, she took notice of the devilish smell. Fishlegs was about to apologize when the eel came into his view with Heiđrún now stomping on it and shouting, "Die you vile creature! Die! DIE!"

Fishlegs grabbed hold of Heiđrún, guiding her away from the pile of fish. He swore he saw her eyes change before his own, but they were still human. "Hedvig, calm down, please…" Fishlegs pleaded. Heiđrún breathed heavily while being dragged away from dropped fish. "Slimy creature needs to die!" she exclaimed.

"It already is dead."

"No.. it can't be, it's still there. It needs to burn!"

Heiđrún thrashed some more until she finally calmed down in Fishlegs arms and being out of sight of the creature. "Feeling better?" Fishlegs inquired. Heiđrún nodded before looking at the forest. "When is training?" she asked, trying to figure out if she could see Gunny before the training.

"Just after dagmal, we'll be after the arena."

"By Nottú, I wanted to see Gunny before the arena."

"Go eat and meet me at the Blacksmith's. I have some designs for the saddle," Fishlegs responded silently to Heiđrún. He then went back to the strewn contents of the basket, placing everything back into it except one item, which entered his vest. Hedvig scrambled off to the Great Hall to feed while her friend went off to his duties.

Fishlegs began to wonder, _'Do all dragons hate eels?'_

Fishlegs stayed busy until Gobber dragged him away from the Blacksmith's. Hedvig never arrived because she was caught by Astrid and dragged away for some quick training before the arena training.

Once all the trainees arrived, Gobber paired them up into groups of two with each person having a bucket of water. He paired Hedvig with Astrid, Fishlegs with Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Snotlout. Upon locking them inside, he shouted, "Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive." He had agitated the Hideous Zippleback prior to the teens arriving.

The double doors that held back the Hideous Zippleback exploded open, causing a vast cloud of green gas to engulf the ring, swirling around the pair of trainees. The pairs huddled closer to each other while Gobber continued explaining the lesson.

"Now a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other lights it," Gobber explained, putting his arms behind his back while moving away. "Your job is to know which is which."

The teens had spread out from their starting spots, but all of them were trying to find this dragon hidden in the gas. Fishlegs bumped into Ruffnut who scoffed at the chubby teen. Fishlegs nervousness began to become apparent due to him muttering off facts again.

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its… " Fishlegs sputtered out until Ruffnut elbowed him in the gut.

"Will you stop this nonsense or we are going to die!" Ruffnut shouted.

Fishlegs recoiled but didn't lose his pail of water. Snotlout and Tuffnut were pressed back to back while moving through the green fog. Snotlout sang, "If that dragon shows either of his faces," in an attempt to calm his nerve. "I'm gonna-" Snotlout began but halted when he saw something coming closer to him. "THERE!" he shouted, causing Tuffnut to spin around at that moment.

Both boys hurled the contents of their buckets at whatever was in the fog, hoping it was a dragon. From the fog, a loud 'hey' could be heard as the fog cleared to reveal a soaked Astrid and Hedvig. Heiđrún was seething in anger, responding, "You dimwitted hatchlings!"

Tuffnut looked confused at the words spewed from Hedvig. He was about to make a remark when the fog engulfed him and he was pulled into the fog. Astrid froze and bent down to focus on the sounds. She took notice that Hedvig had already done the same thing, backing away slowly from the fog.

Snotlout ran past the duo while the two girls who closed their eyes returning to focus harder. Astrid was jarred from her state by a fleeing Tuffnut that ran into her. "OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" he shouted in terror.

Heiđrún continued to focus, jumping quickly to dodge the tail flung at her. Astrid and Tuffnut were not so lucky, being thrown backward. Heiđrún charged forward but got headbutted back onto the ground.

Soon, it was just Ruffnut and Fishlegs left with buckets. "Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now," Fishlegs remarked, but Ruffnut threw her bucket into the fog leaving Fishlegs alone. "Now, it's real single-digits," she replied.

Fishlegs shivered, but he hoped that the eel would do the trick if it came close enough. Suddenly from the fog, a head popped out causing Fishlegs to jump slightly, but he regained his composure enough to throw his water onto it.

When Fishlegs noticed gas coming from the maw, he commented, "Oh… wrong one." Clicking sounds could be heard behind Fishlegs, causing him to turn and be face-to-face with the sparker head.

" **Let's play…"** Loki started with Surtur finishing, **"...have some fun with this Viking."**

The two heads snaked closer towards Fishlegs causing Heiđrún to call out Fishlegs' name, soon followed by Gobber shouting it as well. Soon though, everyone freezes as they see the dragon sniff at Fishlegs and start cowering away.

Fishlegs gave a soft smirk as he put up his hands and started motioning his arms to move the dragon back while shouting, "BACK! BACK! BACK!"

Loki and Surtur cowered and move backward, outward grumbling and pleading, **"Slick… disgusting… creature… stop moving towards… us please…"**

"Now don't make me tell you again!" Fishlegs continued to assert himself while the dual-headed dragon slunk back towards the open cage doors.

Heiđrún couldn't believe her ears and friend. _'You sneaky Viking. You grabbed one of those disgusting eels and kept it in your vest. You inferred that my hatred would be the same for other dragons or just blind luck, but he was correct in his thinking,'_ she thought, watching in amazement while everyone else watched dumbfounded.

Once near the cage, Loki and Surtur turned and huddled into the back of the cage. "Yes, that's right. Back into your cage!" Fishlegs asserted while slyly opening his vest and throwing the smoked eel into the cage. He shut the doors and put the bracing bar in place, reprimanding the dragon one last time, "Now… umm, you think about not attacking us like that again, okay."

He turned to see the teens, minus Heiđrún, and Gobber staring slack-jawed at him. "Okay…" Fishlegs noted. "So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to…" Before finishing his explanation, Fishlegs ran out of the arena past the speechless group. Heiđrún soon followed, leaving everyone in the arena to wonder what they just watched.

Astrid snapped out of her befuddlement first, following after the two with a single thought in her head: _'She's helping him more than me.'_

Heiđrún laughed as she caught up with Fishlegs. Upon reaching his side, she punched him in the shoulder, telling him "You clever Viking. You used that slimy creature to get Loki and Surtur to back away from you."

"Well… yeah," Fishlegs stammered while being a tad embarrassed by his tactic. "I saw how you reacted and hoped that maybe it would in training. I feel bad though because I feel it is cheating."

Heiđrún smiled while reaching for his shoulder. "You didn't cheat," she declared, patting the chubby male on the shoulder. "You used your smarts to win the battle. Not everything is easy and sometimes using your intelligence is better than brute strength." She skipped in front of him and turned around to face him while still walking. "I did it often when I was younger. I beat Guðbrandr many of times with my intelligence even though he is the stronger dragon."

Fishlegs looked around as the topic of dragons arose to make sure the others around them didn't take notice. Thankfully, none seemed to care about the two of them walking through the village. "That's all well and good, but remember we are in the middle of a village so none of that talk right now," he implored his human-dragon friend.

"Then let's go to the smith. We won't be bothered there for a while."

"I was just going to suggest that Hedvig. I have a surprise to show you!" Fishlegs exclaimed, taking the lead for a moment before running out of breath. Heiđrún took the lead but didn't lead for long as she fell back and stayed at Fishlegs' side the rest of the way.

Once at the Blacksmiths', Fishlegs brought Heiđrún back into the room Gobber gave him for his planning and experimentation. Heiđrún looked around with her mouth a gap slightly in amazement and slight horror.

"Oh yeah, those were from the old days of when I wanted to be like the rest," Fishlegs explained, clearing his table of the saddle plans for both Meatlug and Guðbrandr. "They all don't work, nothing I made seemed to work except when it came to the Mangler that shot down Guðbrandr. Again sorry for that."

Heiđrún shook her head from the clouds, turning to look at Fishlegs. "No… it's okay. And he's forgiven you because you freed him from the Queen's control," she answered, moving closer to the table. "So what is it you wanted to show me?"

Fishlegs grinned, pulling out the covered saddle from under the table. Uncovering it, the saddle became visible in the semi-lit room. The leather was carefully fitted into a saddle that Heiđrún had never seen before and the only conclusion came to her mind: Guðbrandr's saddle.

"It's ready for us to try tonight. Hopefully, I got the measurements right from what little I could remember of his size."

Heiđrún ran her fingers over it and could feel the love and detail that Fishlegs poured into this creation. She closed her eyes and began to imagine what it would be like to fly as a human on the back of a dragon. The feeling she had felt all her life as a dragon would be normal for her, but for Fishlegs or the others, it would be a sense of pure ecstasy.

"He'll be happy that we can leave whenever we want, but I have a task to do while here," she said with determination.

"And that is to what exactly?"

"Bring back the age of the Dragon Souls and end that Queen's reign of terror!" she exclaimed, turning to face Fishlegs in the eyes. Inside her eyes, there was a fire of clarity and desire to join both worlds back together.

"So why do you need a saddle if that is what you are going to do?" Fishlegs inquired, gathering up the saddle to put it under the table again.

"Because once it's brought back, I want to bring my mother home for my dad."

"Are you sure she even wants to?"

"I think once I bring peace here, she will come. She didn't come because of her partner, Cloudjumper."

"What kind of dragon are they?"

"He's a… Cloud dancer to dragons, but I never saw him in the book you have here."

Fishlegs squealed with excitement at the thought of a new dragon to document. "Oh Thor, a new dragon?! Can you describe him to me?" he barraged her with a flurry of questions after questions.

Heiđrún couldn't help but giggle at the Vikings' enthusiasm about the new dragon she spoke about. For her though, she was dead set on bringing her mother back especially if the King didn't know how to change herself back to a Night Wing.

Fishlegs grabbed Heiđrún's hand exiting the blacksmith and heading towards the forest. The two ran together, chuckling and laughing while going through to see the Night Fury. The two tumbled down the ramp slamming into the shield Fishlegs left behind one day to block the entrance.

Guðbrandr lifted his head to look at where he heard the Viking and his mate grunt from the impact. Lifting himself off the cool ground, he stretched while the two came into the cove. He smacked his jaws and nuzzled into his mate, purring lovingly.

"I'm happy to see you too love, but we have something that is for you and me," Heiđrún admitted as Fishlegs set the bag on the ground. He began to uncover the saddle while the Night Fury watched in curiosity.

Once the saddle was unveiled, Guðbrandr came close to it and smelt the material. He sneezed at the smell of the tanned leather. **"It smells like I'm marking territory,"** he concluded, backing away from it.

"He says it smells horrible," Heiđrún translated, seeing Fishlegs put his clenched fists on his hips. "Hey, that's him saying that not me. My nose isn't as strong while a Viking."

"Well, I guess I should take it away and then he'll have to figure out how to take you home then if he won't wear it," Fishlegs teased the dragon, causing the Night Fury to growl at him. "Geez, can't take a joke can you?"

Guðbrandr grumbled lowly and looked at his mate. **"So you'll sit in this while we fly home?"** he questioned, receiving a nod of approval. **"Then let's get going, love."**

"Not so fast, I know what I need to do with this village and that is to reignite the age of Dragon Souls," she countered, Fishlegs moving the saddle onto the dragon's back. "We need to pair the Vikings with their Dragons and then defeat the Queen. After that, we will decide how best to move forward."

" **Are you claiming you want to stay being a Viking?"** Guðbrandr grunted in disapproval.

"No, but for a time after we defeat her I'll need to help this village with their Dragon Souls and I can't exactly talk to them while a Night Wing," Heiđrún answered, helping to tighten the saddle onto her mate. "So let's just get some practice in with me riding in the saddle." Guðbrandr nodded, watching his Viking formed mate get into the saddle.

"Take it easy please, love," Heiđrún pleaded while patting behind the Night Wing's head. Guðbrandr didn't head her plead and leaped out of the cove in a few wing strokes. She screamed in surprise and lurched backward, but held onto the front of the saddle quickly before falling out of it.

"HEY! I said take it easy!"

" **You know you can't hold me back. Got to keep up with me, love."**

Guðbrandr flew above the forest easily clearing the tops while his mate resituated herself into the saddle. Heiđrún looked forward as best she can with the wind lashing her face, but she smiled widely with enjoyment. _'Oh how I've missed the wind on my face,'_ she thought peacefully. Another thought crossed her mind, where was Tunglið in this quest of hers.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she slide out of the saddle when the ebony dragon banked and she fell towards the ground. Guðbrandr heard her scream and flipped midair to dive and catch her. He caught her just before she hit the ground and they crashed into a field of tall grass.

Heiđrún was toss from the Night Wing's grasp but landed softly enough to stand up quickly. She brushed off her clothes and called out for her mate to find him in a bliss and half delirious.

" **Oh… so… soft and… dreamy… I love this…"** Guðbrandr cooed while squirming and rubbing himself against the tall grass field. Heiđrún took a handful of the grass, tucking it into her vest. She coaxed her drugged lover back into the forest away from the grass.

The two unlikely couple made their way back to the cove where Fishlegs asked several questions. Before things progressed into an event of back and forth translations, Heiđrún convinced Fishlegs to take the saddle and they would talk once they got back to Berk. Halfway back to the village, the two were spotted by Astrid. They ran and lost her, but Heiđrún knew that given time with the training she gave Astrid, Astrid would not be so easily lost. Then, that gave her an idea.

 _Hundreds of miles away_

Tunglið stood over a familiar body she knew from her early childhood. She towered over it was the Viking barked words in defiance of their recent defeat. Lowering her head, she _spoke_ to the Viking in his own tongue. "This is for my mother and father," she said in a lower tone the man could only hear. Even if she spoke louder, no one else could hear what she said to everyone, dragon or Viking, that could be seen was lying dead or splattered on the snowy ground.

Tunglið gathered the gas inside of her throat before concentrating it, even more, sending a huge dust cloud into the air as her shot impacted the Viking under her. _'I did it… I got their revenge but why do I feel nothing?'_ she thought, once the cloud dissipated around her.

" **Because as my vassal, you have no feelings for the actions you do. This was your final test, I told you to come here and destroy the evil at this location, to act as I would act to balance the scales,"** the ethereal form spoke, walking beside Tunglið.

" **Even after everything I've learned, it doesn't make sense how you decide what or when to help out all those that call to you,"** the Night Wing state, turning to look at her guide.

" **That is how the strings of the world are tied. Some events, I can intervene while others need to occur to create something better for all."**

" **And how will I know which strings are able to change?"**

The ethereal being solidified into a solid Night Wing form and sat down in front of the young Night Wing. **"You'll know because I will be with you. You've passed every trial, but yet you didn't lose who you were in them. Many have failed because they lose themselves in the power and trials. You, Tunglið, have been blessed with my power and yet show no desire to use it more than beyond its intended purpose,"** the figure spoke as it grew transparent slowly. **"Now my child, it is time for you to fulfill your duties as the embodiment of Nóttu."**

The form of Nóttu disappeared and joined with that of Tunglið. Wisps of light faded around the Night Wing as her eyes were wide at the possibilities. After several minutes of staring into the smoke-filled sky, Tunglið turned southwest to the strings she needed to attend to first. **"It's time… to reunite and start a new age,"** the young Night Wing spoke aloud, opening her wings before bolting into the skies away from the evil storm she had slain.


	30. The Seeds of Change

**Author's Note: So a lot of things have been going on in my life but the biggest thing is that I have started streaming over on Twitch. If you want to see myself playing a variety of games, come onto Twitch and look for DracoAsier. Hope to see people there, but that is the reason why this is late the most, but I will see this story to the end.**

* * *

 _The Seeds of Change_

Upon returning to the edge of the village, Heiđrún suggested that they take a night off from visiting the ring. Fishlegs asked about Guðbrandr showing up and getting caught. She told Fishlegs that her mate knew that if she didn't show up after a while that he would return to the cove. Fishlegs was still perplexed until Heiđrún tapped her nose to indicate the dragon could smell her.

"Why aren't we going tonight?" Fishlegs finally asked.

"Because I want to see if a hunch of mine is correct tonight with a certain someone," Heiđrún replied cryptically. She turned her head slightly towards the sea, looking out at the setting Sun Dragon. Fishlegs followed her gaze, but that was not the reason why she turned her head.

Heiđrún caught the glimpse of Astrid hiding in the bushes in the distance. The dragon turned Viking girl kept her senses turned to Astrid for a few more moments. She knew the distance between them was far enough away that the words they spoke were not going to be heard. Soon, Heiđrún turned to the Great Hall and began walking to it. Fishlegs went towards the Blacksmith to make some more calibrations to the seat.

Astrid watched the two and continued to wonder what exactly the two of them were doing in the forest. The moment they looked to the sea, Astrid held fast at the forest edge while trying to listen in to them. She cursed herself as their voices were too silent to understand the words.

Once they went their separate ways, Astrid followed closely behind Hedvig as the girl walked to the Great Hall. _'What were you doing in the forest with him? You best not be training him to beat me!'_ Astrid scolded mentally while creeping slowly behind the girl.

Heiđrún turned a corner and quickly leaped onto the low hanging roof before Astrid could round the corner. Astrid stopped at the corner to peer around it and was shocked to find Hedvig nowhere in sight. She sprinted forward to see if Hedvig had gone around another corner quickly, but Hedvig was no longer in view.

Above, Heiđrún watched carefully until someone shouted her to get off the roof. Astrid gazed upward to find a falling Hedvig landing in front of her. _'How in Thor's name did she get up there that quickly?'_ Astrid pondered, watching the small girl grab her wrists. "Come, we need to talk," Heiđrún declared, confidently as she dragged Astrid towards the Blacksmith's.

"Where are you taking me?" Astrid demanded, giving some resistance to her arm being pulled. _'And how is she so much stronger than me!?'_

"You'll see when we get there," Heiđrún countered, not wanting to get any more information than she had to right now. She was also surprised that some of her draconic strength was returning to her. She thought it might be that she's fully accepting both lives and whichever is needed in her current form comes out, but she wasn't sure in the end.

Astrid continued to question the girl repeatedly, but Heiđrún didn't budge with a single answer. When the Blacksmith came into view for the girls, Gobber shouted out to them.

"Oi, what are you two lasses doing here?" Gobber asked, beating some iron into form. The sparks from the hammer hitting the hot iron caused Heiđrún to flinch with each strike.

"Where is Fishlegs?" Heiđrún asked, trying to look away from the sparks. Astrid took notice of her _fear_ and wondered why any Viking would be afraid of it.

"Oh, he's in his usual place. Shall I call him out for ya?" Gobber proposed.

"That's fine, we're going in," Heiđrún responded, while Astrid continued to fight.

"I can walk on my own you know!" Astrid hissed, continuing to struggle in the other girl's grip.

"I have to say, didn't know you had that strength in you, Hedvig. Guess you can't judge a Viking by their looks," Gobber remarked.

"Nor should you with a dragon either," Heiđrún responded softly, pushing open the door to the workshop Fishlegs had in the back. Inside Fishlegs jumped in surprise when Heiđrún came in and pulled Astrid inside with her. He quickly tried to cover the saddle he was currently working on haphazardly.

"What… what is she doing here?" Fishlegs asked timidly.

"Because she had been following us since we were coming back from the forest and it will be best to start with her."

"What in Odin's name are you talking about and why are you with him in the forest?"

Heiđrún let go of the other girl's wrist, staring back into her eyes. "If you want to see then you will be shown since you are one of the others like Fishlegs," Heiđrún declared, pulling the saddle off the table. Astrid stood there confused, wondering how she and Fishlegs were the same until Fishlegs grabbed Heiđrún's wrist.

"Before you go anywhere with that I need to show you the improvements," Fishlegs told the dragon girl, taking a belt out and putting it around her waist. "There are two hooks on the side of the saddle that you need to clip these leads into if you don't want to fall again."

Heiđrún nodded and held the saddle tight in her grasps, moving towards the back door. "Come, Astrid, it's time to see the truth you've been missing," Heiđrún said before taking her leave out the back door, leaving the stunned Astrid behind until she burst from the door.

"What in the name of Thor are you talking about? Where are we going? How are Fishlegs and I the same?" Astrid threw out question after question while keeping up with the other girl. Heiđrún remained firm in her silence while still running through the village as it became the twilight hour on the island.

"The forest is dangerous at night, Hedvig. We need to go back to the village before we get attacked by a dragon," Astrid commented, remaining firm in her attitude and composition.

"I've been out here several nights and what's out there doesn't mess with me," Heiđrún countered, continuing to press forward to the cove. _'It's time to start changing these teens thoughts about dragons.'_

 _The Cove_

Inside the cove, Guðbrandr paced around near the pond trying to find a spot to lay down for the night. He knew tonight was going to be simple because his mate whispered that they weren't going to the cages tonight.

Just as he found a spot, one of his ear plates perked up as sounds penetrated into his skull. **"Two Vikings coming here at this time of night?"** he pondered, moving to the small cave in one of the walls. **"This can't be good, but I'll just hide until I know who they are and what is their purpose."**

He watched the entrance and the cove edge carefully with his keen night vision. He kept his breathing slow but also focused on each scent brought in by the lung-full. Once the scents were close enough, he recognized one of them as his mate, but the other was new but familiar. It then dawned on him that this other scent was the girl Heiđrún was residing with currently.

He kept to the shadows because his instincts were indicating to him that something was amiss. Then he heard Heiđrún call out for him after setting down something on a rock.

Heiđrún called out again causing Astrid to look around in a mix of fear and curiosity. "Who are you calling for? You shouldn't be so loud or you'll alert the dragons in the area!" Astrid scolded sternly.

Heiđrún called out one more time adding that it's time for the change. "My partner in my life. He's been there since I grew up and I've grown up with him as well," she answered, looking towards the cave she knew Guðbrandr would go into if he was unsure about something. "You'll be afraid at first, but you'll change quickly."

Guðbrandr didn't know what his mate was planning but decided to trust her. He lifted his body up and crept out of the shadows while focusing on the blonde Viking. As he caught the shocked face on this girl, he saw Heiđrún unveil the saddle again but why now he thought. Astrid began to scream for help but was quickly stopped by Heiđrún pouncing on her and covering her mouth.

Astrid leered at Hedvig wondering what was going on as the girl on top told Astrid to calm down and listen before she acts and that Guðbrandr won't attack unless he had a reason. Astrid still struggled under the smaller, yet stronger teen. The Night Wing came closer and finally sat on his hind legs, staring down at the blonde girl. His forest eyes meeting her ice blue and even though they were not a bonded pair, Astrid felt something strange coming from this dragon.

It wasn't fear coursing through Astrid, but excitement and curiosity. She had felt it once before in the ring briefly, but now seeing this unknown dragon. "What is he and why do I feel… strange?" she mumbled against Hedvig's hand.

Heiđrún pulled her hand away looking back at her mate and then back to Astrid. "That's because… your world is about to change for the better," Heiđrún responded, lifting herself off of Astrid. "Astrid meet Guðbrandr. Guðbrandr this is Astrid that you've smelt before."

Astrid stood up slowly brushing off the dirt from her skirt. "Explain Hedvig," she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her. Heiđrún huffed while moving to Guðbrandr and then started to explain everything to her while putting the saddle on her mate. She started simple with the Dragon Souls then moving onto her mother.

"I call yak dung on everything, Hedvig," Astrid demeaned. "How can Vikings be friends with Dragons when all they do is attack us?"

"And yet, my Gunny here has yet to attack you," Heiđrún reacted while finishing the last touches to saddling up her mate. "So Astrid, you don't think that the mighty Night Wing…"

"HE'S A NIGHT FURY!"

"Yes, he is and it's what I was for most of my life since I was doomed to die if I did stay here for my Dragon Soul ignited just after my birth, causing me to die slowly."

Astrid didn't wait any longer and took off in a sprint up the ramp. The two watched her leave, smirking as they were going to play catch the terror.

"How much distance should we give her?" Heiđrún asked.

" **Halfway to the village,"** the Night Wing answered.

Heiđrún chuckled while climbing into the saddle after securing the hooks into the loops on the saddle. She reached forward and scratched behind one of Guðbrandr's ear plates, his favorite thing from her in this form. He leaned down and leaped into the air, spreading his wings and climbing into the cool night air quickly.

Astrid ran through the underbrush, panting as she made her way through the forest. She couldn't focus on her surroundings or else she would have heard the flapping wings behind her the moment she was lifted off the ground.

Astrid struggled in the front clutches of the Night Fury. She grunted and shouted as she was carried back towards the cove but soon she was dropped off on a limb near the top of a tree, while the unlikely couple landed on the treetop nearby. The tree bent and groaned under Guðbrandr as the two stare at the helpless hanging girl.

"I'm not listening to _ANYTHING_ you have to say!" Astrid screaming, holding onto the limb and trying to climb up it.

" **She's a very stubborn Viking,"** Guðbrandr remarked, turning his head to look up at Heiđrún. **"If I wasn't sure, I'd say she would be your twin."**

"I wonder what kind of dragon she would have been if we grew up together as dragons," Heiđrún spoke aloud, looking over at Astrid. "I bet she would be a fierce Spike Shooter who I think is her partner."

"Still not _LISTENING!"_

"When did you last look into the eyes of that… Deadly Nadder you call it? The one we've known as Stormur for at least ten years."

Astrid was listening but she couldn't help but think about the Deadly Nadder from the ring. As she began to recall it, she remembered the moment the two of them did lock eyes and she had the same feeling except stronger with the Nadder than the Night Fury. She looked up at Hedvig who was looking down at her.

"So Astrid, you aren't going to get down by yourself so the only way off is up," Heiđrún stated bluntly, extending a hand out to Astrid. "So what do you say? Care to trust me like you've trusted me with my dragon instincts?"

Astrid grunted while lifting herself up onto the branch, grabbing hold of Hedvig's wrist. Heiđrún helped lift the blonde into the saddle. Once in position, Astrid huffed loudly, "Now, get me down."

"You heard our guest. Down, gently," Heiđrún instructed her partner, patting the top of his head.

" **Gently… right…"** Guðbrandr remarked sarcastically. Lowering his upper body, he prepared to leave the treetop. Before Heiđrún could stop him, Guðbrandr flew into the air while spiraling up.

"GUNNY! What are you doing?!" Heiđrún screamed while her mate did his stunt show and the maiden behind her screamed in terror. "This won't get her to join our cause!"

Guðbrandr smirked to himself and continued spiraling upward into the darkening night sky. His wings tucked into his sides causing the spinning to increase. Astrid held onto Hedvig's waist tightly, pressing her head into the girl's back. "Can't you make him stop?" she pleaded while keeping her eyes shut.

"Gunny is very stubborn and he'll stick to his ways until he either gets his way or I can change his thought process.*

"Then change it!"

"Not as easy to do when I'm riding him!"

The two females bickered back and forth while the Night Wing rolled over and started diving and spinning towards the forest canopy.

"All right… I'll listen, just stop it. Please, I'm sorry!" Astrid screamed out, causing Guðbrandr to level off into an easy glide out to sea.

"That's all you wanted her to say?" Heiđrún questioned, peering out ahead at the dark and beautiful sea.

" **I thought why not show her the strength of a dragon with some fun,"** Guðbrandr answered, flapping his wings once to get some extra speed and tilted them upward to glide upward.

Astrid finally opened her eyes to see the fires of the torches way down below. It seemed magical to her with being this high. She felt a chill brush her cheek and it was then she saw they were going through the clouds and gliding above them. With a smile growing on her face, she reached down and felt the wet and fluffy nature of them.

"It's cold and wet… I never knew clouds were like this," Astrid commented, looking forward again.

"There are many things you don't know about this world. I know it because I was a dragon for the majority of my life."

"I still find that hard to believe, but it explains so much now. So you are Stoick's child?"

"Considering this is the first time I've ever been a Viking, I'm guessing so."

Astrid looked down at her arms squeezing Hedvig harder, but she didn't feel the need to release her. _'Why does her strength and power feel so warm and comforting?'_ she thought. Her thoughts were shaken as the dragon underneath her shook slightly.

Heiđrún felt a change in the subtle motions of her Night Wing partner. When she saw an earplate flick and his head shake, she knew something was wrong. She tried to stop what she thought was coming but was too late.

Guðbrandr grunted and groaned before turning violently towards where Heiđrún knew the evil was coming from: Dragon Island. The group flew through a dense fog towards their destination.

"What's he doing this time?" Astrid inquired, looking curiously ahead. Moments after she heard more dragons flying by with carrying their haul by them all.

"Are they…" Astrid began but was halted in continuing to speak by Heiđrún.

"I need to concentrate and help Guðbrandr. The queen is trying to claim him again," Heiđrún asserted, leaning down and putting her chin close to his ear plate. "Come on Gunny, you can resist her."

" **It's… hard… my mind is fighting it, but my body follows so easily,"** he responded, flying towards the distant mountain hidden in the fog.

"Stay close and keep quiet. I've never seen the queen, but if she's as large as a King, we best stay quiet and out of sight," Heiđrún responded to both of the team members with her.

The trio flew in with the other dragons, Heiđrún hearing the pleas of worry from the other dragons returning with food. She tried her best to ignore the calls, but she couldn't because her heart wouldn't let her.

Upon flying inside, Guðbrandr gained control of his body again through the efforts of his mate focusing on his mind. He swerved the group onto an upper ledge overseeing the massive, glowing red pit. The procession of dragons dropping their hauls into it seemed to never end.

Astrid observed while looking over the hunched over Hedvig. "What your father wouldn't give to see this Hedvig," she remarked while staring in awe.

"Stay quiet, we don't need to draw attention to us," Heiđrún snapped softly while feeling the Queen's presence herself. _'It feels like the King touching my mind but more violent and trying to take over my sense of duty,'_ she thought while her Viking side pushed it away from her thoughts. She could feel it even trying to invade her mate's mind, but holding the Queen back easily.

' _Is this the power of a Dragon Soul and the purpose behind it? The ability to fight against evil dragons and keep the peace,'_ she resolved in her mind. The Queen had been sending out praise to the followers, but they all seemed to cringe at the praise given to them. Just as her thought finished, the procession seemed to end except for one last Boulder Crusher.

With a single fish leaving the Boulder Crusher's gullet and into the glowing pit. The dragon hovered in place, scratching itself until a loud roar came from below.

" **That is not ENOUGH!"** the Queen roared, emerging from the pit and swallowing the dragon whole. Heiđrún mentally roared in anger from the savage act while Astrid gasped in shocked at the same scene.

The mental roar from Heiđrún made the Queen aware of her presence. **"A mind that is new, but also not of our kind. What are you?"** she called out, turning her head to try and peer around.

Guðbrandr hissed and took to the air with the rest of the startled flock flying around inside the mountain. "Hold tight!" Heiđrún screamed, causing Astrid to hold onto the small female as the Night Wing maneuvered among the chaos.

The Queen snapped, missing the trio but swallowing down a Spark Bang. Guðbrandr flew swiftly back to the cove on the island. The entire time Astrid was talking about how the Queen could be controlling the dragons. It was starting to annoy Heiđrún and Guðbrandr, but they knew that the Viking girl couldn't understand until she bonded with her partner.

"No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their Queen," Astrid deduced while getting off the dragon. "We need to tell Gobber and then your father when or if he returns."

Astrid turned to run to the village, but a sharp bark and growl from the dragon behind her made her focus shift back to the couple behind her. "We are not doing anything until you bond with your partner, which we are doing tonight," Heiđrún ordered, staring intently at the Viking. "Plus, we have the others to bond as well."

Astrid stared at Hedvig in bewilderment. "Others?" She questioned, thinking about who she could mean. Before the dragon girl could answer, it dawned on Astrid. "Wait! You're telling me that the other teenagers are like me?"

"Just like you, Fishlegs and myself."

"But you're more dragon than Viking."

"I was born a Viking and turned into a dragon to survive. Now, I've returned to end this travesty with my mate and with the help of the other Dragon Souls here. We can return to peace before that Monster took control."

Astrid couldn't believe what she was going to do. Everything that Hedvig had been saying for the near month she was here was true. Astrid might as well take the chance to see if they could take out the Queen. "Alright, then what do we do?" Astrid inquired.

"First, you and I have a trip to the arena to do tonight. So let's go!"

Without warning, Heiđrún ran leaving the Viking and Dragon in the cove. The two left behind looked at each other and then gave chase. Astrid looked at the Night Fury galloping through the forest with ease, shouting to the dragon, "She's like this all the time isn't she?"

Guðbrandr warbled playfully, knowing she couldn't hear him at all, but he answered, **"Oh youngling, you don't know half of the fun we had as younglings."**

The dragon split off from the running Vikings, while Heiđrún enjoyed this run for the first time in a long time. She wished that she could be a dragon again but yet speak to her home, but knew that she couldn't do that.

Once she reached the village, she paused to wait for Astrid to arrive. It wasn't long until Astrid came out of the forest, panting heavily. "It completely makes sense about how much stamina and strength you have, but still you could have waited for me," Astrid stammered out, catching her breath.

Heiđrún giggled and slowly walked around the outside of the village with Astrid keeping up at a slower pace. Once they reached the bridge to the arena, Heiđrún finally told Astrid that she hopes to get everyone trained and paired in a week. Astrid countered that it would be hard to change their minds.

"But yet, I've changed the mind of a seemingly stubborn Viking girl that was consumed with vengeance for something that was part of nature," Heiđrún responded. "And if I can convince you, I bet the others will be easier because their even dumber. You and Fishlegs are smart, he's dragon smart while you're fighting smart."

Astrid smiled and savored the praise, realizing it was the first time in a long time that she had received any praise from anyone in a long time. The duo snuck into the arena with ease and they moved closer to the doors, Astrid's heart began to race. The Night Fury from earlier came between her and Heiđrún. The dragon girl nodded, letting her mate walk to the gate with the Spike Shooter behind it.

"I'm going to open the door, the Spike Shooter behind it is a friend of ours and won't attack, trust us," Heiđrún spoke calmly, jumping up to the release switch. "We barely know her, but she's partnered with someone here already."

Astrid gulped nervously, but clenched her fist, calling out, "I'm ready."

Heiđrún smiled and flipped the switch causing the locking mechanism to unlock the door in front of Guðbrandr, letting it swing open. The sapphire Spike Shooter moved out of her cage looking at the blonde Viking in front of her. Then, the rest of her thoughts of the first time their eyes connected returned to her. Astrid and Stormur felt something coming over both of them.

Stormur purred and squawked in delight at her partner, telling her she had been found. Astrid's fist unfurled and her body relaxed, taking a step towards the dragon. _'Why does this feel so right? I shouldn't be so relaxed with a dragon striding towards me, but I'm not afraid. I want to be around this dragon in front of me,'_ Astrid thought until the two were inches from each other. She lifted her hand up and touched the scaly hide near the dragon's nostrils.

"Stormfly… That is your name isn't it?" Astrid whispered, causing the Deadly Nadder to purr louder.

Heiđrún grinned brightly, coming down from the top. Guðbrandr and Heiđrún watched in silence knowing that they were going to change the world. After a while of the newly bonded pair spending time with each other, Heiđrún said that we needed to return home but she would plan more with Astrid for visits. Reluctantly, they parted and Stormfly returned to her cage.

On the way back into the village, Astrid stated something she never thought she would say. "I can't fight dragons anymore after tonight, we need to save them," the blonde stated.

"Good, because we are going to change this village for the better," Heiđrún responded.


End file.
